YU-GI-OH GX: Sleeping Beauty
by LetItFlow0992
Summary: A prince and princess who once lived in another dimension find themselves reincarnated on modern day Earth, unaware they are again the prey of an evil spirit who wants the prince's love all to herself. (A blender fic of GX and Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty). (AU of GX Season 3). (Also involves original series characters). Rated K plus for occasional violence and adult themes.
1. Prologue

**Okay, yes, this is another blender fic. I wrote the first treatment for this story back at the same time when I was starting out on its 'brother' The Wrath of Viper but I didn't think it would do well in comparison. However, in recent months, my mind has been wandering back towards it and I have devoted time and effort on working on it. I still have some misgivings about it even as I publish it now, so I'll let you my readers be the judge.**

 **Here's the first chapter.**

* * *

Prologue

A very long time ago, in a dimension far from the sight and knowledge of Earthkind, there lived a young prince named Judai. Like a prince you would find in any other fairy tale, Judai was a kind and honourable individual and was loyal to his parents, the King and Queen of the kingdom, to his friends and comrades, and to his people. He of course was treated in the same regard by them all.

Amongst his many loved ones was his greatest friend and his chief protector and bodyguard, Yubel, a Duel Spirit of extraordinary skill and mastery over magical power. Although she was happy to be called his friend, Yubel was secretly in love with the much admired prince and was often envious of any other girl or woman of his age approaching him romantically. But every single time this instance happened, it would turn out that she did not have a thing to fear as he never returned their affections in the same manner.

Until the day where the result inevitably changed.

 **:*:**

One morning, Prince Judai and his parents welcomed to their castle the royal family of a neighbouring kingdom that they had been expecting for some days. He greeted the king first as was the custom, then his wife the queen, and then turned to do the same towards their daughter and heir, the Princess Alexandra. Judai was entranced by her the moment his eyes fell upon her. Her golden hair gleamed in the yellow sunshine. Her milk-white skin set her apart from all of her surroundings. Her brilliant acorn brown eyes shone with a great radiance. Somehow managing to ignore the wondrous sensation he was feeling about her, he resumed his official greeting to her and offered her his hand to help her out of the carriage.

During the entirety of her and her family's stay at the castle, Judai came to know Alexandra more and continued to feel the same sensation whenever she was near him. In time, he recognised that it was a feeling he had never once felt before and after contemplating upon it with serious thought, went to ask his mother about it. The queen reacted happily to his confession and explained to him that he was in love. Two people, one in the corridor outside and the other from a balcony adjoining the room next to the queen's, overheard their conversation. Yubel could not believe what her ears had heard and quietly continued on her patrol of halls in a slowly gathering rage. Alexandra, out on the balcony, received this knowledge with joy as she in turn had fallen for Judai's cheerful, bright, kind, loyal and caring personality.

 **:*:**

Over the next three years, Judai and Alexandra grew closer every time their families met, falling more and more in love with each other. Finally there came the day when they confided the truth of their feelings to one another, and they began to court. This new development was accepted with much happiness by both their kingdoms and by their families. The only one who did not share these feelings was Yubel.

From the beginning of the courtship, the Duel Spirit became so consumed with jealousy at the strengthening bond between the two that she began to consistently employ methods of driving a wedge between them that would break their love apart. But no matter the effort, whether it was a poorly laid out plan or something so deceitful that it was almost a success, Yubel always failed and watched the prince and princess continue to be together.

The final straw for Yubel came at the end of the three years when Judai and Alexandra announced to everyone of their engagement to marry. Yubel later left the kingdom that very night. In her exile, she assembled an army entirely of Duel Spirits to take on the two kingdoms with the vengeful goals of conquering them, killing Alexandra, and taking Judai for herself.

She returned to Judai's kingdom on the day he and Alexandra were due to be married with the demand that Judai would forgo the engagement and leave with her, or else she would unleash war. Although Judai wanted to agree to protect his people, and Alexandra as well to save hers, their families and subjects ultimately refused. Thus the war began.

 **:*:**

A whole year passed. The two royal families were losing. Alexandra's kingdom was lying in ruins. Yubel's army had razed and pillaged through Judai's kingdom, pushing their way towards his ancestral home. Eventually, the castle itself came under siege. Realising their imminent defeat, the families sent Judai and Alexandra into hiding before their forces were fully overrun. In a senseless rage upon knowing she had failed in the goals she had truly wanted, Yubel slaughtered everyone within the castle walls.

Judai and Alexandra embarked on a life always on the run, for after the end of the war they soon learned that Yubel and her remaining followers were hunting them down. Despite all the hardships this involved, the couple had a good life. They defied Yubel by having the wedding they wanted, marrying at a church in a small town. Over time, they had four children together, raising them to maturity and said a tearful goodbye as each of them found a different happier life and left.

After many decades, Yubel now on her own caught up to them but arrived one day too late. The night before the last, Judai and Alexandra both passed on within minutes of each other from old age in their sleep. Enraged again that she had been robbed of victory, Yubel furiously cast a powerful spell to ensure she would get a second chance to have Judai. Unable to cast it in a way she would have preferred, she used Judai and Alexandra's bond of love as the focus of her spell and performed the Reincarnation Ritual, influencing the realm of magic to one day bring the two back to life at any time in any dimension.

After completing the ritual, ensuring everything had been done correctly, Yubel departed. For countless millennia, she has been waiting for that day; that one day somewhere sometime in the distant future when her spell would activate. For the day she would at last begin to succeed…

* * *

 **Well, that's the prologue done. Let me know what you all think and I'll get started on editing the next chapter.**


	2. After The Adventures

**Thank you to everyone who has given the prologue such wonderful and constructive reviews. Whether they were positive or negative, you have encouraged me to go on with this story. So here is the next chapter…**

* * *

Chapter 1- After The Adventures

* * *

 **Many centuries later…**

* * *

A little more than ten years had passed for Yugi Moto and his friends since the end of the Millennium Duel and Atem's departure. For all of them, that decade was filled with much deserved peace and because of it they were all able to have normal teenage and young adult lives.

Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine were the first pair to finally admit long-hidden romantic feelings towards each other and begin dating. In a twist of unexpected surprise, Seto Kaiba was next to be struck by love when he crossed the path of a young woman named Kisara. Three years onward, Yugi himself ended up on the receiving end of a growth spurt as well as a voice crack, which left him looking and sounding not too different to his former alter ego and friend. Teà's attraction to him grew from friendship to love at that point, and they too started going out as boyfriend and girlfriend. Another of Yugi's friends, Rebecca Hawkins, who had sported a crush on Yugi since childhood, wound up hurt when he and Teà announced they were a couple. Fortunately for her though, she found comfort in the arms of the only other friend her own age, Mokuba Kaiba. Tristan Taylor and Serenity Wheeler soon found love between them as well, much to Joey's irked displeasure.

 **:*:**

Everyone was happy, dealing with ordinary monster card duels, regular tournaments, schooling, gaining maturity, and romance. But before any of them actually knew it, the time came to truly grow up and commit to lifelong choices. Love again fevered through the gang of friends, family, rivals and lovers when to no shock whatsoever, Joey and Mai got engaged. Not wanting Joey to get ahead of him on just about anything, Seto quickly proposed to Kisara. Tristan, plagued with doubt because of these two developments, considered proposing to Serenity but after a great deal of thinking, decided to wait until she was just that little bit older.

Mokuba, stunned by the great change his brother had been showing since he and Kisara started dating and seeing how happy he was, chose to follow his own heart and proposed to Rebecca as well. All the gang, even Seto, were awestruck when Rebecca answered with an absolute and joyful "Yes!". Yugi and Teà on the other hand did not hesitate in acting on the opposite, the two of them agreeing to wait until Teà was done at college.

Seto and Kisara was the first of the couples to tie the knot at the biggest and grandest wedding Domino City had ever seen. At the ceremony, Mokuba served as his brother's best man and Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Duke Devlin as the groomsmen while Teà served as maid of honour and Serenity and Rebecca as bridesmaids to Kisara. The reception was considered by all its attendants to be an even better celebration; one particular highlight was the announcement that upon Teà's graduation, she and Yugi were at last engaged.

The day of Joey and Mai's wedding came barely two months afterwards. Yugi as expected by everyone took on the arduous task of being his friend's best man, and was often seen running after the would-be groom whenever Joey had gone into a literal panic attack about getting married. Mai too was getting flustered the more their special day was drawing near and constantly looked to Teà, Serenity and Kisara for calm words of advice. When it finally arrived, the bridge and groom suffered no melodramas and remained cool and collected as they were wed at the altar. Well, cool and collected on the outside anyway.

 **:*:**

Then nine years to the day of the Millennium Duel, everything around the world ceased for a single moment when four big pieces of news were given. The first and second were of no real surprise but in fact were highly anticipated for some time. Kisara and Mai were both pregnant. The third and fourth announcements were of two weddings being planned and set; the unions of Yugi and Teà and of Mokuba and Rebecca.

In what would later be seen by everyone as the first in the coming of an omen, both ceremonies were organised to be on the same day.

Although shocked that his little brother was getting married so early in his adult life, Seto arranged everything for the double wedding that would see not only Mokuba, but also Yugi his greatest rival and for some years now the closest of the few friends he had married to the women of their dreams. As for the other important positions of the wedding, it was without a doubt that Seto and Joey would both serve as the best men. Tristan was placed as Yugi's sole groomsman while Duke would be Mokuba's. Kisara and Mai would be the matrons of honour. The only problem that had to be faced was that there was supposed to be two bridesmaids for either bride. However, because the other women already had positions, the only one left in the gang available to be a bridesmaid was Serenity.

Eventually it was Teà who solved most of the problem for Seto. While she was at college, she made two new friends who became her dormmates. One was a light blue haired and green eyed woman named Danielle Truesdale and the other was a brown eyed brunette called Helen Phoenix. Unsure about either of them, Seto did what was characteristic for him and looked up on information about them.

Danielle was married to a man named Brian for nearly three years and had already had her first child, a boy, Zane. Helen had only recently tied the knot herself to Connor, an up-and-coming Duel Monsters card designer.

Seto approved, but it still left them a gap of one and by tradition it had to be filled by a friend of Rebecca's. Fortunately help came with a surprise appearance from the Duel Spirit Realm of Dark Magician Girl. This concerned Yugi as she had not come to any of them in physical form since Dartz tried to destroy the world, and that made him afraid that trouble would be rearing its ugly head. Trouble turned out not to be the case of her coming as she told that her one love, the one she was destined to be with romantically, would be born soon. Everyone, except for Seto, was intrigued by her news as it was exceedingly rare for a Duel Spirit to fall in love with a human.

With everything in place, the double wedding finally came about with very little drama as both pairs knew in their hearts that they wanted this so much. As the four said their vows, some of the people in attendance started to cry at the beauty of it. Kisara noticed Seto was shedding silent tears as he watched Mokuba, whom he had raised and protected since childhood, speak his words of commitment. Joey wailed louder than the music playing from the church organ. Serenity went to embrace Tristan in a fit of tears. Mai kept her face down as she quietly wiped her wet cheeks with a tissue.

Then when all of the people in the church heard the words 'I do', there was a chorusing burst of tears followed by immense applause.

The reception was just as memorable. After comforting Serenity once the ceremony was over, Tristan went down on bended knee and proposed to her; she would later go on to catch Teà's bouquet. Dark Magician Girl caught Rebecca's, her cheeks blushing in a bright red. Then as the party wound down, Seto announced the opening of his new duelling academy so that everyone's children could learn to play the game of Duel Monsters as they had.

 **:*:**

Three months after the double wedding, whilst Kisara and Mai were in the middle throes of their pregnancies, both Rebecca and Teà revealed that they too were expecting. The news of every other woman in the gang having a baby on the way troubled Serenity greatly, causing her to feel like she was missing out on something fantastic. So she and Tristan brought their wedding forward.

In the days leading up to the occasion, after hearing that it was going to happen, Joey sobbed that his little sister was growing up far too soon. Serenity calmed him down by asking him to give her away at the ceremony. Joey went speechless, never giving one thought to the possibility of her asking him that.

The setup for the wedding turned out to be simpler than any of the others that came before. Lacking Joey, Tristan asked Yugi to be his best man. Serenity asked Mai to be her matron of honour. Duke performed his role as Tristan's only groomsman. Kisara, Rebecca and Teà all served as bridesmaids. But like every other wedding there was at least one serious complication; the one for Tristan and Serenity's came at the reception. The stress brought about from the hardships and responsibilities throughout the day of being the matron of honour caused Mai to go into early labour.

She was immediately rushed to the hospital with both Joey and Serenity at her side, but despite all the urgency of the situation, Mai gave birth to a healthy baby girl she and her husband chose to name Christine, who had her father's hair and her mother's violet eyes.

"Not to mention her mother's attitude," Tristan muttered once when Christine kicked him in the chin.

Kisara's baby later on would come according to the estimated schedule. Hers was a boy who had his father's sharp blue eyes and pointed nose, and his mother's uniquely coloured blue hair. Mokuba suggested to the new parents that they should name him Noah after the adopted brother whom they had never known about until the events of the Battle City tournament. Strangely, Seto agreed.

After that began the trials of Teà's and Rebecca's pregnancies. Yugi was kept up all night long at least twice a week because of Teà's abrupt mood swings and cravings. For a time, he envied Mokuba as Rebecca was turning out to be easier to please with hers. And Seto and Joey could not do a thing for either of them as they now had babies keeping them up at night instead of their wives.

The two couples, after having their wedding on the same day and discovering they were with child on the same day, then had their third strike of irony. Teà and Rebecca both went into labour at the very same moment.

* * *

 **Hope you found this chapter good. Next one will come this time next week, promise.**


	3. Their Bond

**I am publishing this a little earlier than I originally planned to as I have a job interview to attend tomorrow. So, ahead of schedule, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Their Bond

Tea and Rebecca were rushed to the hospital in no time, thanks to Seto pulling some strings to get the road traffic cleared. At the urgency of the doctors waiting for them by the emergency doors, Yugi and Mokuba accompanied their wives into their separate delivery rooms while the others went to the waiting room. But all of that had occurred seven hours ago.

 **:*:**

Joey and Seto both paced the length of the waiting room. Kisara sat calmly on one of the chairs, nursing a silently sleeping Noah in her arms. Mai sat on another chair on the other side of the room, trying relax an agitated Christine. Tristan and Serenity were sitting side by side and were sleeping despite the noise and the tension.

The doctor from Tea's room suddenly emerged. Joey stopped pacing and turned. Mai looked up. Baby Christine settled and also looked toward the doctor.

"Wheeler family?" the doctor asked them, having noticed that after seeing him, Seto turned to stare in the opposite direction at Rebecca's room.

"Yeah," Joey replied. "That's us."

The doctor removed his face mask, showing them that he had a very wide and warm smile on his lips.

"Mrs. Moto and the baby are both fine," he reported. "The baby is a perfectly healthy boy with a very high spirit."

"High spirit?" Mai questioned curiously.

"He's learned how to giggle already."

Joey grinned for the first time since the incident started earlier that night.

"Can we go see them?"

"Of course," the doctor nodded. "The new parents have got something important to ask you."

Joey turned to look at Seto to ask if he and Kisara wanted to go in as well.

"Later," Seto told him, already expecting the question. "Mokuba and Rebecca first."

Joey nodded, understanding that he would see his brother's family as the higher priority. He held his hand out to Mai. She nodded back.

"Come on Christine," she spoke to her daughter. "Time for you to meet another playmate."

Christine gazed up at her mother in wonder. Mai smiled, picked her up in her arms, and strode over to Joey's side.

 **:*:**

Yugi looked up to see Joey and Mai come into the room with Christine and stood up.

"Hey guys," he said in a really proud and emotional voice.

Joey did not have to ask why his best buddy sounded like that. He had felt the exact same way when Christine was born. Instead he looked at the little bundle in Tea's arms.

"Can I see?" he asked.

Tea smiled and gently turned her baby over. Joey's mouth dropped as he saw the newborn boy held within the blankets. Mai joined him in his reaction.

"Awww," they sighed in unison.

In her mother's arms, Christine gurgled with delight as she got her own look at Yugi and Tea's son.

"Two-toned colour hair, like his dad," Joey remarked.

"But shades of brown like his mom," Mai finished for him.

The tiny baby opened up his eyes, revealing them to be a chocolate shade of brown, and stared at the three new people in the room.

"Hey, little guy," Joey said, wiggling his finger in a playful greeting.

The baby's lips parted and he let out a small giggle in reply. Christine gurgled happily as if she was congratulating him for his effort.

"Wow, the doctor wasn't kidding. He can really do that," Mai exclaimed.

Yugi nodded. "I know. Wait until Grandpa sees him."

"Oh, he'll freak," Tea added with an exhausted laugh. "It's too bad he's in Canada right now with Pegasus. They missed the whole thing."

Joey smirked, imagining the way old Gramps would react, and looked down at the baby boy in Tea's arms again. "So, whatcha gonna name him? Yugi Junior?"

Tea and Mai groaned. Yugi slapped his hand to his forehead. "Joey! Please don't insult us!" he said in a growl that sounded to everyone else present too much like Atem.

"Sorry, Yug."

"But have you decided on a name?" Mai intervened.

Tea smiled. "Yes we have. Jaden David Yuki Moto."

Jaden giggled again, like he was pleased with his new name.

"And," Yugi continued, "Mai, Joey. We were hoping that you two would be his godparents."

Joey and Mai blushed.

"Yugi, Tea," Mai started.

"We'd be honoured," Joey declared.

Yugi and Tea grinned. Christine clapped her little hands. Jaden giggled.

 **:*:**

Back in the waiting room, Seto halted in his pacing as he was visited by the doctor from Rebecca's delivery room.

"Doctor?" he asked impatiently.

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Kaiba. Both parents and their baby are doing fine."

Seto smiled happily as the news registered to him. "A boy or a girl?"

The doctor chuckled. "They want it to be a surprise, Mr. Kaiba." He then walked down the corridor, leaving Seto, Kisara and a now-awake Tristan and Serenity in the room. Kisara got up from her chair, holding Noah in her arms, and walked to Seto's side.

"Come on. Your nephew or niece is waiting."

 **:*:**

Rebecca held her bundled baby close to her chest with Mokuba leaning over the bedside looking at the two of them lovingly.

"Look at her, Mokie," she sighed. "She's gorgeous."

"Just like her mom," Mokuba answered her with a smile.

She returned his smile with one of hers. "Then I'm betting she takes after her daddy."

The doors to their room opened. They turned as Seto and Kisara entered, with Kisara supporting a curious Noah in her arms.

"Seto," Mokuba exclaimed as he stood up in joy.

The elder Kaiba brother showed another rare smile, displaying that he was happy for Mokuba and secretly delighted at his new status as an uncle.

Kisara stepped over to Rebecca, who moved the bundle to show the baby's face.

"I've, we've," Mokuba struggled to find the words right to say before settling on, "It's a beautiful little girl."

Kisara turned to her husband. "She is indeed, Seto. Come and see."

Mokuba gestured for his brother to follow. Seto went over to the bedside and almost gasped in admiration. His newly born niece looked like an angel. She was more of Rebecca in appearance, but her acorn brown eyes sparkled with the joy, excitement and innocence that Mokuba usually held in his childhood.

 _He still does at times_ , he remarked to himself as he marvelled at the golden shade of blond in a thin layer of hair on the baby's crown.

"Mokuba, Rebecca, she's wonderful," he stated. "What's her name?"

Mokuba and Rebecca smiled at their baby as they announced her name for their family to hear.

"Alexis. Alexis Rose Kaiba."

 **:*:**

Through the next week, everyone else who knew the Motos and Kaibas as friends or family arrived at the hospital to see the two newborns. Bakura was the first; he was followed by the Ishtar and von Schroeder families; and then Solomon and Pegasus returned from Canada. As Tea and Joey had expected, Solomon burst into a wail of tears upon seeing his firstborn great grandchild. This visit in particular made Rebecca a little mournful as her own grandfather had passed away two years previously.

Dark Magician Girl came by next, along with two former Duel Spirits who had come to Earth also to find their one love. One of them was a plump middle aged woman who called herself Ms. Dorothy who did not like revealing her Duel Monster persona to anybody. Unlike Dark Magician Girl, she had already found and met her love, but all she would say about him was that his name was Sheppard. Seto smirked, knowing full well who Sheppard was.

The other former spirit was a young redheaded teacher-in-training who called herself Fonda Fontaine. She was the complete opposite of Ms. Dorothy on the matter of unveiling her previous identity, telling everyone that she used to be known as Etoile Cyber. As for the issue of finding her destined love, she had found him but he was still a child and so she had to wait for him to mature until she could become completely human and start ageing normally.

Duke Devlin came after the three spirits but left quickly, saying that he was more attracted to the highlights of Domino City, namely the casinos and clubs.

Mai shook her head right after his departure. "And that's why he's not married yet."

Everybody laughed, including Tea and Rebecca who still remained in their hospital beds, having shared the same ward since they gave birth to their children. The laughter woke up Alexis who, startled by the sudden loud noise, began to cry.

"Oh no!" Rebecca moaned. "I only just put her down!"

"I'll handle it," Mokuba promised. He went over to the crib and lifted his infant daughter into his embrace.

"Hey Lexi," he cooed as he nursed her in his arms. "Don't cry, daddy's here."

But Alexis would not stop crying. Mokuba turned to his wife for help. Sighing but smiling, Rebecca took her from him and settled Alexis into her arms. Alexis did not calm in her mother's presence either.

Rebecca groaned. This had never happened before. "What's wrong with her?"

"Jaden! What are you doing?!" Tea's scream split through the air and over Alexis' crying, causing everyone to jump an inch.

They all turned from watching Alexis wail and trying to discern a way to calm her towards Tea in her bed reaching for her son. Jaden was attempting to stand in his crib with one of his tiny hands supporting him on its edge. The baby boy looked over to Alexis.

"A - Ala- Ala," he gurgled.

Every person in the room froze, stunned at the impossible fact that he was already learning to speak.

"No way!" Bakura exclaimed. "Did that just happen?"

"I guess it did," Joey answered. Then he realised that everything had gone too quiet. "What the?"

He along with everyone else moved their attention back to Alexis. Their mouths dropped open in shock as they found her relaxed and also - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reaching her arms out to Jaden.

"Mokuba," Rebecca wondered. "Could you?" She held Alexis out to him.

"Su - sure," Mokuba hesitated as he took her back in his arms. All eyes stayed on him as he brought his daughter closer to Jaden. Jaden sat back and laid down on his side. Mokuba eyed this action suspiciously, but Alexis persistently kept stretching her arms out to Jaden, so he put her carefully down next to him. Everyone edged closer to watch what was going on; even Rebecca got out of bed to look.

Alexis turned on her side, again looking into the cheery face that had always made her feel happy whenever she was feeling alone in the baby room. Every night in there, Jaden had struggled to stand just like he had just done and peered at her in the cot next to him.

"Ja - ay," she said her first word tiredly.

"A - la," Jaden answered her, linking his fingers around her hands.

Seto's eyes were widening in shock. This kind of development was impossible for one baby, let alone two, he thought. Also puzzled by what he was seeing as he gazed at his son and Alexis with amazement, Yugi found himself struck with another idea on how to solve this mystery and turned to Dark Magician Girl.

"Can you find out what's going on here?" he asked her.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Yugi waited for her answer patiently. As long as he had known her, Dark Magician Girl had a special non-duelling ability where she could look inside a person's spiritual aura. Through this, she could see the kind of person that person would be, what they would do in life, and discover whom they were destined to share their life with.

Dark Magician Girl mentally felt for Jaden and Alexis' auras. She met them and found that their auras were surprisingly the one and the same. Knowing what this meant and interested as to why such a bond had formed so quickly, she delved in deeper. What she found next frightened her to the core.

She withdrew.

She opened her eyes again, hardly believing what she had just seen.

"You're right, Yugi," she said. "There is something special here. Their auras are so alike, and when combined, they show a very strong bond between the two. I have little doubt that one day Jaden and Alexis may end up together later in life."

At first, Yugi did not know how to react with that information until he decided that there would be worse things to worry about than that and smiled. He became pleased with the answer as he moved his eyes back to the two babies in the cot.

Just like me and Tea, he thought. We knew it was her and I from the get-go.

Alexis and Jaden smiled at each other before they closed their eyes and fell asleep again. Neither of their mothers felt an urge to separate them, finding it too adorable for words. With everyone's eyes on the children, Dark Magician Girl took the opportunity to quietly leave the room. Dorothy and Fonda, sensing the fear rising within her, followed her out and caught up to her as she made her way down the hall.

"Mana, what's wrong?" Dorothy asked out of concern.

"Did you lie?" Fonda hissed in her ear.

"No, I didn't. Just kept part of the truth hidden. I meant what I said. Jaden and Alexis are destined to be together."

"Then what's the problem?"

Dark Magician Girl stopped, looking at her two companions cautiously before answering. "When I found their auras, I sensed something about them. It was as if I had met them before, so I investigated."

"What did you find?" Dorothy asked her.

"Jaden and Alexis, those two are reincarnations."

Fonda grunted. "That's nothing unusual. We've got more of those back in that one room."

"No," Dark Magician Girl argued, shaking her head furiously. "This is different. Yugi, Seto, or anybody else in there do not have a full recognition of their past lives. Jaden and Alexis do."

Dorothy blinked in surprise. "That's impossible, unless - - - - -

"A Reincarnation Ritual!" Fonda spoke in a hushed voice.

"Mana. Who are they?"

"Who they are, or were, is why I'm so afraid. I'm afraid for them."

"Who are they?" Dorothy and Fonda chorused.

"They are Judai and Alexandra. The legend is true."

Dorothy came to the same conclusion Mana had already discovered. "And if _she_ somehow gets into this world - - -

"They will be in danger for the rest of their lives."

* * *

 **I think you guys can guess what will come next week. See you then.**


	4. The Summoning

**Judai and Alexandra have been reborn in the present day as Jaden and Alexis. Now, to get her revenge, Yubel must find a way of entering our dimension. Prepare yourselves, for that is about to take place…**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Summoning

In a hidden chamber deep within the Princeton mansion, two pre-teenage boys were preparing a forbidden ritual. The youngest of the two glanced nervously at his older sibling as he arranged the five token cards in the proper positions.

"Slade, are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked for the third time.

"I told you, Jagger. We ain't got a choice. With Mom and Dad both gone, we need something else to rule the world. This power can do that."

"But how can we trust her?"

Slade Princeton frowned at his younger brother. "There are many ways to bring her into our world. We can just have her as a card, or have her use her powers through cards only. Which is why we are going to initiate the complete ritual; that will give her full body and power."

"What kind of power?" Jagger said, the expression on his face changing to intrigue.

"She'll be able to summon monsters, spells and traps without the use of cards, as well as being capable of her own natural abilities."

"Such as?"

"Unknown," Slade grinned maliciously. The word 'unknown' meant limitless potential to him.

Jagger returned his brother's grin. "So that's it. Because we're giving her full power, she'll trust us."

Slade's grin lengthened, cutting into his cheeks. "Exactly," he stated.

He turned back to the cards on the floor, double checking them.

"Good. All in position. Ready, brother?"

Jagger grinned again. "Yeah. Let's take the world."

The Princeton brothers stood next to each other as Slade spoke the opening incantation.

"We call upon the power of the shadows!"

The lights around the chamber walls dimmed as the black areas of shadow came to life. An unending series of deathly cackles echoed, scaring Jagger a little bit.

"What do you want of us?" the voices in the shadows hissed.

"We, Slade and Jagger Princeton, initiate a Full Summon Ritual from the Duel Spirit realm."

"What are your tributes?"

Slade held his hand above the cards. "First we sacrifice Brron, Mad King of Dark World." The card he mentioned turned black, making both the card and the spirit it contained one with the shadows.

"Second, we sacrifice Summoned Skull."

"Third, we sacrifice Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Fourth, the spell card Call of the Haunted."

"And finally, the trap card Final Fusion."

The other four cards disappeared into the shadows with the first one. More hisses occurred but they were frothing at a higher, more frenzied tone. They were pleased with their tributes.

"Name to us the spirit you wish to summon with your sacrifices," the voices spoke again.

Slade replied in a very clear voice. "Yubel!"

A white circle of light emerged where the cards once were. Slowly the being Slade and Jagger were calling upon rose up out of it. Slade grinned, marvelling at the intimidating form of the spirit. The shadows faded away as the summoning completed.

Yubel yawned and stretched her arms out. " _Aaaah_. Slade and Jagger. Thank you," the spirit groaned gratefully as she brought her arms back down.

Jagger threw himself back in fear, finding her voice frightening and the coloration of her eyes strange. Either one was a different colour to the other. The right eye was a blazing fiery orange. Her left one was an eerie ill-looking green. And then there was the third one situated in the middle of her forehead with the iris a devilish red surrounded by yellow.

Slade however was standing still with confidence.

"Please, Yubel," he smirked. "No thanks are needed. Just your help."

"I know your desires, Slade. But I do not wish to have a share of this world. You and your brother can keep it for all I care. I want a different price."

"What will it be?"

"Do you not recall the legend?" she answered. "For aeons, I have been searching and waiting for my beloved so I can be reunited with him."

"Yes, I remember some of it. But he died, didn't he?"

"Yes!" Yubel spat. "He fell in love with another. A normal human girl. Together they ran and hid from me. For many years, decades, I searched to free him and take him back. But I was too late. One day, I sensed his impending death, and my heart shattered. So I sought _her_ for revenge, but even that was denied me. They had both passed on together, into the afterlife."

Slade nodded. "I understand, Yubel, and I'm sorry. There is no way I can possibly pay that price to you. Your love is gone after all."

"That," Yubel grinned suddenly, "is where you're wrong. You obviously do not recall the last part at the very least. I found them after they had passed and cast a spell on them both."

"What spell?"

"A Reincarnation Ritual, also known as the Spell of Rebirth. Just once they can be reborn. And now they have, here in your world. Now I can finally have my revenge on Alexandra and take Judai as mine again."

"Well then, we can help you and you can help us."

Yubel raised her eyebrows. "I never said I would help you," she declared coolly.

The grin went away from Slade's face. "I don't understand. This isn't according to the ritual. You are bound to do one thing for us and then you will be truly free to roam in this world."

"That is true. I would have been bound to see you through to the goal you have summoned me for, if you had limited my powers to bind me. Which you did not."

Slade's face turned into one of gaping pure horror. "No!"

"Yes! As with the legend, you did not look at the important details of the summoning!" Yubel cackled. "Because you used a Full Summon ritual, there are no restrictions on me or my powers. You are a fool, Slade Princeton."

"Jagger, run!" Slade screamed as Yubel's clawed hand swept through him. He gasped, fading into nothingness. Yubel smirked in triumph and angled her head up to see Jagger racing back up the stairs.

"Jagger," she called to him. "Why won't you play?"

She opened her wings to their fullest extent and flew up fast behind him, swinging her hand again and striking him in the back. Jagger gasped in terror and suffered the same fate as his brother. Yubel's smirk widened as he too vanished.

"And now Alexandra, or whatever your name is now, the game begins again."

An ear-splitting wail interrupted her exhilaration, coming from above her. Yubel clapped her hands to her ears.

"What in the name of Dark World is that?" she screeched.

The wailing did not stop to answer; instead it chose to keep on going. It took her a few moments to recognise it.

"A baby?"

She landed on the stairs and walked up to the chamber doors, pushing them open. Yubel stepped out into the mansion's hall. The baby wailed a second time. She followed its crying and came to a room close to the front doors. She pushed at that room's door and went inside.

Yubel immediately saw that the room she had just walked into was a nursery and moved over to the cot by the far wall. Inside it was a pale-skinned eight month old baby boy with grey eyes and black hair that was already starting to spike.

"Who are you, little one?" she asked softly as she began to scan through his memories.

The images she looked at held little of love and mainly of hate. The love came from the boys' parents, whom he had known for an exceedingly short time. The hate came from his brothers.

 _Slade and Jagger_ , she reacted furiously. _They blamed him for their parents' deaths_.

"Spurned by those who love you?" she asked him sweetly, although she knew he was not intelligent enough to answer her yet.

She lifted him up from the cot and brought him into her embrace. "Be calm, Chazz," she said, having divined his name from his memories. "You and I are the same. Rejected. Don't cry. I am here. I'll look after you, and then you can help me complete my revenge."

Baby Chazz listened to her and relaxed, accepting her words as promise and sanctuary.

"Momma," he moaned his first ever word as he drifted back to sleep.

Yubel smiled, the first happy one she made in memory and kissed him lightly on the forehead. She carried Chazz out of the nursery and out of the Princeton mansion.

And into the world.

* * *

 **To be continued next week…**


	5. That Most Fateful Day

**Yubel has now entered our dimension. Unaware of her presence, our heroes plan on resuming their normal lives. Well, normal for them anyway…**

* * *

Chapter 4 - That Most Fateful Day

Given the immense fan popularity of Yugi and his legendary skills in the duelling arena as well as his relationship with Teà, it was inevitable that the birth of his son would receive public recognition. So it was left without much choice that a presentation ceremony was required to satisfy them. However Teà did not feel comfortable with having Jaden put in the limelight.

"There is no way my son is going to be put up as a sideshow freak for those fanatics!" she roared one week after her and Jaden came home from the hospital.

Yugi took three steps back from her outburst. An unusually terrified Seto took ten.

"Now come on, Teà," Seto tried to reason with her. "If the fans don't get a public introduction, they'll start stalking around for a private one."

"Oh, and are you going to do one for Noah?" Teà shot back.

A pained look shadowed over Seto's face. "Yeah, well, Kisara - - - - - -

"See?" Teà screeched to her husband. "He won't do it with his child, but he'll do it with others."

This gave Serenity who had been cautiously standing on the sidelines alongside everyone else an idea.

"Here's something then," she spoke. "Why not present all the kids at the ceremony?"

Teà rounded on her. "This coming from the only one of us girls who doesn't have a kid?"

"Hey!" Serenity shouted, fighting back. "I am talking about involving my niece here."

It was Teà's turn to look shocked. Her face fell as that one fact hit home. "Sorry," she apologised.

Serenity's idea was soon taken to heart by everyone, even by Kisara, which meant that Seto could organise everything with a clear conscience.

 **:*:**

The presentation ceremony took place at Domino City Memorial Hall, the largest functions room the city ever had. As everyone had anticipated, the fans flocked to the celebration, garnering themselves as many invites as was possible. For those that couldn't or were unable to get an invite, Kaiba Corp was promoting the event on live television.

From Mai's arms, Christine Wheeler was enjoying all the attention. Noah Kaiba shyly hid away from the cameras. Jaden and Alexis sat between their parents, ignoring the fans to play with each other. Dorothy joined the celebration with her plus twos, her lover Sheppard and their adopted son Atticus. Danielle Truesdale arrived with her husband Brian and their son Zane, and revealed herself to be in the late stages of her second pregnancy. Helen Phoenix, who had come along with her husband Connor, also had happy news to give. At the time of the double wedding, she had unknowingly been two months pregnant. Now the two had an infant son with them that they had chosen to name Aster. Duke, Bakura, Fonda and Dark Magician Girl all arrived together.

The actual presentation began when Pegasus stepped up to the announcer's podium and repositioned the microphone closer to his mouth.

"Everyone, everyone, quiet please," his voice circulated through the loudspeakers.

"Thank you," he said as the guests all stopped talking. "Now could the special guests, and their children, please stand at the dais?"

The Motos, Kaibas and Wheelers walked up to the platform specially set up for the occasion and turned around to face their audience.

"Now," Pegasus continued. "I think we should do this from oldest to youngest, don't you?"

Everybody in the crowed cheered uproariously.

"Okay, okay. Please settle."

They quietened down again.

"Thank you. So, to the world, I first introduce - - - - Christine Wheeler."

Joey and Mai took a step forward and held out their daughter for all to see.

"Aww! She's gorgeous like her mom!"

"Yeah, but she's got her daddy's smile!"

"Look at her eyes! They're like a pair of shining amethysts!"

Pegasus decided that was enough. "All right, all right. Plenty of time to marvel Christine individually at the after party. Now, we shall present Noah Kaiba!"

Seto and Kisara stepped into line with Joey and Mai and displayed their son to the fans.

Nearly all the single girls in the room, who at one time or another was jealous of Kisara getting Seto as her husband, fainted. "He's as hot as his dad!" they sighed.

"Those piercing blue eyes."

"He's so cute with his mom's hair colour," one chose to admit.

Pegasus waited for the din to die down this time rather than saying anything. "All done?" he enquired when they went silent. There was no denial. "Good. Now, here he comes. The Prince of Games, Jaden Moto!"

Yugi and Teà brought Jaden forward. It took a while for the audience to react, before- - - - - -

"He's so cute!"

"Two shades of hair colour like Yugi."

"But they're both shades of brown for Teà."

"Look at his eyes. They're so adorable."

"He's smiling. Look, he's smiling."

"Oh, he's to die for."

"Great," Teà simmered quietly to Yugi. "They're gonna prop their daughters up to him when he's older."

"Not if Alexis has anything to say about it," Yugi whispered back. "I suggest you take a look at her."

Teà did glance back and she saw the flames of jealousy fanning in Alexis' normally soft eyes. She nodded back at the child.

"You tell 'em, girl."

"And now," Pegasus went on, "the grand finale. So I shall present to you the beautifully precious Alexis Kaiba!"

Rebecca stood up holding Alexis in her arms and, alongside Mokuba, walked over to the others and showed her daughter to the people before them.

"Oooh! Look at her!"

"Those perfect acorn eyes!"

"Her pretty pale skin!"

"Look at her hair! It's like gold!"

"She is precious. Absolutely precious."

Pegasus sighed, turning away from the microphone. "Fans can be very irritating," he said to himself, then he turned around again. "Many thanks to all of you for showing your appreciation. You've seen the main event. Now please enjoy the party."

"Wait," one of the fans spoke up. "What about the giving of gifts?"

Pegasus groaned tiresomely. He had forgotten about that part. "And don't forget, please leave your gifts to the children in the designated spot in the room. Don't worry, we'll sort them out later."

The fans all grumbled, obviously preferring to want to give the gifts to the children personally, but did as they were told.

Pegasus shook his head as he switched the microphone off. "Fans. Whether you cater to their whims or not, they never give you peace and quiet. Ah. Still, better than the paparazzi, I will admit."

The parents sat down with their children at the seats placed on the dais.

"Well," Mai exhaled. "Glad that's over."

Jaden felt differently as he was suddenly struck by fear. He fidgeted wildly.

"Jaden, what is it?" his mother asked him worriedly.

"Ala! Ala!"

"Alexis is right her with her mom, see?"

Dorothy, Dark Magician Girl and Fonda approached the dais in alarm.

"Teà, what's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"Jaden's worried about Alexis, but I don't know why."

The answer came in what first felt like to be a cold breath, which swiftly turned into an icy gale. The doors of the hall burst inwards. Dark Magician Girl, the only one of the three Duel Spirits to remain fully attuned to her powers, sensed the identity of the danger.

"No, it can't be," she gasped in horror.

Thunder boomed and lightning crashed through the sky outside. A hazy purple mist began to emerge barely a metre away from the dais. Teà, Mai, Kisara and Rebecca instinctively held their children close to them. In the audience, Danielle and Helen did the same for theirs. Lacking his mother, Atticus was held close by Sheppard. Everyone watched in fear as the purple mist rose and grew, and took solid form.

"Yubel!" Dark Magician Girl shouted, recognising her fellow Duel Spirit.

"What does she want here?" Fonda growled.

Dorothy hushed her, remembering how furious Yubel could get. Then she looked down and she saw the little dark haired boy clinging to Yubel's leg.

 _Has she taken this child into her care_ , she wondered.

"Well, quite the celebration we have here, wouldn't you say?" Yubel spoke as she gazed around the room. "The rich. The famous. Royalty. Nobility. The middle and lower classes. And," she stopped as she glanced at Dorothy, Dark Magician Girl and Fonda and chuckled, "how…quaint. Even the rabble."

Fond attempted to dart forward at her, but Dorothy and Dark Magician Girl held her back. Yubel ignored them.

"So, congratulations are in order for eight young people who have become parents. I myself have taken up that responsibility," she said, tenderly stroking Chazz's hair. "This little one lost his parents quite recently and his brothers wanted nothing to do with him. I could not let him grow up in such an unloved environment. I for one know what it feels like to be rejected of love."

"You don't know the meaning of love," Fonda spat. "You kept hounding poor Prince Judai and his darling Alexandra to the end of their days."

Dark Magician Girl drew herself away from her two friends, edging closer to the children to put herself between them and Yubel.

"You are wrong, Etoile Cyber, and that will do no good, Dark Magician Girl. I have sacrificed so much. I have waited so long. My Spell of Rebirth has worked, and I don't intend to lose my second chance at making Judai mine."

"Then you are a fool, Yubel," Dorothy spoke. "Their auras were intertwined. You could not cast a Spirit Spell on one without casting it on the other."

"I know that. I was aware of it from the beginning," Yubel smirked. "Which means the bond between them has remained here and now at the start of their new lives. All the more better."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I get to obtain my revenge on Alexandra in the most painful way," Yubel hissed as her eyes zeroed in on Alexis. Rebecca, realising that her daughter was the target, held on to her baby more tightly.

"No," Dorothy declared, taking a defensive stand.

"We won't let you," Dark Magician Girl cried.

"So you can forget it," Fonda added.

Yubel laughed cruelly. "Who's the fool now? I was brought to this world via a Full Summon ritual. Your powers are diluted at various levels for each of you, while mine are untouched."

The three heroic Duel Spirits paled. "What idiot would dare?" Dorothy gasped.

"My little one's brothers. They wanted power, but all they got was a one-way ticket to the stars."

"But you don't have to worry. I don't want to destroy her right now. I want to be - - _entertained_ \- - with my revenge."

"Leave my daughter alone!" Rebecca shrieked.

Yubel dropped the look of growing glee from her face and turned to her with an expression of deep pity. "I apologise, Rebecca Kaiba. My vendetta has nothing to do with you personally, but I have no control over where or when Alexandra's reincarnation would be born."

She unfolded her wings as she summoned her power. "Listen well, all of you. The firstborn of Mokuba and Rebecca Kaiba shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, and be loved by all who know her."

"But," she warned with an evil smile, "before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and die!"

"No!" Rebecca cried helplessly, holding Alexis as if her baby would shatter.

"Seize her!" an enraged Seto commanded his family's bodyguards.

"Stand back, you fools!" Yubel proclaimed as the purple mist surrounded her and Chazz.

The guards drew away, fearing that the mist would harm them. Yubel cackled one more time as she and Chazz vanished. Everything in the hall went quiet, except for the sound of tears from a heartbroken mother.

 **:*:**

The fans went away after the abrupt and disturbing end to the celebration while everyone else remained. Rebecca still sat in her chair holding Alexis in her arms with Mokuba by her side. Yugi and Teà were by her other side, with Jaden watching Alexis tearfully. Alexis herself was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms, unaware of the dark fate that had been placed on her.

Seto, Kisara, Noah, Joey, Mai, Christine, Solomon, Tristan, Serenity and Dark Magician Girl stood nearby. Pegasus, Dorothy, Fonda, Duke, Bakura, Sheppard and Atticus were at one of the tables, unsure of what to say or do.

"How could this happen?" Seto growled as the sight of his niece resting so calmly caused him to feel pain at his being unable to protect her.

"Seto, don't," Kisara comforted him.

"A - la," Jaden whispered through his tears.

"Ja - ay," Alexis stirred.

Dark Magician Girl, seeing the two of them interact, remembered the intense strength of the bond she had sensed between them, and thought of something.

"Wait."

Everyone looked up at her.

"What is it, Mana?" Yugi asked.

"I don't have the power to destroy the curse, but I believe I can counter its effects."

The fear held within the hall turned into a tiny ray of hope at her words.

"What do you need?" Mokuba requested.

"Just hold Jaden and Alexis close together."

Teà moved closer to Rebecca, bringing her son a few inches nearer to Alexis. Dark Magician Girl knelt in front of them and activated her powers. She held her breath, praying her effort would turn out right, and then spoke her incantation aloud.

"Sweet Alexis, if you should fall into Yubel's curse, if your finger should prick on a spindle before the dusk of your sixteenth birthday; then a shred of hope be in this, this gift I give to you. The spell shall result, not in death, but a near impenetrable sleep. And if Yubel's dark prophecy should keep, from this slumber you shall wake, with true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

Her power faded as her counter spell completed. "It worked," she sighed.

Rebecca relaxed, loosening her hold on Alexis.

"Thank you," Mokuba said. "But the danger's still there, isn't it?"

Dark Magician Girl nodded. "Yubel will try anything to see this through."

Joey held his right hand up in a fist. "That just means we'll have to try anything and everything to stop her."

Everyone else agreed, determined to protect Alexis. It was now war between them and Yubel.

* * *

 **What can be done to keep Alexis safe from harm? Find out next week.**


	6. A Painful Decision

**Yubel has taken the first step in her age-old vengeance. Now the heroes must make their stand. Read on…**

* * *

Chapter 5- A Painful Decision

The campaign against Yubel began swiftly. Seto and Pegasus used their wealth to buy out every company and small business that made or sold spinning wheels and forbade further production of them. The fans who personally attended the ceremony as well as the ones who had seen the event on live television convinced their friends and family to destroy any spinning wheel they could find. Across the world, in every city and town, there was a huge bonfire of spinning wheels being burned into ashes.

Watching the Domino City bonfire from Dark Magician Girl's apartment, Dorothy groaned and turned away from the spectacle. Although she found the people's efforts admirable, she knew Yubel was far too clever to be defeated by it.

"The fools," she muttered. "She would be expecting this."

Dark Magician Girl, who was in her kitchen baking cookies and brewing warm milk, turned to her fellow Duel Spirit. "Noone said this was going to be easy, Dorothy," she said, offering her a mug. "Here, have something to drink."

Dorothy gratefully accepted the mug, finding the scent of the milk rising with the hot steam comforting. Fonda, already drinking from hers, however found no such solace.

"Well, a worldwide plague of bonfires is not going to stop Yubel," she stated, glancing at the red and orange glow through the window.

"Of course not," Dorothy argued, "but what will?"

Dark Magician Girl looked up at them as she pulled her baking tray from the oven. "I know we've discussed this before, but maybe we could reason with her?"

She got the reactions she was expecting but nevertheless hoped would change.

"Reason?" Dorothy spluttered in shock.

"With Yubel? After _everything_?" Fonda retorted.

Dark Magician Girl shrugged. "She was good once. Maybe she can be again."

Dorothy shook her head. "You're too nice, Mana. Fonda's right, no. Not after everything she's done."

"But - -

"She was good once, but she has not been for centuries."

Fonda nodded, growling under her breath. "If I had known what she was going to do then, I would have killed her myself."

"Fonda! That's not a nice thing to say," Dark Magician Girl admonished her.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway," Dorothy intervened before an argument could start. "You know what happens when another Duel Spirit attacks her."

Fonda and Dark Magician Girl lowered their heads, having forgotten the many countless lives that had been lost thanks to Yubel's special ability.

"So, then what?" Fonda asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We have to act in a way she won't expect," Dorothy answered as if it was the simplest thing to do.

"But what won't she expect? She knows everything."

"No, she doesn't," Dark Magician Girl spoke. "You've said so before. Yubel doesn't know anything about love. Or kindness. Or the joy of helping others."

Hearing Dark Magician Girl's words and taking them into account brought Dorothy to an idea. Her face lit up. It involved a heavy price, she thought, but it could work. Her face lit up suddenly. "That's it," she exclaimed. "It's the last thing she'll think and won't expect."

Dark Magician Girl and Fonda stared at her in a puzzled manner. She answered back by projecting her idea into their minds. Realising what she suggesting and appalled by the cost of such a course of action, they both shouted, "No!"

"Wait, just a minute, let me explain - - - -

"Don't moralise it," Dark Magician Girl cut her off. "We are not separating that child from her parents!"

"It's fine for Duel Spirits, sure, because of how long it takes one to mature, but we're talking about humans, Dorothy!" Fonda added loudly.

"Girls, it's the only way."

Dark Magician Girl shook her head furiously. "Jaden already loves her, though he doesn't realise it fully. If anything happens, we can wait for him to."

"In case you've forgotten," Dorothy replied sternly. "Yubel intends to take Jaden once the curse is activated. He will not be able to kiss Alexis if she succeeds."

Dark Magician Girl and Fonda froze in shock, unable to come up with a response. Seeing that her scenario had hit them with horror, Dorothy's hard expression softened.

"Look. I don't want Mokuba and Rebecca to miss out on raising their daughter either, but it is the only way. Activating the curse on Alexis is the key to Yubel's revenge. And she will most definitely know about your counter spell by now, Mana. If things stay as they are, she will win and take Jaden before he can do anything."

Unable to contemplate the thought any longer, Dark Magician Girl succumbed to a fit of tears. "And Alexis will be in an ageless sleep for eternity."

Fonda too was stricken by her overwhelming emotion as she herself pictured the events that would transpire if Dorothy's suggestion wasn't taken up.

"They won't like this, Dorothy," she said quietly.

A silent tear emerged from Dorothy's eye. "I know. None of them will."

 **:*:**

"You want to do what?" Mokuba asked the three Duel Spirits in horror.

Everyone else stared at them in equal feeling, but none more so than Seto. The shock passed away from his face, giving way to the anger in his heart that they could suggest an idea like this.

"No," he growled defiantly. "You're not taking Alexis anywhere."

"Dark Magician Girl, what is this?" Yugi demanded, knowing full well how he would feel if the conversation had concerned Jaden in the same way.

It was Dorothy who answered. "Listen, please. It's the only way for both children to be safe until after their sixteenth birthday. If Yubel chooses to strike now, she can just take Jaden away before he can kiss Alexis and wake her. With her at her full power, none of us can take her on. Only the negation of the curse can do that."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"A Spirit Spell is no easy task for a monster, even Yubel," Dark Magician Girl replied. "And she initiated the most hazardous one of all. A curse to take a life. If the curse fails to activate, it still takes a life but instead of the intended victim, it takes the monster that casts it."

Mai's eyes widened. "You mean?"

Dark Magician Girl nodded. "This is why I could not entirely break the spell. It's the most powerful one there is. A life was offered and will be taken. Even in sleep, the life force will not be present in Alexis. The price is a single life, Alexis' or Yubel's."

"And she knows that," Fonda finished. "And that makes her determined to see this to the end."

Mokuba shared an unknowing look with Rebecca and turned to Seto. His brother gestured for him not to go through with it. He then looked to Yugi for answers; the other duellist he looked up to could give him none. He rounded back to the three spirits.

"Just one question," he asked. "What happens to Yubel if Jaden does have to break the spell?"

Dark Magician Girl replied with a small smile. "That is the clinch of the counter spell. It's still a life for a life. Alexis will be saved and Yubel will be destroyed instead."

Still unsure of what answer to give them, Mokuba was startled when Rebecca suddenly rose. She stood up, holding Alexis in her arms, and turned to gaze at him. He let out a short gasp as he saw in her eyes that she had come to a resolution.

"Becs?" he asked forlornly, realising her answer.

She ignored him, turning to Dark Magician Girl, and walked over to her. Behind her, every other parent in the gang gaped at the sacrifice she had chosen to make.

"Rebecca, what do you think you're doing?" Seto shouted at her.

"We have to," Rebecca snapped back at him in a strangled sob. "Not just for me, her and Mokuba, but for Yugi, Teà and Jaden. What Yubel had done has threatened them as well. It's threatened all of us." She moved her eyes back to her husband. "I know," she said to him. "I know we're going to miss out on raising her; we both wanted that. But if we do this, we have a stronger chance of keeping her and Jaden safe. And we'll get so many more years with her than we might never will."

Mokuba, with tears blossoming from his eyes, gulped back a sob and nodded. She nodded back to him and rounded slowly back to Dark Magician Girl, and carefully handed Alexis over to her. She looked at the duel spirit with pleading in her eyes.

"Look after her, please."

"Of course," Dark Magician Girl answered.

"A - la?" a small voice spoke from behind Rebecca. She turned around to see Teà walking towards her and Dark Magician Girl with a wriggling Jaden reaching out for Alexis. She burst into tears and ran back to the others. Teà brought her son close to the sleeping Alexis.

"A - la," he spoke again sadly. Then he leaned out of his mother's arms and kissed Alexis on the forehead.

"Com ba, A - la."

Dark Magician Girl easily translated what he had said. "She will, Jaden. I promise," she vowed.

Then she turned away with Dorothy and Fonda following her. Everyone watched, tears sliding from their eyes, as they left Mokuba and Rebecca's house and disappeared into the night, taking Alexis with them.

* * *

 **A very heavy sacrifice, but will it work out? Find out as the story continues.**


	7. Time is Running Out

**Okay, I'm going to say ahead of time that this chapter is going to be a short read, but I am hoping that you will find it satisfying nonetheless. Here we go…**

* * *

Chapter 6- Time is Running Out

 **Nearly sixteen years later** _ **…**_

Yubel thundered through the once ruined citadel she had claimed and rebuilt with her powers when she had discovered it with Chazz all those years ago. For the years that had passed since, she had had her forces search for the girl Alexis after the infant had mysteriously vanished but they had so far come up with nothing. Now, because the girl's sixteenth birthday was about to dawn, she was becoming ragingly desperate. She was being defeated, and if her enemies succeeded in keeping Alexis away from her, that defeat would be a fatal one. So she had ordered Chazz to resummon all of their search parties back to the citadel. The fools had to have missed something, she thought.

Chazz waited for her at the entrance corridor to the throne room. She lifted her eyes up and smiled at him. Under her tutelage, the boy had grown into a strong-willed duellist and a loyal teenage son.

"Mother," he acknowledged.

"Chazz," she spoke endearingly. "Sorry to rip you away from Duel Academy."

"It's alright," he said as they began to walk down the corridor together. "I know how important this is to you. Besides, I could use a little break."

"You still haven't convinced that girl you love her?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, really. She won't fall for me because she's got her heart set on Jaden."

Yubel stiffened. Her orange and green eyes turned from sympathy to anger. "Jaden?" she hissed.

"Jaden Yuki, not Jaden Moto," Chazz corrected himself in a hurry.

"Oh," Yubel replied, gradually calming down.

 _What was I thinking anyway_ , she thought. _Jaden, Judai, is still holed up with his parents in their family home at the Kaiba compound_.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I should have been more specific. But like I said, it doesn't matter. I've gotten over Alexis Rhodes anyway."

Yubel stopped again. Another first name coincidence? No, she decided. She was really getting desperate if she was being this startled by something as trivial as someone sharing the same name as her prey.

 _But perhaps - - -_

"Rhodes? I think I've heard that name somewhere."

"Probably her brother Atticus. He's this big music star slash pro duellist."

 _That must be it_ , Yubel concluded, although she was still unsettled by how close the coincidences were. She changed the subject.

"Are they all here?"

"Yep. The last party came in half an hour ago."

Yubel and Chazz strode into the throne room. Right in front of her throne stood the leaders of the search parties. The rest of the duel monster spirits she had enlisted to serve her over the years waited in the audience chamber below for her to address them.

Chazz halted next to the throne as Yubel continued pacing past him and stood there at his post. Yubel paced back the other way, an action that made the party leaders nervous. They had good reason to be.

"It's incredible!" she shrieked suddenly. "Sixteen years! And not a trace of her?! She can't simply have vanished into thin air!"

She approached the leaders and brought her voice down to a cooler and more neutral tone. "Are you sure you've searched everywhere?"

One of the leaders, Ojama Black, took a step forward. "Yep, yep. Everywhere. All the world, mistress."

His fellow leaders spoke up. "Yeah. Yeah. That's right. Everywhere. Here. There. Anywhere."

"Quiet," Chazz hissed at them.

"What about the cities? The towns? Forests, mountains, islands?"

Ojama Black thought and made a mental checklist. "Uhh, yeah. We searched cities. Towns. Forests. Mountains. I - Islands. Uhh, houses. And err, what've I missed?"

"There's something you missed?" Yubel uttered in a low growl.

"No, no, mistress. We searched 'em, searched a whole lot of 'em earlier today. I just forgot what they're called. Oh wait, I remember. And all the cradles."

Yubel's eyes widened. "Cradles?" she asked blankly.

Ojama Black nodded, happy that he remembered the word. "Yep, yep. Every cradle."

"Cradle!" Yubel exclaimed. She turned to face Chazz. Unbeknownst to any of her servants, a deadly smile appeared on her face. "Did you hear that, my son? All these years, they've been looking for a baby."

She rounded on the party leaders again and began to laugh insanely. They chose to laugh along with her. Chazz restrained himself, knowing what was going to come out of the servants' blatant stupidity.

It came.

The laughter fell away from Yubel's face, replaced by immense fury. "Fools!" she roared, bringing both her anger and power to their maximum.

In fright, the Duel Spirits started to flee the room in droves.

"Idiots!" she screamed as she threw her energy attacks at them, smiting the party leaders. "Imbeciles!"

She kept throwing attack after attack after them until any servant who survived through fleeing had vacated the room. Then she relaxed, and then nearly doubled over.

"Mother?" Chazz asked in concern.

"I am fine," she answered, regaining her stance. But she knew she was not. Her lifeforce was weakening, slowly eroding away from her body, because of how much it was tied into the curse. The longer it took for her to activate it, the weaker she would get, until - - - - -

Yubel shook the thought out of her head and limped over to her throne. "They are hopeless. A complete disgrace," she muttered as she collapsed into it.

Chazz knelt by her side. "Mother, forgive me. I should have chosen more efficient servants."

Yubel glanced wearily at him and smiled, pulling up her hand and stroked her fingers through his spiky black hair. "Ahh, my dear Chazz," she sighed. "My son. You are my last hope."

"Anything."

"Unlock the wealth of your family. Use it. Find her. Find Alexis Kaiba before the end of this day."

"I will, mother," he promised.

"Then go, and do not fail me."

Chazz nodded, rising to his feet and bowed respectively before turning and leaving the room.

 **:*:**

As he walked back along the corridor, Chazz put his thoughts to his new mission. The first place he would go to look would be at Duel Academy. For a long time, he had suspected that the girl he knew as Alexis Rhodes could be the missing Kaiba girl his mother had been searching all these years for, but he had kept quiet because of how infatuated he had been with her. But no matter how he felt or tried to express his feelings, she ignored him and kept her attention raptly on Jaden.

If his suspicions about her were true, well, then she had her chance. And if his other suspicions about Jaden Yuki somehow being the son of Yugi and Teà Moto were correct - _well, how else could the slacker be so skilled_ \- then that would just make his revenge that much sweeter.

* * *

 **It seems that Chazz has once and for all decided where his loyalty lies. What will happen next?**


	8. Getting Ready

**Another short chapter like last week's one, except this one will seem more like filler. Hope you like it though.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Getting Ready

In the near sixteen years that had passed, Alexis had come to know nothing of her true parentage. Under the watchful eyes of Dorothy, Dark Magician Girl and Fonda Fontaine, she had grown up in a small cottage deep in the forest on Academy Island until she was fourteen. Then she was reintroduced into the world when she enrolled at Duel Academy, presenting herself as Sheppard and Dorothy's adopted daughter and Atticus' sister.

Her guardians also had integrated themselves into a life at the Academy. Dorothy headed the Card Shack and was now in a position to be seen around Chancellor Sheppard entirely in public. Dark Magician Girl, now known to others by her second name Mana, worked in disguise as Sheppard's secretary. Like Dorothy, she was also in a position that could allow her to start being with the one she was destined to love and share her life with. Syrus Truesdale, the second born child of Brian and Danielle, had come to Duel Academy as a student in the Slifer Red dorm. Unfortunately, she could not take the chance as to do so carried the risk of her losing her powers. If somehow the plan would fail, she would need them as she stood the best chance of confronting Yubel.

Fonda had the easiest of transitions. Having been a teacher-in-training sixteen years ago, she was able to complete her studies and she became the school's gym teacher and nurse as well as being named the head of the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm; this allowed her to keep an eye on Alexis when she started as a student. Like her sister spirits, she was also brought into contact with the person she was destined to be with. Only last year, an evil organisation calling itself the Society of Light came to the Academy to take control of the school, with her soulmate as its leader. She was overcome with shock that Sartorius had somehow turned evil that she rendered herself unable to prevent her students from falling under his influence, Alexis included. Although she woke up to herself quickly after that, she was forced to stand by helplessly as a small group of students fought back and defeated the Society. It was only then that it was uncovered that Sartorius had been simply possessed by an alien entity. Glad that she finally had the chance to have him, she did not want to act upon her feelings until the war with Yubel was over.

The latter two spirits fighting to keep themselves away from their soulmates were not the only thing the three spirits had had to deal with. At the same time Alexis started at the school, a brash but brilliant student named Jaden Yuki had also begun his time there. Although they were told otherwise by Kaiba Corp officials, Dark Magician Girl could sense that he was really Jaden Moto. Later, when he visited Duel Academy once, Pegasus confirmed it for them and explained that Jaden had been stubbornly insistent to his parents about attending the academy.

The reason why this was such a struggle was because, although the two had not known the truth of it, Jaden and Alexis had met up again and the bond between them had reconnected. The spirits believed it was dangerous for them to come together so early before the curse's last day that Yubel would find them and still snatch victory for herself. Fortunately, the bond did not yet transcend to pure love over the past two years and they did not come to know the truth about each other.

Another concern of worry to the spirits was that Jaden and Alexis had both befriended Chazz Princeton, the boy they knew to be Yubel's adopted child. Fonda expressed very little doubt that he was waiting at the school for the reappearance of Alexis Kaiba. Luckily, or so they had been led to believe, he had not recognised her or Jaden.

But now that was all reaching its end. The day had finally come. Jaden and Alexis' sixteenth birthday arrived. Now, Dorothy, Dark Magician Girl and Fonda were sitting at the dining table in the forest cottage, planning a surprise party for the two.

"Well, what do you think?" Fonda queried. "Two separate cakes or one huge one?"

"It should be two huge cakes," Dorothy answered. "We're going to have a lot of guests coming."

"Okay, good enough," Dark Magician Girl said, clapping her hands together. "Now what about presents?"

Fonda thought on an answer. "I think a dress would be great for Alexis, but for Jaden - - - -

"Don't worry," Dorothy giggled heartily. "I've got Jaden's handled. Two very rare cards."

She held the two cards up for the others to see. Fonda's jaw dropped.

"Where did you get those? Those are the two rarest equip spells in all of Duel Monsters."

Dorothy grinned. "I know. One of a kind, the both of them."

"He'll love them," Dark Magician Girl agreed. "But not as much as he'll love Alexis when he knows the truth tonight."

"Shh, not yet," Dorothy and Fonda hushed her.

"Sorry. I can't help it. We're so very near, and Alexis can finally be reunited with her parents."

The other two nodded, remembering the toll Mokuba and Rebecca had had to pay to ensure their daughter's safety.

"Okay, a dress for Alexis. A really fancy and pretty one. I say we make it rather than buy it," Dorothy stated.

"Good idea. And it should be a shimmering sky blue," Fonda suggested.

Dorothy pictured Fonda's idea, and then imagined her own. "No dear, I think it should be a vivid crystal pink."

"But Alexis hates pink. Remember when you painted her dorm walls that colour?"

A droplet of sweat ran down Dorothy's head. "Yes, and you're right. I don't want to go through that again. Shimmering sky blue it is."

"Alright," Dark Magician Girl said. "I'll make the cakes. Dorothy handles the dress. Fonda, you can make the place spotless and sparkling."

Fonda rolled up her sleeves. "Consider it done. I'll also put up the decorations in here and outside."

"Come on girls," Dorothy declared. "We have a party to prepare."

"Wait!" Dark Magician Girl suddenly shouted.

Dorothy and Fonda looked at her curiously. "What?" they asked.

"What kind of cakes should I make?"

"Jaden loves chocolate," Dorothy offered, remembering the many times he had ordered chocolate cake as a dessert from the Shack.

"Alexis prefers ice cream cake," Fonda mentioned.

Dark Magician Girl sighed. "Good. Are the distractions in place?"

"Yep, already done," Dorothy nodded. "Though I'm still a bit worried about leaving Atticus in charge of that."

Dark Magician Girl and Fonda winced. Ever since Jaden and Alexis had saved Atticus from the Shadow Riders after he had disappeared for a time, Dorothy's adopted son had displayed an ongoing penchant for constantly being a showoff and playing matchmaker for his foster sister.

"True," Fonda replied. "But we've got Blair, Jesse and the others to keep him from going too far."

"Right. Okay. What about Chazz?"

Dark Magician Girl recounted what she had overheard from Sheppard's office when Chazz had gone in there for a meeting with the school chancellor. "He's dropped out and gone home. No surprise there. Yubel must be getting desperate by now to involve her son directly."

"You mean her pet!" Fonda seethed.

"No, she loves him as a mother would a son."

"She'd still give him up if it meant getting her claws on Jaden."

Dark Magician Girl nodded sadly in reply, but brightened back up.

"Never mind that then. He's not here right now, so we can tell them freely," she exclaimed. "Now, shall we get this party ready?"

"Yes," Dorothy answered positively as she headed for her sewing cupboard.

"Spick and span, spick and span," Fonda mouthed relentlessly as she rushed to gather the cleaning equipment together.

Dark Magician Girl smiled and went over to the bookshelves. Recalling from memory, she selected a cookbook that contained the recipes for chocolate and ice cream cakes and went off into the kitchen to find the ingredients she needed. She then looked at the time.

"Better get going. Don't know how long the gang can distract them for. I wonder what they're doing now."

* * *

 **Short like I said, but again I hope it's okay. See you next week.**


	9. A Song for Two

**Sorry that one's is a little bit late, everyone. I had a job interview earlier today, and I was sick yesterday so I couldn't deliver it then either.**

 **a/n: The lyrics for the songs that come up in this chapter:** _Alexis italics,_ Jaden basic, **together bold. For extra notice, both songs belong to Walt Disney Pictures.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - A Song for Two

Alexis walked through the forest alone, thinking of the events from the past year. She could not remember any of the time she had spent as a member of the Society of Light, so she had asked other students beside her friends of what she had been like. Her heart had flooded with guilt as she listened to how she treated and spurned everyone who did not choose to join the Society, resorting to consider them beneath her feet and calling them names. To her, that was the complete opposite of how she would normally behave.

Then from her dormmates Mindy and Jasmine, she had learned of how Jaden had bravely fought to reach out to her and bring her back, shrugging off every insult she had thrown at him and kept trying undeterred. And of course he succeeded, restoring her to herself after defeating her in a duel. He had told her that she had won that; normally, she turned angry at someone for that but for some strange reason she could never be completely angry with Jaden. From the first day she had known him, it felt to her as if she already had, as if she had met him sometime before then. But she could not remember knowing anyone before being a student, except for her three aunts, Chancellor Sheppard, her foster brother Atticus and his best friend Zane Truesdale.

 _It's like Jaden and I have some sort of connection_ , she repeatedly kept on telling herself.

But her friend Jasmine and her own heart knew different, and the more she and Jaden went through physically and emotionally through the previous two years, the more she accepted what they were saying.

That she was in love with him.

"Alexis? Hey, Alexis?"

She turned around. Syrus, Zane's little brother, was running towards her from the other direction of the path she was taking.

"Hey yourself, Syrus," she replied when she reached her. "What's up?"

"Uhh, looking for you actually. Friends' meeting at the clearing near here. Everyone's attending."

"Is it important? I've got to see my aunts about something."

"Please," Syrus begged. "Can that wait a little? Atticus has been on my back about getting you there?"

 _Atticus? Oh great, now what_?

"Fine," she groaned. "I guess it can wait, as long as Jaden's coming to this thing."

"He is. Hassleberry and Jesse have gone to get him."

"Okay then. Lead the way."

She followed Syrus down the path that led towards the clearing. When they reached a fork, they found Blair Flannigan and Aster Phoenix waiting for them.

"You found her. Good," Aster said.

"About time," Blair grumbled.

Alexis scowled at the other girl. She knew from the very moment she realised how deep the feelings she had for Jaden were that Blair, who herself had long maintained a crush on him, would be a rival for his affections.

"Let's go then," was all she said verbally.

The four of them went on until they ran into Jim Cook and Axel Brodie at an intersection. Syrus almost fainted as he had nearly stepped on Jim's crocodile companion, Shirley. Shirley snapped her jaws to warn him off. Before anything could be said by anyone else, Bastion Misawa came in from another direction.

"Oh, everyone's here. Wait, where are Jaden, Hassleberry and Jesse?"

"Syrus said Hassleberry and Jesse went to get Jaden," Alexis answered him.

Syrus, forgetting his scary experience, snapped to attention. "Yeah, to make sure he's not running late."

"I see," Bastion relied. "Excellent idea. Shall we go on?"

The group went forward, going farther along the path until they at last reached the clearing. There they found Zane standing aloof and unaffected by anything. Mindy and Jasmine were sitting next to him, waiting patiently. Atticus on the other hand was buzzing with activity. He was sitting down on the ground with his back propped up against a tree trunk and his guitar lying in his lap. All around him sheets of paper were scattered all over. He was leaning down to correct something on the sheet nearest him when Zane coughed to get his attention.

"What?" he said. He looked up to see the others had arrived. "Oh good. You're here."

"What's all this, Atti?" Alexis asked as she and the others approached.

He gestured for them all to sit down. "Not you, Lexi," he added. "You need to stand."

"Okay, but what's up?"

Atticus waited until everybody else had taken a seat on the ground before he spoke.

"Okay. There's something I've come to realise. I…am not that good at being a singer."

"You've just figured that out now?" Bastion remarked incredulously.

Atticus glared at him but continued, "Recently, yeah. But I am a good music player and, I hope, songwriter."

"That we don't doubt, Atticus. Your music is great," Alexis encouraged him.

Everyone there nodded, even Zane.

"Yeah, at rock songs," Atticus countered. "But what about the genre I really want to do."

"Which is?" nearly everyone asked in surprise.

Alexis softened in her mood as she spoke the answer. "Atti's always wanted to write love songs. Not the pop kind, but the slow moving kind."

"Really?" Blair, Mindy and Jasmine asked, Jasmine more loudly and interested than the others.

Atticus nodded sadly. "Yeah, but every time I've written one, my manager said that they were never good enough and it's a bad idea to dabble in different music styles when the fans have accepted the one you're already known for."

"That's ridiculous, Atticus," Jim spoke up. "Rose Tattoo is primarily a heavy metal band, but they wrote one love song called Suddenly, and it's their most popular song."

Everyone looked at the Australian student in confusion, wondering how such a tough looking guy like him could know about that.

"I'm an Angry Anderson fan," he admitted.

Alexis brought the discussion back to its first subject. "Anyway, Atti, what do you need us for?"

"The others are going to be an audience, and critics. Lexi, could you please sing a song as I play?"

Alexis' planned reaction was to say no, but then she saw that her brother was really begging and truly needed her help.

"Give me the first one you've got done," she sighed in defeat.

She noticed that Atticus did not smile as he handed her the lyrics sheet.

 _He's actually taking this seriously. Better give him a good one_.

"Okay, Atticus."

Atticus slung the guitar strap over his shoulder and tuned the instrument. He began playing. Everyone's hair stood on end as the music that came out of his guitar sounded as if it was forlornly searching for something. A sob gripped in Alexis' throat as the melody triggered the same feeling. She started to sing.

...

 _I wonder_

 _I wonder_

 _I wonder why each little bird has a someone_

 _To sing to_

 _Sweet things to_

 _A gay little lark melody_

...

 _I wonder_

 _I wonder_

 _I wonder if my heart keeps singing_

 _Will my song go winging?_

 _To someone_

 _Who'll find me_

 _And bring back a love song_

 _To me_

...

Alexis finished the song with tears flowing freely from her eyes as Atticus brought the music to a halt. Everyone else in the circle listening to it clapped in applause.

"That was good."

"Brilliant!"

"Aww!" Mindy and Jasmine chorused sweetly.

Atticus shrugged indifferently. "It's not finished yet. Got some more work to do on it."

"Bro, don't change a thing," Alexis spoke. "It's perfect the way it is."

"Okay, sis," Atticus replied, appearing surprised that his short song had moved her so deeply. He moved onto the next sheet and looked at it carefully. "Okay, this one's a duet. Is Jaden here yet?"

"Jaden?" Alexis said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Atticus put his hands up in defence. "Before you blow your top, Lexi, it's nothing like that. You haven't heard him sing, or seen him dance."

"Jaden? Sing and dance?" Syrus exclaimed.

"We are talking about Jaden Yuki, right?" Bastion asked sceptically.

"I was just as surprised as you guys are, believe me. I found him at his favourite spot the other day and there he was, singing and dancing like he didn't have a care."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"He said his mother liked to dance and that his father usually sang for her when she did, but neither of them took it up professionally."

"And I told you not to say a word about it."

Everyone turned to see Jaden, with Tyranno Hassleberry and Jesse Anderson behind him, standing unusually straight, but his eyes instead of matching the mood his body and speech were showing glistened wondrously toward Alexis.

She realised he had been there to hear her sing. "Jaden, how long?"

"Just for the past couple of minutes. Lex, that was - - - that was beautiful."

Alexis did not blush; the emotions she was feeling now were too powerful for that. Her heart was warming up to a soft purring rhythm.

Unbeknownst to her, Jaden, or anyone else that was watching, Atticus grinned. The plan, his plan, was working like a charm. He began to believe that if he had known before that revealing his true feelings about his own music was to get this result, then he would have done it months ago.

 **:*:**

Jaden stood, staring at Alexis with renewed admiration. She kept on influencing that in him. From the day they met when Chazz had challenged him at the Academy arena, he had felt like he had known her his whole life. That feeling grew stronger as he had come to respect her duelling skills in their first duel at Obelisk Lake, and with that change, the dreams came. Only later that very night, sleep gave him a vision of him as a young baby crying out to another baby who was being pulled away from him. Ala, he had called her. He had no idea how he knew the other baby to be a girl; it just felt right in knowing that she was. The developments over at Duel Academy over the next two years kept him distracted him from the dreams, but they did not prevent him from having them when he was asleep. The visions varied the more time went on, evolving into images of him and Alexis dressed as royalty, the two of them running from something they were both scared of, then of him and her marrying and having kids while they were in hiding, and finally of him and the other baby again but this time a purple and black skinned monster was approaching them.

The dreams stopped for a while after his devastating defeat in his second duel with Aster and when he ran off, while unknowingly leaving Duel Academy open to attack from the Society of Light. When he returned and discovered that Alexis had joined the Society's ranks, the nightmares came back in stronger effect. Now joining the ones he already had was a single narrative that was simple to tell but painful for him to relive. Alexis walking away from him, leaving him behind with a cold sneer on her face. Watching her go, he would crouch down on the floor in misery.

"Alexis!" he cried. "Come back. Alexis, please. I love you!"

In his nightmares he said it. He also knew it in his heart. He loved Alexis, and so he fought and struggled to get her back. He eventually succeeded, returning her to normal, but he had no idea how to express his feelings for her and kept them quiet. It was after all the first time he had felt this seriously about something more than duelling or food. But even with his admission, the dreams continued at a much faster rate. He wondered often if it was his subconscious telling him time and again to confess his feelings.

 _Maybe they are_ , he thought as he stepped towards her.

 **:*:**

Alexis watched him move towards her. She walked across the clearing to meet him, matching him step by step until they were exactly four steps away from one another. Both sets of eyes, chocolate and acorn brown, glimmered with a love that was not yet realised.

"Do you mean that, Jaden?" she asked, regarding his comment of her singing.

"Of course, Lex. You're way better than even my parents."

This time she did blush.

"Well, since you're here, Jaden," Atticus interrupted, holding the duet song out to him. "Could you?"

"What do you think, Lex?" Jaden turned to ask her.

"O - okay," she nodded.

Jaden took the lyrics sheet from Atticus and together he and Alexis silently read and re-read the words until they were sure they both had it memorised.

"Ready?" he asked her again. Alexis smiled brightly and nodded a second time, taking his hand in hers. He found he didn't mind. Everyone else in the group but Atticus and Blair raised their eyebrows in interest. Blair sighed quietly in defeat. She knew when the game was over.

"Atticus," Jaden and Alexis said in unison.

Atticus played at the strings on his guitar. The melody that came from it segued into the form of a romantic ballet. Jaden and Alexis let the music sheet fall from their hands as they embraced to dance to it.

...

 _I know you_

 _I walked with you once upon a dream_

 _I know you_

 _The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

 _Yet I know it's true_

 _That visions are seldom all they seem_

 _But if I know you_

 _I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once_

 _The way you did once upon a dream_

...

 _But if I know you_

 _I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once_

The way you

Did once upon a dream

...

I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

...

 **And I know it's true**

 **That visions are seldom all they seem**

 **But if I know you**

 **I know what you'll do**

 **You'll love me at once**

 **The way you did once**

 **Upon a dream**

...

Atticus stopped the music where he had intended the song to finish, but Jaden and Alexis kept dancing as if he hadn't. Together they twirled and spun around the clearing, much to the amusement of their friends. For the two of them though there was only each other. They spoke through their eyes, admitting their true feelings to the other and replying on how much those feelings were being reciprocated. Then on their own they stopped and moved in closer together, tightening their embrace. Their eyes shared one more silent conversation before they closed and Jaden and Alexis edged their faces nearer.

After a time that only so few knew to be very long, Jaden and Alexis, the spirits of Judai and Alexandra, reunited with an incredible and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **I know what some of you may be thinking, so I'll explain. If they kiss, shouldn't the spell be broken now? The answer is no. The kiss is only required to break the spell if it has been enacted; in other words it will only work after Alexis falls under the spell's effects. I hope that's a good enough answer to the question and that you found this chapter to be good as well.**


	10. False Revelations

**Sorry for the long-awaited update, everyone. I must also apologise to fans of Believe for waiting so long as well for the next chapter there too; I am going to get there, promise. So, without further delay, here is Chapter 9 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sleeping Beauty.**

* * *

Chapter 9- False Revelations

The trip to the cottage was filed with much discussion. Atticus was bombarded with questions about how great and romantic his new attempts at songwriting were and that his agent must be one of the most stupid people on the planet. Zane, the quietest person involved, treaded along without a word with Syrus gushing by his side about going to meet Mana again. Aster had his phone to his ear, talking to a spokesperson at Kaiba Corp about the possibility of his participating in the next big-time tournament as it came very close to his already scheduled world tour.

Behind them, Bastion, Hassleberry and Axel were talking animatedly with Jim about him being an Angry Anderson fan. Ignoring the four, Jesse focused his attention to a silently crying Blair walking next to him. He had known for some time that she had a big crush on Jaden and was hoping that it would be reciprocated, but he also had known who Jaden had his heart set on and figured that that was just going to lead to heartbreak for Blair. He tried to think of some words to say to her.

"Blair?"

Already knowing that he was going to try to comfort her, Blair replied, "It's okay, Jess. I guessed that I never had a chance for a while. I'll be fine."

Jesse still regarded her with a concerned look. "If you're sure?"

"I am."

At the very back of the group, Jaden and Alexis walked hand in hand, their eyes turned to one another with the thoughts of the dance and of the kiss lingering on their minds. This was how they had been since parting from the kiss, since leaving the forest clearing with the others. The burdening weight of keeping their feelings quiet had been lifted from their shoulders and was replaced with an airy fulfilment of joy deep within their being. Everything that had happened up until then; protecting the keys to the Sacred Beast cards, facing the Shadow Riders, Jaden disappearing after losing his duel with Aster, the Society of Light coming to Academy Island, Alexis getting brainwashed and converted into the Society's ranks, and Jaden having to fight her and the Society, they were all far behind them now. Instead they were looking ahead to the immediate future, wondering and imagining what things could come about from the new change in their relationship. Whether those things involved peace or danger, all that either of them wanted was to be by the other's side through them.

 **:*:**

The cottage came within sight of the gang. Atticus snuck a quiet look back at Jaden and Alexis. The two young lovebirds, as he was beginning to like to call them, were still stuck staring into each other's eyes as they somehow managed to keep to the path. A wry smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and he turned his head forward to face all of the people waiting for them. His foster parents, Sheppard and Dorothy stood side by side between the two large picnic tables, one of which held the party food and two humongous cakes while the other was withstanding the weight of all the birthday presents piled onto it. Doctor Crowler to their right was leaning against the front of the house with both arms crossed over his chest, acting as if they were running late for a lesson rather than a party. Professor Bonaparte and his son Marcel were sitting calmly at the food table. Sartyr was adding some finishing touches to the foods he himself had contributed to the celebration. Fonda stood away from the group; she appeared to cast nervous glances towards an only recently arrived Sartorius, who was also staring back at her at times in the same manner. The instinct to matchmake triggered in Atticus' mind, but he put it away for later planning as he noticed with dislike the presence of two people he was not expecting to be there. Professors Stein and Viper kept at the back of the crowd, intentionally glaring the fact that they didn't want to be there.

And then last, Mana was standing in front of everything, obviously hoping to initiate the surprise welcome to the birthday duo.

Well, Atticus thought with a mental shrug, who was he to disappoint?

Giving a signal to the others, Atticus led Mindy and Jasmine to veer off to the left. Zane caught the signal and turned to the right. Syrus, suddenly realising where they were, followed his brother. Aster smiled at the shorter boy snapping back to reality and strolled off in Atticus' direction. Bastion and Axel parted from Hassleberry and Jim, turning off to the right while they went left. Jesse and Blair separated in the same fashion.

Leaving Jaden and Alexis' path very much clear.

The two stopped for a moment, knowing in that instant that there was noone walking ahead of them. They raised their eyes away from one another and turned towards the cottage. There, their gazes widened as they took in all of the sight that was before them.

Mana, who had been keeping her eyes on the two of them since the gang's arrival, replied to their reaction with a beaming smile and threw her arms up.

"Happy birthday!" she crowed.

"Happy birthday, Jaden and Alexis!" everyone else declared in unison.

Jaden and Alexis glanced back to each other in confusion, asking quietly if the other one knew if this had been going on. When the answer of no was exchanged, the confusion fell away and they met their friends and teachers with a bright grin.

 **:*:**

Dorothy, Mana and Fonda all agreed about halfway through the celebration that the party was a fantastic success all around. All of the food prepared between Dorothy and Sartyr was devoured by the ravenous appetites of many of the boys. Atticus was requested by Mindy and Jasmine to perform love songs so everyone could get into a dancing mood. Jaden was the first to, asking Alexis to dance with him before Atticus had even played for a full minute. Next, Syrus shyly asked Mana if she wanted to dance with him; she accepted, shrugging her shoulders at her two fellow spirits. Misinterpreting it as a challenge, Fonda rose up and dragged Sartorius away from the table to dance with her. Dorothy simply smiled and offered her hand to Sheppard. As Atticus' music progressed, other pairs joined those who were already dancing. Aster and Jasmine. Jesse and Mindy. Marcel and Blair.

Finally the music wound down and all thoughts were turned to gifting the birthday boy and girl their presents. Syrus, Zane and Hassleberry went first.

"We all chipped in on these," Syrus mentioned as he handed a card each to Jaden and Alexis.

Jaden turned his over. "Elemental Fusion! Whoa!"

"Command Knight," Alexis exclaimed in equal feeling. "I've been trying to get this one for a while."

The three boys all grinned and made way for the next person. Crowler stepped forward and gave Jaden a homework pass and Alexis the 'Soul of Purity and Light' monster card.

"That pass is one-use only," he warned Jaden. "Don't waste it."

Bastion came after him, handing over a pair of the latest model of the Duel Academy Personal Messengers. Professor Sartyr's gifts were two free copies of his newly published cookbook. Bonaparte's were another homework pass for Jaden and a collection of spell and trap cards for Alexis. Mindy, Jasmine and Atticus followed presenting Alexis with a necklace bearing small onyx stones coloured red, yellow and blue. The thing they had for Jaden though - - - -

"It feels like a book," he thought out loud as he surveyed the package.

Alexis swiftly glanced at her brother and two dormmates. "It had better not be one with love tips," she said sternly.

The threesome gave out a nervous chuckle and backed away. Jaden unwrapped the present. Sure enough, it was exactly what Alexis had guessed.

Marcel and Blair took their turn. Like Syrus, Zane and Hassleberry, they each gave Jaden and Alexis a single Duel Monsters card, the trap card Heroic Surge for Jaden and the monster card Warrior Lady of the Wasteland for Alexis.

Jim and Axel's presents were both books on duelling strategies. Jaden and Alexis gave them a hard look and asked why they would need that.

"That's what I said," Jim nodded, "but Axel reckons you need to harden your skills and strategise better."

Axel snorted in answer as the two moved to let Jesse in. The teal-haired Crystal Beast duellist handed Jaden a single card while he gave Alexis a duelling pack.

"The Cyber Princess cards. Thanks Jess," Alexis replied.

"Wow! Elemental Hero Neos Brutus!" Jaden exclaimed. "There's only ten of these!"

Jesse winked back. "Pegasus thought you could use one of them, so he sold that one to me at half price."

Behind Jesse, Aster looked both curiously and somewhat enviously at the card. "What's the full price for it?"

Jesse turned back to him and whispered the answer in his ear. Jaden swore he saw the pro duellist turning pale. Whether he was or not, Aster quickly recovered and stepped in to hand his presents over. To Jaden, he gave a pack of Elemental Heroes cards while he put a single card in Alexis' hands. He winked slyly at her.

"Jesse isn't the only one who has pull with Pegasus."

Alexis looked at the card, and her eyes widened. "C - Cyber Angel Vishnu!"

"What?" Jaden cried childishly. "That's got an ability to destroy Fusion monsters! What are you trying to do, Aster?"

Aster shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought that Alexis might like to beat you for a change."

Alexis smiled a little. "That would be nice."

Everyone, even Jaden, laughed. Then Mana handed an envelope to Jaden, and glanced mysteriously at Alexis.

"That doesn't mean it'd going to be easy for you," she said.

Jaden opened the envelope and tugged out the two cards it held. He looked up amazingly at Mana.

"Really?"

"Yep. Dorothy pulled some strings of her own."

"But, these are the rarest Equip spell cards ever," Jaden stammered.

"And all yours. Alexis, your present is waiting inside," Mana said, winking a hint in her eye.

Alexis looked back at her questioningly, then she caught similar glances from Dorothy and Fonda to go on. She got up and headed inside the cottage while everyone else gathered around Jaden to see just what his newest Equip spells were.

Alexis did not to go any farther than the main room for her present. Gasping out in surprise, she approached Dorothy's sewing table. There, laid out waiting for her on the smooth timber surface, was a gorgeous ornately-designed sky blue dress. Gingerly, she stretched out her hand to stroke the material; it was a beautiful cut of satin, but under the touch of her fingertips, it felt like it was actually made from real silk. She moved her other hand to pick it up.

"It's a nice dress."

Alexis dropped the dress back onto the table and she turned to face the owner of the voice that had spoken.

"Chazz?"

From the back corner of the room where he had been standing watching her, Chazz moved out of the shadows.

"Hey, Alexis."

"I thought you had gone home."

Chazz smirked. "I was. I got about halfway, but then I remembered the gang had been planning a birthday bash for you and Jaden. Turns out I didn't want to miss it."

"Huh. Thanks," Alexis smiled. "But why didn't you join us and the others outside?"

"Your aunts," he answered with a shrug. "I get the feeling they still don't like me."

Alexis contemplated his response. It was true that for some reason her aunt had always been extremely cautious wherever Chazz was concerned, especially when they found out he had a crush on her. But dislike? There was no way they could dislike him. Chazz had proven himself time and again.

"That's not true," she spoke. "They know that you're a good person."

"It doesn't matter whether I'm good or not," Chazz stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head. Then he turned to face her again. "So, you and Jaden, huh?"

"How did - - -

"Saw you two dancing. Neither one of you took your eyes off the other."

"Oh," Alexis said guiltily.

Chazz's ears flicked to attention the moment he heard and recognised the guilt. It was time to strike. He adapted his voice to a more comforting tone.

"Don't worry. It's fine," he said. "At least it's Jaden. For all I know, it could have been someone worse."

He stepped closer towards her.

"I'm just hoping the rumour's false."

Alexis looked at him, her curiosity overriding her guilt. "What rumour?"

"That," Chazz answered slowly, "That you're the missing Kaiba girl."

"What?" Alexis stammered, remembering having heard the old story of Mokuba and Rebecca Kaiba's infant daughter disappearing years ago many times over from Mindy and Jasmine. "That's crazy."

"Is it, Alexis? You know you're adopted but you have no idea who your parents are. Your aunts have never told you anything about them. For all you know, you could be."

Alexis considered it for a moment. Yes, she had never been told a single word about her parents, not even about whether they were alive or not. But her being the daughter of Mokuba and Rebecca Kaiba, it was still a stretch to think about for real. Chazz sensed that she was feeling doubt and pressed on. "Remember the story. At the same time the baby vanished, so too did three women often seen in the company of her parents. One of them had adopted a boy before then."

 _Atticus_ , Alexis thought.

"Even…even if what you're saying is true, and I am the Kaiba girl, I still don't see what that has to do with me and Jaden starting a relationship."

 _Time for the kill_ , Chazz thought secretly.

"It's got everything to do with it. Haven't you seen the news today?"

Alexis shook her head. Chazz went on.

"Apparently the Kaiba girl is going to be reunited with her parents this evening to celebrate her sixteenth birthday, and to meet her fiancé."

Alexis first reacted to the fact that it was the Kaiba girl's sixteenth birthday by wanting to state that it was just a coincidence, until the last part of Chazz's statement registered in her mind.

"Fi - Fiancé?" she choked.

Chazz nodded to her. "Yeah. She, you if I'm right, is going to be officially engaged to the son of Yugi and Tea Moto tonight."

Alexis wanted to shake he head in denial, but some uncertain feeling growing inside was telling her not to be ignorant of what Chazz was saying. She looked into his eyes, and she saw how serious and honest they were. That he was. Knowing that led her to the only conclusion that was left.

Everything he was saying was true.

Again she tried to deny it, not out of disbelief, but of her own personal values. All her life she had wanted to do things differently. Wanting to be recognised as a great duellist rather than being seen as the prettiest and most popular girl in the school. Not being as boy crazy like the other girls around her. And perhaps the greatest of all her wants, having the decision to make her own choices. But if Chazz was right, all of that was going to be taken away from her. Even worse, it was never hers to begin with. She was just going to reassume her old life where everything was decided for her, even on who to love. As she thought this, a very familiar face, someone who was just outside, popped into her mind.

"No. Jaden and me, we're - - -

"Not if your parents or your aunts have their way," Chazz interrupted. "Face it, Alexis. The future you want is not gonna be yours anymore. But if you still don't believe me, why don't you ask your aunts yourself?"

Alexis looked down at the floor. "I don't think I can."

There was no answer. Alexis looked back up. Chazz was nowhere to be seen. For a brief moment, she thought she had imagined the whole conversation, until Mana walked in through the front door and Chazz's accusation returned to the forefront of her mind.

"Alexis, is everything okay?" Mana asked.

Alexis rounded on her. "Am I the missing Kaiba girl?"

Mana's gentle eyes spasmed with fear. "Where did you hear a thing like that?" she exclaimed quickly.

"Chazz was just here. He told me that you're taking me back to my parents tonight so I can get engaged to a complete stranger."

She waited for the rebuttal, the one hope she had that everything she had just been told was all just a rumour. Then she grew uncertain when Mana did not answer straight away. Instead her aunt was frozen in horror, an expression of panic crossing her face.

"Chazz?" she gasped. "He was here?"

After that Mana remained silent. Alexis was about to push for an answer when Dorothy and Fonda rushed into the room.

"Mana, what is it?"

"We heard you scream."

 _Scream_ , Alexis questioned mentally. _She didn't scream. What's going on_?

 **:*:**

Mana looked between Dorothy and Fonda, flashing to each of them the image of the question Alexis had just asked her and the short talk that followed. Their faces fell.

 _Does she know_ , Dorothy wondered.

 _It's obvious she does_ , Fonda argued, _this is one of her favourite games. Yubel's trying to get Alexis to turn on us_.

 _But what do we say_ , Mana cried. _If we say nothing or lie, Alexis will find out some other way. Yubel will take advantage of that_.

 _Well, we can't tell her the whole truth either_ , Fonda spoke hotly. _If we reveal to her that the person Chazz told her about is Jaden, then she'll calm and Chazz will get wise and go report back to his mother_.

 _Yes, he'll likely be waiting to talk to Alexis again_ , Dorothy agreed.

 _So, then what_ , Mana asked.

 _Tell her the truth but leave Jaden out of it_ , Fonda replied. _It's all we can do_.

 _But, that's brutal_ , Mana exclaimed in shock. _It'll break her heart_.

 _We know_ , Dorothy said uncomfortably. _But Fonda's right. If Chazz has discovered the truth about Alexis, he cannot be allowed to know about Jaden_.

 **:*:**

The three duel spirits exited their trance and turned to their confused ward. Dorothy stepped toward her.

"Alexis, we're sorry. It's true. You are the daughter of Mokuba and Rebecca Kaiba."

Guilt swept through her, Fonda and Mana as they saw whatever hope Alexis had shatter and fall from her face.

"And we are taking you back to your family tonight."

"Where I'm," Alexis struggled to speak.

Dorothy glanced back at Fonda and Mana. Reluctantly, with tears blossoming in their eyes, they nodded to her to answer. She faced Alexis again.

"Yes."

They waited for the fallout, for Alexis to break out in rage and state that she was not going to do any of those things and they would have to drag her back to her parents themselves, but none of it came. Alexis was just standing there, as motionless as a stone. In worry, Mana transferred her spirit into Alexis' consciousness. There, she was met with a flurry of images she gradually realised were dreams.

Alexis spending day upon day together with the gang, having fun at the beach or at the Card Shack.

Duelling throughout the rest of her school years.

Graduating.

Then came the ones that involved Jaden; watching him sleep in class and finding it a little cute, getting a warm feeling inside while in the presence of his cool and confident personality or whenever he expressed how much he cared, seeing how awesomely he duelled in the arena. Other visions concerning Jaden followed, showing Mana how Alexis was imagining the relationship between her and him would progress. But the worst thing for the guilt ridden Dark Magician Girl to experience was to hear what came at the end of it all. Just a single but nonetheless devastating line of words that she knew Alexis would never say to anybody out loud except to perhaps one person.

' _I can't live without him in my life.'_

Mana rushed back in a hurry to her own body to give Alexis a verbal reply, but by the time she had opened her eyes and moved her mouth to speak, Alexis was already racing upstairs to her bedroom with tears pouring down her stricken face.

Dorothy and Fonda turned to her worriedly. She answered their questions sadly, "Their bond…has developed more than we thought."

 **:*:**

Outside the cottage, out of view of the three duel spirits and the partygoers, Chazz grinned triumphantly. So he had been right. Alexis was the missing Kaiba girl. The grin changed into a smirk, as he pondered on how unhappy she now was. It made him feel good; no, satisfied, satisfied that he had gotten back at her for rejecting his advances.

 _And now_ , he thought deviously, _it's time to see if I'm right about the slacker_.

Ensuring again that he went unnoticed by the three spirits, Chazz slid out of hiding and strode over to the woods. A short glance behind him saw that he had gotten Jaden's attention. Smiling, he disappeared into the shadows and bided his time. A moment later, Jaden came crashing through the bushes.

"Hey Chazz," he said brightly.

"Slacker," Chazz greeted him.

"What brought you back to the island so fast?"

"I simply forgot to wish Alexis a happy birthday," Chazz shrugged.

"Okay, good, but nothing for little me?"

Chazz snorted. "Wouldn't matter if I did. You have a happy day everyday."

"Yeah, but there's something that's got to be said for birthdays, right?"

"I guess. Fine," Chazz said as his lips formed another grin. "Happy birthday, Jaden…Moto."

The characteristic grin slid off Jaden's face. His eyes burst out in fear.

"Um," he chuckled nervously. "Don't you mean Yuki?"

"Nice try, Prince of Games," Chazz remarked dryly. "I know your secret. The thing is, do your parents tell you theirs?"

"What are you talking about?" Jaden said guardedly.

"Well, given the fact your family lives at the Kaiba compound, I thought even you would know about the missing Kaiba girl."

"You mean Uncle Mokuba and Aunt Rebecca's kid?" Jaden said. "Little hard not to; they've been lonely for years since she vanished."

"Is that all you know?"

Jaden turned defensive. "Isn't it enough? I was a baby when that happened. So were you."

"True," Chazz smirked. "But unlike you, I pay attention to world events, public or private."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jaden, like the Kaibas are getting their daughter back."

"She's been found!" Jaden started.

"In a way. Yes, her parents will be getting her back, but she will also be getting her future husband. You."

"What?!" Jaden cried.

"Yep," Chazz sneered. "The Motos and Kaibas are going to be united as a family one day as tonight you will be engaged to marry the girl."

"No," Jaden shook his head furiously. "I can't. Alexis and I - -

"I know. The two of you are dating. Aw, you're gonna break her heart, Jaden."

"No I'm not," Jaden replied firmly as he fished a phone out of his blazer pocket and dialled in a number. "Pegasus, get my private jet to Academy Island now. I need to see my parents about something."

"Oh, they want to see me as well, do they? Good."

He took a step back towards the cottage, but then turned back to the boy behind him.

"Thanks for telling me, Chazz."

Chazz waved him off. "Do what you gotta do, Jaden, but I don't think you should tell Alexis about this. At least, not until after it's settled."

"Good idea," Jaden noted.

As he watched Jaden storm off back to the party, Chazz let all the pretences of friendship fall away from him. Pleasure took hold of his every emotion as he saw his gambit play out well for him. Now not only did he know the real truth of Jaden and Alexis' identities, but he had also crafted a way that they would never know about each other and that the three spirits would not let them know before the curse's time would run out.

Smirking wickedly, he summoned up one of the spells he had learned to master through his childhood to transport himself back to the citadel. He had good news to give to his mother.

* * *

 **I hope that this was well worth the wait I've put you all through.**

 **1) The cards Elemental Fusion and Heroic Surge are my own creations.**

 **A) Elemental Fusion** (Spell card) - Pay 1500 Life Points. Allows a Fusion Summon from any two Elemental Hero fusion material monsters from the deck or graveyard.

 **b) Heroic Surge** (Trap card) - If an opposing monster targets one of your monsters for an attack, your monster gains half of the attacking monster's ATK strength until the End Phase.

 **2) I know Cyber Angel - Vishnu only just started appearing in Arc-V. I thought it would just be a little bit of potential fun to have it in Alexis' deck now if she ever has a duel with Jaden.**


	11. At the Compound

**In this chapter, we explore what life has been, and still is, like at the Kaiba compound. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - At the Compound

Anyone who had seen the Kaiba mansion years before had not recognised it at all in the past sixteen years, for when it was built and owned by Gozaburo Kaiba it was believed by countless people that, with the large house and extensively detailed lawns and grounds, there was no possible way the land could be expanded upon. For a long time, they were proven right as it remained the same, until Yubel's surprise appearance at the presentation ceremony. Following that event, Seto Kaiba initiated plans for a massive redesign; the original house would be accompanied by three more of equal size, one for the Moto family, another for Mai and Joey, and the third for Tristan and Serenity. All four buildings were to be situated to form an unconnected square. The area within that square would be converted into a large play area for all of the children, a small duelling arena and a clear expansive yard for larger gatherings. All the work was done within a single year. The Motos were the first to move in, taking up residence in the farther-most house from the front. Joey, Mai and Christine were next, choosing the western building as their new home. Tristan and Serenity moved into the final one much later, after Serenity gave birth to twin boys, Kyle and Berend.

Life tried to progress as normal as it could possibly be, but the continued absence of Alexis in their lives and the threat of Yubel hanging over their heads consistently weighed them all down. Mokuba and Rebecca both smiled and laughed whenever Noah, Christine, Jaden and the Taylor twins were around them but at the same time were reminded of what they didn't have. As it went on through the years, it was privately agreed by the other parents that it was best for the morale of the two that none of them should have any more children until Alexis was returned home. The agreement was strongly kept to, except on one occasion.

Five years after the day Yubel appeared, it was soon made clear that one of the women was again pregnant. Ironically it was Seto and Kisara who had slipped up. Mokuba however waved away any guilt that they were feeling, stating that he and Rebecca were happy they were going to be an uncle and aunt again. Melissa Kaiba was born five months afterwards.

In the time since then, there had been no more new children. Under the careful eyes of their parents, the children gradually grew up into teenagers. By the time the older ones had turned eight, all of them had shown that they inherited the interest in Duel Monsters, using the duelling arena in the courtyard for a variety of reasons from simply playing the game for fun to being a way of solving an argument or a fight. To the amused notice of the adults, the majority of these fights and arguments were between the Taylor twins who were so unalike one another. Kyle was tall and slender and took after his mother in his looks; Berend was short but stocky and a mirror image of Tristan. They were also different in their hair colour; Kyle, like his father, had dark brown hair while Berend's was a light shade of brown tinged with the red that belonged to Serenity.

But the question that was on everyone's minds was if either of the two had gotten Tristan's volatile temper. The answer to that was yes, but only applied to one: Kyle. Once again, Berend was dissimilar to his brother, inheriting Serenity's much cooler frame of mind.

It was also noticed by Kisara and Mai who picked the least fights. Noah and Christine, who had been notorious as toddlers screaming who wanted to be the first to go down the slide in the play area, had become thick as thieves despite Noah taking after Seto and Christine taking after Mai. They both took to sharing responsibility in looking after the other children whenever the adults had to leave the compound, Noah especially increased his interest in that duty after Melissa was born. Seto and Mokuba had smiled at that, recognising that the boy had the Kaiba instinct to look out for his family.

It was a good thing that Noah and Christine had taken on such a level of maturity at a young age; two years later, when the children were ten, it was discovered that Yubel had somehow penetrated the compound's defences. For his birthday, Jaden had got a new deck of cards from his great grandfather. Unbeknownst to anyone, Yubel had converted herself into a duelling card and was secretly inserted by one of her minions into the deck. When she reached Jaden's hands, she began to plot a way to get him separated from the other children and obviously saw her chance when Kyle got into a fight with Jaden and challenged him to a duel. In that duel, Jaden summoned her to the field in Attack mode and sent her to attack Kyle directly, resulting in the elder Taylor twin being injured for real. Alarmed, Noah called for Roland who upon reaching the arena recognised Yubel on sight.

Realising the game was up, Yubel tried to coax Jaden to come with her. Frightened of her and appalled by what she had done to Kyle, he refused. Yubel scowled at him, spitting out in fury, "You will be mine!" and flew off into the air.

After that it became routine at the Kaiba compound to check any new duelling cards brought onto the property.

 **:*:**

Things changed again four years later when Jaden announced he wanted to go to Duel Academy. Remembering Yubel's infiltration of the compound and the fact she had never known her son was in danger at the time, Tea said no. But Jaden, thanks to picking up some habits from Joey, was persistently adamant. Eventually it was decided and organised for him to go under the alias of Jaden Yuki. The other children were then asked if they wanted to attend with him. They declined, having moved on to other interests. Noah was learning about technology from his father and uncle, Christine was pursuing a determination to be a watercolour artist, Kyle wanted to be a basketball player and Berend was aiming to be a social worker. Melissa, being at the age of nine, was too young to go.

As the next two years went by, the news from Pegasus of Jaden's escapades at Academy Island, first with the Shadow Riders and then with the Society of Light, brought the adults back to the memories of their own adventures. To their immense surprise, further news was given to them that Alexis and Dorothy, Mana and Fonda were at the academy also and that she had already begun reforming her bond with Jaden. Mokuba and Rebecca received their first look at their daughter in years through a photograph that Pegasus handed to them. In that moment, the two parents were blissfully happy once more, knowing that their little girl was safe, that she was with Jaden, and that in a matter of weeks their nightmare would finally be over.

 **:*:**

On the dawn of Jaden and Alexis' birthday, the environment at the compound was one of excitement. The night before, the parents gathered Noah, Christine, the twins and Melissa together and told them the entire truth. The children were all spellbound to hear that they had another friend or family member out there, that she had been kept hidden away as a means of protecting her, and that she would be rejoining them the next evening.

Preparations for the celebration took up the morning and early afternoon, until it reached a lull at around two o'clock, as the only thing left was to wait for the rest of the guests to arrive, many of whom Kisara, Yugi and Tea had left to greet at the airport. Everyone took on something to avoid getting impatient.

Tristan and Serenity took to conversing with the guests that were already present. Kyle and Berend were at the duelling arena playing a duel for old times' sake while a now eleven year old Melissa was enjoying her time on the swings in the playground. Solomon in his gathering age retired to his bedroom to rest. Seto was out on the grounds with his security force. Noah and Christine were strangely nowhere to be seen. Mokuba, Rebecca, Joey and Mai were all in the study on the upper floor of the Wheeler household; Rebecca sat calmly on the futon reading a book, Mai was habitually re-examining her duelling deck, and Joey was noisily snacking on food.

Mokuba was the only person not searching for a distraction. All day he had been fretting that something could happen to Alexis at any time and he would never see her again. As she always was in times of worry, Rebecca had been his rock, voicelessly supporting him as the day was edging toward its end. At lunch, she had asked Joey and Mai if Mokuba could watch the sun set from their house, hoping that that would give him some much needed solace. They agreed.

Now he was there, standing at the window, looking out to the west as the sun started to dip down to the horizon. He knew his wife meant well but she had apparently forgotten the old phrase 'a watched beaker never boils'. He had been there watching for over an hour, but it felt more like he had spent a whole day waiting.

Mokuba sighed, casting his eyes down to the floor. "Is this day ever going to end?" he groaned tiresomely.

Joey looked up from the platter of food in his hand, concern appearing in his eyes as he pictured himself in Mokuba's position, looking out at the sun and wondering if his daughter was ever going to come home. Solemnly he put the platter down on the desk and walked over to the younger man, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, Mokuba. In a few hours, you'll have Alexis sitting between you and Bec, and be keeping a sharp eye on Jaden while you're at it."

He knew he had tempted Mokuba to smile; he felt the muscles jerk up towards his head, but it only lasted for a short moment as Mokuba directed his eyes to the sun again.

"I'd take Jaden being interested in her any day over this," he replied.

Before Joey could rebuff him, Roland came to the open door, announcing his presence with a cough.

"Excuse me, Mokuba. The von Schroeders just wanted me to let you know they've arrived."

"Have they been shown to their rooms?"

"Yes sir. Zigfried in the Kaiba household, Leon and his wife just downstairs."

As Roland left, Joey let out a low whistle between his teeth. The morning had been fun in getting everything ready for the party, fun enough to get peoples' minds off the worrying anyway. But the afternoon was dragging on; it was either quiet or too businesslike to be the leadup to a big bash. The tension needed to be defused, he thought, and it need to be defused now.

He had just the thing in mind. A duel. A big duel, big enough to snap up everyone's attention. The unbidden image of Seto duelling Yugi crossed his mind but he put that to the side. With Yugi at the airport co-managing the entourage of guests coming from overseas, that idea was impossible. Then it came to him.

"I'll be right back."

 **:*:**

Out in the courtyard, Seto was going over a final piece of plans with his security force when Joey came striding from his house towards them.

"Kaiba, we need to talk."

Seto held up his hand, telling him to wait, and spoke again to his guards.

"One last thing, all guests must be here in the courtyard before sundown. Noone else can see Alexis being brought here."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," they chorused quietly.

The group disbanded as the guards headed off to their posts. Seto turned back to Joey.

"What is it?"

Joey approached him. "Things are getting too quiet and tense around here if you know what I mean. You know that all of us are looking for things to do to stop worrying ourselves to death."

"Your point?"

"Your bro is my point. He's gonna fall apart before we even get within an hour of sunset."

Seto's lips formed a grim line. As he had been frequently since they had become husbands and fathers, Joey was right. He too had seen Mokuba was on edge but had been busy with keeping everyone safe to do something about it.

"What are you suggesting?"

"A duel, Kaiba. You and me."

Seto stared back at him guardedly. Joey tensed, readying himself for what was probably going to be a negative response. He knew Kaiba would prefer to have Yugi as an opponent and remind Joey that he always lost a duel with him. The Joey of old would shout back to that remark with the boast that he had been getting better in the duels between them in the past three decades, but the Joey of the here and now kept his mouth shut. Seto's blue eyes wavered, visibly reconsidering, and a moment later he met Joey's gaze again.

"Alright Joey. Get your deck," he answered. He put his hand to his earwig, speaking into it, "Roland, inform all family members and guests that a duel will be taking place in the arena."

Roland must have asked who would be duelling, Joey realised as Seto soon spoke again. "Joey and me. Oh, and find Noah and Christine. I haven't seen them since lunch."

 **:*:**

At the back of the compound grounds lay two things that had been left untouched by the massive renovations of sixteen years prior; one was a small hedge maze which Seto and the guards had taken an excruciating effort to explore. The other was the forest, a good place to hide, good enough that Seto had failed to notice Noah and Christine hiding from him and his team there. Once they were gone, the two teenagers re-emerged and resumed on their own distraction. Christine nimbly reached up her hand and redirected Noah's eyes from watching his father depart to staring into her violet eyes. The thin line that was his mouth curved back into a smile and he circled his arms around her, drawing her into an embrace. Her lips came to his, meeting in a soft kiss. Christine's hands went from his chin to behind his ears as he held his head forward. He parted from her for just a moment to gaze into her face again. Not for the first time he wondered how things between them could have gone so beautifully right, remembering years back to when they were toddlers and they could not stop fighting. Then came the time when they did stop, when Melissa was born. The natural Kaiba big brother protective instinct kicked into him almost immediately, at the very moment he first looked into her wide sapphire blue eyes which looked back into his with curious wonder. From there Noah stopped arguing with Christine. Christine, not expecting the sudden change, felt vastly alone despite having Jaden and the twins around. Without either of them even knowing it, Noah had become such a central part of her life that she could not help gravitating towards him and invite herself into looking after Melissa alongside him. The two began to learn about responsibility together, and that itself naturally evolved to them looking out for all of the younger children as well.

Then when the both of them were fourteen, after Jaden left for Duel Academy, the twins starting to go their own way and with only Melissa in need of their watchful eyes and care, Noah and Christine felt they were less needed and spent more time with each other when Melissa was with one of the adults. During one such time, they realised the true depth of the relationship that had gradually been rising between them, beginning their love with a simple handhold and an innocent kiss from Christine to Noah's left cheek.

Smiling at the memory, Noah returned his lips to hers.

 **:*:**

Leaving the forest after a few more stolen kisses, Noah and Christine were heading back to the courtyard when an announcement came on via the loudspeakers.

"To all compound residents and guests," Roland's voice boomed across the grounds. "For your entertainment, a duel between Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler will be taking place in the courtyard arena."

Christine smiled wryly. "Daddy," she said, shaking her head. "You never stop trying."

Roland continued. "And Noah Kaiba and Christine Wheeler, will you please make yourselves present? Mister Kaiba is concerned of your whereabouts."

"Heh," Noah snorted amusingly. "He just wants to show me the value of beating a Wheeler."

Christine grinned mischievously, taking him by the arm. "Then how about we show him there's a much better value in another area?"

"You sure?" Noah asked. "I believe your dad will flip his lid if we do that."

Christine's grin softened into a warm smile. She leaned into him. "That's just something he's going to have to get used to."

* * *

 **Next up, Seto Kaiba vs. Joey Wheeler for the…oh, uh, um…I've forgotten just how many times they've duelled in the past three decades.**


	12. A Staggering Duel

**Let the duel commence…**

* * *

Chapter 11 - A Staggering Duel

The Taylor twins had long since finished their duel when Seto and Joey arrived at the arena, armed with their duel discs and accompanied by Mai, Melissa, Mokuba and Rebecca. Tristan, Serenity, the von Schroeders and all the other guests rushed to the second floor of the houses to get a better view. Upon hearing Roland's announcement, Solomon leaped up out of bed and hobbled off to join everyone else. Noah and Christine came running into the arena. Kyle and Berend, choosing to remain there to watch, acknowledged their arrival.

Seto and Joey moved into their positions at either end of the duelling field while Roland took the post as referee. Starting with his customary cough, Roland launched into a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we welcome you to this specially arranged duel between Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. The rules are traditional; both players will begin with four thousand Life Points, the first to lose all of his Life Points will be declared the loser and the opponent the victor."

Up in the crowds, small amounts of betting took place. Zigfried and Leon placed a one thousand dollar bet between themselves, Zigfried for Seto to win and Leon for Joey to prevail. Pegasus took one of Duke Devlin's three-to-one odds and gambled on Joey to be the winner. Tristan and Serenity shared their own wager but kept the winnings of either person secret from everyone else.

Roland completed his words with one more statement, signalling for quiet from the spectators. "Duellists, are you ready?"

Neither Joey or Seto answered. From experience, Roland knew what that meant.

"Then, begin."

"DUEL!" Seto and Joey declared.

"I'll let you have the first turn, Kaiba," Joey offered.

"Meaning you want the first attack. Fine by me."

Seto looked at the six cards that formed his first playing hand.

"Alright, I'll start by summoning Aqua Madoor in Defence mode."

A teal haired being with red eyes that wore a white mask over its face and a yellow cloak draped over its entire body appeared on Seto's side of the field, kneeling down.

DEF/2000

"And finish by placing a single card facedown."

"Okay, my turn," Joey announced, taking a look at his own hand. He paused for a moment, discovering with horror that maybe he should have been the one taking the defence. Oh well there was nothing he could do about it now.

"I play Pot of Greed. I get two new cards."

A pair of cards jutted from the top of his deck. He took them into his spare hand and examined them. Yes, he thought, two monsters. His feeling of triumph passed away a second later when he realised that neither of them had the strength to overcome or stand up to Aqua Madoor's defence, but if Aqua Madoor was ever forced into Attack mode - - - -

"I summon Kojikocy in Attack mode."

A shirtless muscled old man with a long grey beard dressed in a green and gold helmet and upper leg and wrist armour, blue pants, and a golden belt with a skull on the front, marched into being onto the field. It waved the scimitar it was wielding in its left hand fearlessly at Seto and Aqua Madoor.

ATK/1500 DEF/1200

"I set three cards facedown. That ends my turn."

Seto smirked. "Somehow I knew you wouldn't be able to break through my defence," he said as he drew for his turn. He took the card he had just drawn, added it to his hand, pulled out another card and set it down on the monster zone on his disc.

"I summon Dark Zebra in Attack mode."

A menacing variation of the seemingly gentle wildlife animal of the African savannah appeared next to Aqua Madoor, rearing up on its hind legs and fixing its blank yellow eyes and drill-like horn forward to its adversaries.

ATK/1800 DEF/400

"Now, my zebra, destroy Kojikocy."

The zebra galloped off across the field, barrelling into and over the scimitar-wielding old man. Kojikocy's body dissolved, shattering into pieces under Dark Zebra's hooves. Victorious in its stampede, Dark Zebra returned to its master.

Joey's Life Points dipped to 3700.

"First blood," Seto sneered. "I believe that ends my turn."

"Only a scratch, Kaiba," Joey stated defiantly. "I draw." Taking the card to begin his next turn, he then gestured his hand to his facedowns.

"I activate Silent Doom to bring Kojikocy back in Defence mode."

On the now vacant monster space, a glowing hand appeared and plunged its fingers deep into the ground, bringing the old man back from the graveyard. The hand faded away as Kojikocy assumed its defensive position.

DEF/1200

Joey raised his eyes to Aqua Madoor and Dark Zebra and considered his next move. Kaiba was employing both a strong offence and defence. Right now he had two monsters in his hand that could help Kojikocy out, but one of them he would prefer to save for another move and because of that, he could not risk the other monster yet as it was his only remaining means of an offence. He had to play it safe.

"I set one card facedown."

"Is that all? You've been improving all these years, Joey, and now you're playing like this?"

"It's not a contest, Kaiba," Joey reminded him.

"True," Seto conceded, "but you should still take it seriously."

He started his next turn, drawing a card and placing it in his hand. "To prove it to you, I'll summon Mystic Horseman in Attack mode."

A brown-furred and purple-skinned centaur with gleaming blond hair atop his head and a goatee on his chin strutted proudly into existence, raising a scythian axe in preparation for attack.

ATK/1300 DEF/1550

"Which will attack Kojikocy."

At Seto's word, the horseman charged toward the old man.

"I don't think so, Kaiba," Joey retorted. "Activate Trap Hole!"

A hole in the ground opened up, catching Mystic Horseman by surprise. The centaur only had a few moments to cry out as it fell in. The hole sealed back up.

"So much for his entrance," Joey remarked.

"There's still my zebra," Seto answered back. "Dark Zebra, destroy Kojikocy for good."

As it had before, Dark Zebra galloped off and barrelled Kojikocy over, sending him back to the graveyard, and obediently returned to Seto.

"I place one card facedown. Now, let's see if you can pull more stunts like that."

"Sorry to disappoint ya," Joey said after glancing at the card he had just drawn. "But it's back to basics. I summon Tiger Axe in Defence mode."

In place of Kojikocy, a humanoid tiger wearing steel blue armour around its shoulders and chest and tigerskin armbands on its forearms and wrists took a defensive position, placing its battle axe before itself.

DEF/1100

"Then I'll copy you and lay one card facedown."

"Hmph," Seto snorted, actually feeling disappointed. "More of the same, alright. My turn!"

Keeping the card in his spare hand, he declared the next part of his move.

"Dark Zebra, attack his Tiger Axe."

Dark Zebra took off and trampled Tiger Axe into the ground, causing it to shatter and disappear.

"Now, Joey, you had better come up with something good. I set one card facedown and call it a turn."

"Something good, huh?" Joey repeated. "Okay."

He drew his next card, praying that it was a monster. It was, but one he could not use yet, not without a sacrifice. Faced with a dilemma, he turned his gaze to the only monster he had left, the one he had wanted to save for a special move. But he knew that if he didn't put something on the field now, he was going to get creamed.

 _Time to change tactics_ , he thought to himself.

"I summon Baby Dragon in Defence mode."

Everyone watching the duel all smiled a little as one of Joey's favourite monsters, the cute little orange dragon with wide blue eyes known for being so enthusiastic when summoned, leaped into life on the field.

DEF/700

"Let me guess," Seto said sardonically. "You're waiting for the Time Wizard."

"Maybe," Joey shrugged. "Either way, I end my turn."

Seto drew and put the new card in his hand. "Then you know how this is going to go. Dark Zebra, destroy that dragon."

Dark Zebra lowered its eyes down to Baby Dragon and charged. The small mythical reptile squealed in terror. It was over in seconds. For some reason though Joey only smiled.

"You're right, Kaiba. I did know. I activate my facedown Time Machine to restore Baby Dragon to the field."

In a zap of light and a gush of blue smoke, a large black capsule appeared. The capsule's door opened, revealing a grinning Baby Dragon. The reptile playfully hopped out as the capsule drew back into the smoke.

"Of course your turn's not over," Joey continued. "You can still get another monster to attack."

"If you mean moving my Madoor into Attack mode, where any monster you can summon will be able to destroy it, then I'm not falling for it. I end my turn."

This time Joey was the one to smirk as he drew his next card. "That was a mistake, Kaiba."

Seto blinked. "A mistake?"

"Yeah. It might've gone better for ya if you had switched Aqua Madoor's position. Oh well."

"You're bluffing, or you've just drawn Time Wizard."

"Neither," Joey boasted. "This time, I've played ya. I sacrifice Baby Dragon to summon Jinzo in Attack mode!"

Seto inhaled a breath of shock. Joey _had_ played him. Everyone else felt the same surprised sensation, looking on as Baby Dragon left the field with a delirious giggle and was replaced by the black and dark green android Joey had won from Espa Roba long ago.

ATK/2400 DEF/1500

"Of course, you know what that means. Say goodbye to every trap card on the field."

Blue sparks shot up at the Spell and Trap zone on either side of the field, creating a layer of static electricity underneath the cards. Four of the facedown cards, two of Seto's and two of Joey's, were each struck with a bolt firing from the layer and were instantly vaporised.

For the first time in the duel, Seto showed an aggressive reaction, growling through his teeth.

"And then there's the attack," Joey grinned. "Jinzo, let that Dark Zebra have it! Cyber Energy Shock!"

"Not a chance, Wheeler!" Seto exclaimed. "I activate Invisible Barrier. You cannot attack Dark Zebra for the rest of this turn."

"Like I could with one monster in play," Joey replied. "I lay one card facedown and put the game back to you."

 **:*:**

Among those watching the duels, the people who had put money on Seto to win were starting to feel hot under the collar, Duke most of all. While the majority of bettors had gone for Seto to get easy money, Pegasus had placed a five thousand dollar wager on the three-to-one odds for Joey to win. If the impossible was somehow achieved, he would wind up paying the card designer fifteen thousand.

"Hey, uh, Pegasus?" he asked nervously. "Any chance you'd like to withdraw your bet? One-time only offer."

"Oh no, Devlin boy," Pegasus chuckled. "I always like to bet on the underdog."

Across from them, Serenity eyed Tristan with a smirk as they viewed her brother's turnaround. Tristan tried to avert his eyes but could not stop the reddening blush on his face.

Down at the arena, two sets of betting were being traded. Kyle and Berend put fifty dollars between them; Berend thought that Seto's tactics and logic would win the day while Kyle who often sided with their uncle or their dad, supported Joey.

On the other side of the field, Noah turned to Christine.

"What do you say, Christine? Care for a little wager?"

Christine grinned mischievously. "Alright. If daddy wins, you have to propose to me on my seventeenth birthday."

Noah reacted abashingly, but then his face changed to match the mischief that was on hers.

"Okay, but if my dad wins, you have to kiss me right after we tell our families we're dating."

Christine blushed, answering, "You're on, honey."

 **:*:**

Seto, ignoring what was going on around him and Joey, proceeded with his next move. Drawing a card from his deck and then placing it in his hand, he moved to play another card.

"You asked for it, Wheeler. I play from my hand, the spell card Change of Heart. With this, I can take control of one monster from your side of the field until this turn is over. And since you only have one, I'm taking Jinzo!"

"What?!" Joey cried.

Jinzo silently walked over to Seto's side and turned around to face his temporarily former master. Seto crossed his arms, regarding both Jinzo and Dark Zebra. "Let's see. Twenty four hundred, eighteen hundred, that's forty two hundred. You've got thirty seven hundred Life Points." He glared impassively at Joey and eyed his single facedown. "I think I'll do this one at a time. Jinzo, attack Joey directly."

"Hold on Kaiba," Joey answered. "I activate Skull Dice."

A purple imp dressed in a black witches costume carrying a red die twice its size appeared in the Spell and Trap zone. Seto was not impressed.

"I should have known you would fall back on your luck games, but go ahead."

"Go, Skull Dice!"

The imp threw the die onto the field. Slowly the cube rolled and rolled towards the centre. All around them the two opponents heard cries from their audience on what number it would land on. Duke was the loudest to be heard, continuously crying, "Land on one! Land on one!"

The die stopped.

The number was five.

"Yes!" Joey shouted.

Jinzo's Attack strength was reduced to one fifth of its power, dealing to Joey only four hundred and eighty points of Damage and bringing his Life Points to 3220. However Joey was left with no choice but to steel himself for what was to come next.

"Lucky," Seto stated. "Dark Zebra, strike Joey down."

Remembering what had happened to Kojikocy, Tiger Axe and Baby Dragon, Joey kept his eyes open bravely as the zebra charged into him, heavily devastating his Life Points to 1420.

"I end my turn," Seto spoke.

"Whoa!" Roland cried. "Just when Joey lays some blows, Mr. Kaiba's attack knocks him for a loop! Can Joey come back from this?"

"Yeah, Joey can," Joey muttered quietly as Jinzo moved back to his side. "That Dark Zebra is really getting on my nerves. High time it took a curtain call."

He drew, putting the card in his hand. "Jinzo!" he exclaimed. "Let's get that stampedin' freak! Cyber Energy Shock!"

Jinzo put its gloved hands close together, creating a pulsing blue-white energy between its palms. Without a word, the energy shot forward, striking Dark Zebra in the heart. Letting out a whinny, Dark Zebra shattered into nothing.

Seto's Life Points decreased to 3400.

"I'll put one card facedown. That ends my turn."

Analysing the situation of the duel, Seto looked at what he had in his hand as he drew out his next card. It was another trap card and he had no monsters left except for Aqua Madoor who was still valiantly defending him but would not be for long. He required another line of defence.

"I activate Fiends Sanctuary. With this, I can summon a Metal fiend token to the field."

Joey gulped nervously as the gargoyle-like creature showed itself on Seto's monster zone. He recalled the effects of this card quite easily, even reminding himself of the changes to its rules. If he ever attacked it, it would be him that would get dealt the Battle Damage and not Kaiba.

"I end my turn, and pay one thousand Life Points to keep Fiends Sanctuary in play," Seto concluded.

His Life Points dropped to 2400.

Joey began his next turn. Looking at his newly drawn card, he smiled and put it in the Spell and Trap zone.

"I play Stop Defence, which allows me to switch one of your monsters to Attack mode. Aqua Madoor, you can get up now."

Aqua Madoor rose into Attack position. ATK/1200

"Now, Jinzo, attack!"

Jinzo formed another pulsing ball of blue-white energy between its hands and shot it at Aqua Madoor, destroying it and cutting Seto's Life Points to 1200.

"That ends my turn."

His statement was punctuated by Roland. "It seems that Joey has managed to turn things his way again, gaining a slight lead over Mr. Kaiba. Could this be it, everyone? Could this be the day Joey's fans have been waiting for, the day he finally defeats Seto Kaiba?"

Although he did not show it openly, due to the reason that this game was being played for fun and to lighten the mood for Mokuba and everyone else involved, Seto was agape with horror of the possibility that Joey could actually beat him. For years he had grown to accept the fact that Yugi was capable of beating him and therefore he was satisfied that noone else from their generation at least could. To have that change, for Joey of all people, was more than he could bear.

He needed things to go his way.

"My move."

He drew. _Perfect_ , he thought, _this should buy me some time to get a strategy together_.

"First I destroy Fiends Sanctuary."

The Metal Fiend token shattered into non-existence.

"And then I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

From the sky above, energy in the shape of swords plunged down into the ground, pinning Jinzo inside a circle.

"You cannot attack me for your next three turns."

"I know the deal," Joey replied.

"I end my turn," Seto said.

* * *

 **Will the activation of Swords of Revealing Light give Seto the opportunity to thrash Joey senselessly once more? Find out as the duel concludes in the next chapter.**


	13. Only A Game

**Not going to waste any time here. Let's get back into it.**

* * *

Chapter 12- Only a Game

The first turn for each player after the casting of Swords of Revealing Light was short but tense. Joey drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand, ending things there. Seto was forced to take the same action. Then on Joey's next turn - - -

"I summon Brigadier of Landstar in Attack mode!" he cried.

A little man with an orblike head dressed in a burgundy-and-white musketeer uniform complete with a brown hat with a white feather tucked into the band and brown gloves and boots on its hands and feet appeared next to the pinned Jinzo, carrying a futuristic rifle in its right hand. A moment later it too was surrounded by the Swords of Revealing Light.

ATK/900 DEF/1200

"Why Attack mode? This," he said, showing the card he had drawn a turn ago. "I equip Lightning Blade to my Brigadier."

In Brigadier of Landstar's left hand, a sword with a wide blade and a steel hilt with a guard that was fashioned into two thunderbolts shimmered into reality.

"Which gives it a boost of eight hundred Attack points."

Brigadier of Landstar's Attack increased to 1700.

"Since I still can't attack, that makes it your turn."

Seto drew again but was forced to only add it to his hand. Joey's own drawing proved to be in his favour a third time. "I summon Axe Raider in Attack mode and end my turn."

A warrior wielding a golden battle axe and decked out in red and gold shoulder and chest armour worn over purple clothing took his place on the field next to Jinzo and Brigadier of Landstar. The Swords of Revealing Light disappeared, leaving Joey free to attack on his next turn.

That hardly did a thing, Seto thought, but he then amended what he was going to say next, reminding himself that it had protected him from total defeat for all of its duration. He started his turn.

"This had better work," he whispered to himself and went on to announce, "I play Pot of Greed!"

He took the top two cards from his deck. To his satisfaction, one of them was a monster. It was a Level Six monster, meaning the he would normally require a sacrifice to summon it, but he had just the right card in his hand to help him deal with that.

"I remove one card from my hand and place it in the graveyard. By doing this, I get to play Cost Down. With this, I bring the star levels of all the monsters in my hand down by two."

"Next, I summon Des Volstgalph in Attack mode."

A stone grey dragon covered from head to tail in gleaming red armour burst into being with a terrifying roar, its fierce cyan-coloured eyes glowering down on Joey and his monsters.

ATK/2200 DEF/1700

"Now, two targets of equal strength. I think I'll go for the favourite. Volstgalph, attack the Axe Raider."

Des Volstgalph reared back its head and pushed it forward, unleashing a torrent of red and orange flames at Axe Raider. Overcome by the attack, Axe Raider collapsed into ashes.

Joey's Life Points dropped to 920.

"Now Volstgalph's special effect comes into play. When it successfully destroys one of your monsters, you receive five hundred more points of damage." The torrent of flames blazed onward, overwhelming Joey and reducing his Life Points to 420.

Des Volstgalph closed its maw, putting an end to its assault.

"I set one card facedown. Your move, Joey."

Joey exhaled raggedly, recovering from the severity of the dragon's attack. Glancing first at Mai, who nodded at him encouragingly, and then to Christine standing next to Noah, he turned to his deck and drew his next card.

"Jinzo," he commanded his android monster. "Attack Des Volstgalph."

Jinzo sent another blast of energy forward. The energy struck the dragon, forcing it to recoil and break apart.

Seto's Life Points went down to 1000.

"Next, Brigadier of Landstar, finish this and attack Seto directly. Lightning Thunder Blade!"

Brigadier of Landstar raised the Lightning Blade. Above it a thunderstorm formed and crashed with lightning. A single bolt slashed downward, touching upon the blade of the sword. The lightning circled around the sword, crackling as it went. Brigadier of Landstar lowered the sword and bounded off to meet Seto. Upon reaching him, Brigadier of Landstar brought the sword up and swung it down. Seto's body writhed as the energy zapped through him, assaulting his Life Points.

Joey looked on disbelievingly. Had he really done it? Seto answered the unsaid question for him. He gestured to the card he had placed facedown.

"I…activate…Emergency Provisions."

He continued his facedown move by placing four of the cards from his hand into the graveyard. His Life Points rose significantly to 5000. As he completed his counter move, Brigadier of Landstar's attack took real effect, sending his Life Points plunging down to 3300. Brigadier of Landstar retreated to Joey's side of the field.

Seto gasped as the effects of the lightning subsided. "Good move, Joey. Saw it coming but a good move."

"Not so bad yourself, Seto. I lay one card facedown and end my turn."

"Mine then," Seto said, drawing his new card. "I play Card of Demise. I get to draw cards from my deck until there are five in my hand."

Because there had been no cards in his hand after playing Card of Demise, he received five in total. Carefully he surveyed them, arranging himself a new strategy.

"I summon Dark Blade in Attack mode."

As if it was born from the imagination of a medieval fantasy writer, a warrior clad entirely in black and grey spiked armour with a flowing red and black cape draped over its shoulders strode calmly onto the field, drawing out a long curved sword in each hand.

ATK/1800 DEF/1500

"And it will attack your Brigadier of Landstar."

Dark Blade sped forward, angling both its weapons in for the kill. Brigadier of Landstar's eyes widened as the blades were brought slashing down upon it. Dark Blade backed away as the brigadier split into four parts and then shattered.

Joey's Life Points lowered to 320.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Joey grimaced. To him, this duel had gone all over the place. First, Seto was the one with an indomitable line of monsters and he was the one taking the time to bring them down. Now it was the opposite. He was the one with the long-standing monsters and Seto was the one cutting him down piece by piece.

Except the difference was that the first time around, he wasn't so low on Life Points, he reminded himself.

"I draw."

He pulled the next card from his deck. His expression brightened as he looked at it.

 _Oh yeah_ , he thought, _Joey Wheeler_ _'_ _s getting some reinforcements_.

"I summon Goblin Attack Force in Attack mode."

A group of five goblins, each one wearing a purple tunic, brown padded chest armour and a yellow helmet, marched their way into existence. Leering at Seto and Dark Blade, they held their spiked clubs in a threatening stance.

ATK/2300 DEF/0

"Goblins, attack Dark Blade," Joey ordered.

Their leers widening into massive delighted grins, the goblin attack force tore off, cackling as they went.

"Your attack triggers my facedown!" Seto countered "I activate Command Silencer, negating your attack."

The goblins halted a quarter of the way to their target, sparing each other a confused look, and sullenly returned to Joey.

"And because of Command Silencer," Seto continued. "I get to draw one card from my deck."

Seto drew and added his new card to his hand. "But I believe it's still your turn."

"Yeah it is," Joey shot back. "Jinzo, attack Dark Blade."

Jinzo sent a burst of energy from its hands streaming to the armoured figure. Dark Blade did not react at all to its own destruction.

Seto's Life Points went down to 2700.

"As per their effect when I end my Battle Phase, I switch Goblin Attack Force to Defence mode."

The five goblins kneeled on the ground. DEF/0

"That ends my turn."

"Very well. My move," Seto declared, drawing for his turn. "First, I play my second Cost Down. By sending a card to my graveyard, the star levels of the monsters in my hand are decreased by two for the duration of the turn."

"Because of that, I am now able to summon Swordstalker in Attack mode."

Out of a small space in his monster zone, a horrendous giant creature of purple flesh and blood red wings flared up into being. Bearing gleaming yellow eyes, a malevolent grin on its lips and a sword carved out of bone, Swordstalker appeared as though it was an amalgamation of every animal that was commonly demonised in a nightmare.

ATK/2000 DEF/1600

Seto pushed on with his move. "And now, his Special Ability. He can draw a quarter of the attack power from any monster in my graveyard and add it to his own. Swordstalker, draw your additional power from Des Volstgalph!"

At Seto's command, a ghostly image of Des Volstgalph appeared in front of Swordstalker. The sword-wielding nightmare monster gripped the undead dragon by the shoulder, sucking away a portion of energy into his own form. Once he was finished, Swordstalker released Des Volstgalph and allowed it to return to its resting place in the graveyard.

Its Attack strength rose up to 2550.

On the other side of the field Joey blanched, both at the sight that he had just witnessed and at Swordstalker's new Attack total. That only meant one thing.

Of course Seto had come to that conclusion before he did. "Swordstalker, attack Jinzo! Slice that troublesome android in two."

Scarily, Swordstalker found room in its mouth to lengthen its grin. Unfurling its wings to their fullest potential, it burst up into the air, raising the sword above its head. Travelling forward, it changed direction and came down, swinging its blade in a single vertical swipe through Jinzo. The android monster wrenched itself backward, reeling from the blow and fell to pieces in a terrific explosion. Victorious, Swordstalker returned to its master's side.

Joey's Life Points trickled down to 170.

"I end my turn," Seto smirked in satisfaction.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk from his face," Joey groaned to himself, drawing for his move.

 _Hmm_ , he thought, _this should come in handy. But should I leave it in my hand or put it facedown? If one of the cards he put in the graveyard to activate his Cost Downs is what I think it is, then it might be best to hold onto this. On the other hand, with my Goblin Attack Force needing to stay in Defence mode since that Swordstalker_ _'_ _s stronger than their attack and if Kaiba summons another monster, I_ _'_ _ll be history_.

"One card facedown. That ends my turn."

Silently, Seto took his turn. He looked at the card he drew.

 _Perfect_.

"You're done, Joey! I play Monster Reborn to bring a monster back to the field, and that monster shall be my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

All those watching the duel gaped in awe as Seto's trademark monster and all-time favourite emerged onto the field, its sparkling silver white skin and sapphire blue eyes placing it in direct contrast with Swordstalker standing next to it.

ATK/3000 DEF/2500

"Swordstalker, wipe out the last of his defences. Destroy the Goblin Attack Force."

Swordstalker moved forward, choosing to cut each goblin down one by one with malicious glee. Once Swordstalker was finished with its massacre, he then ordered the second part of his attack.

"Now, Blue Eyes, attack - - -

"Stop right there, Kaiba," Joey interrupted, gesturing to his three facedowns. "I play Roulette Spider, cutting my Life Points in half, and attach it to your Blue Eyes."

Joey's Life Points were reduced to 85.

The robotic spider with a black-and-yellow checkerboard pattern on its abdomen and a metal arrow extending from its body like a stinger appeared in a white flash and leaped high into the air, hugging itself onto Blue Eyes' face. The dragon reacted in fury, thrashing its head left and right, unknowingly moving itself to the centre of the field.

Seto glared at Joey.

Joey answered with a slight gulp, only now remembering that Seto never took anything other than destruction happening to his Blue Eyes very well, even more so after meeting Kisara in this reality.

"Another one of your games, Wheeler?!" Seto snarled.

"Stop worrying, Kaiba," Joey answered. "You know what happens here depends on you, right?"

"Obviously, which is why I'm going to ensure it backfires on you."

"Sorry, Seto. I'm not gonna make this easy. I cut my Life Points in half again to activate Turbo Spin! Whenever Roulette Spider is being played, this card will make it spin a hundred times faster than its regular speed, rendering the monster invisible to the naked eye until it stops."

Joey's Life Points divided itself in two again, resulting in it being 42.5.

"What?!"

"Swordstalker and my remaining facedown will now take their positions."

Swordstalker and Joey's facedown vanished from their zones and reappeared with one on the western border of the field and the other on the eastern.

"Now, Roulette Spider, Turbo Spin, commence!"

With a roar of defiance, Blue Eyes involuntarily started to revolve in a circle, turning and turning. On its third revolution, it began to gather in speed. On the seventh, it had attained the normal maximum speed for Roulette Spider. On the twelfth, Blue Eyes' shape blurred. Every single person watching started to lose count; those that didn't gave up when Blue Eyes disappeared from view.

Sweat was sliding down Seto's face. He moved his gaze from his spinning monster to his opponent. Although he still called it a game of luck, he had to admit Joey had engineered this one well. With precision, he remembered that Joey had set Turbo Spin six turns ago and had done the same with Roulette Spider on the previous turn, obviously expecting Blue Eyes to make an appearance. Then he had allowed his Goblin Attack Force to be destroyed, not only so Swordstalker's attack could be used up but also to even the odds.

"Tell me, Joey," he spoke aloud. "Did you plan this?"

Joey nodded. "Actually yeah. Sorry to say this, Seto, but you just can't help but give Blue Eyes a spot in the limelight. And we weren't giving each other much of a chance to summon anything stronger than a monster that only required one sacrifice. So the only way left for you to get it on the field was to put it in the graveyard and resurrect it."

Seto took the explanation in. He smiled slightly. "So it took you this long to finally predict my moves?"

Left with no alternative, Seto fell back on his concentration alone. The odds were basically fifty fifty as either player stood an equal chance of losing something, but on a technical point, they were more varied. Should Blue Eyes centre on him or Joey, then the game would be over. If it struck Joey's facedown, then Joey was still sure to lose after his next turn. If Blue Eyes destroyed Swordstalker, then Seto would lose four hundred and fifty Life Points and be down a monster, giving Joey a bit more of a chance for a comeback. Taking a small breath, he issued out the command.

"STOP!"

Roulette Spider was heard to slow, switching from its whistling to metallic rhythmic clicking as Blue Eyes White Dragon was restored to the sight of everyone watching. In the crowd, Duke watched in suspense, hoping beyond hope that the game would favour Seto as it always had; the others spectated eagerly with wonder, choosing not to care where the arrow would stop until after it did. Blue Eyes came lumbering towards its final revolution, the arrow passing by Joey as the clicking trailed off. It started to grind to a halt as it approached Joey's facedown, moving past Seto until it quietly came to a stop.

Resting just before the border marked between Seto and Swordstalker.

Roulette Spider redirected Blue Eyes to its target and jumped, disappearing in a flash. Blue Eyes zeroed in on its own master and wanted very much not to carry out the attack. Seto's eyes shone with emotion, sensing the turmoil in his faithful dragon and extended his arms out as if he was meaning to welcome it an embrace. Knowing what he truly meant, Blue Eyes unleashed its White Lightning Attack on him.

Seto's Life Points sharply dove down to 0.

Joey blinked in amazement as he re-read the fact on the counter of his duel disc. Noone spoke a single word or made a noise, until Roland cleared his throat and announced, "Joey Wheeler is the winner!"

Mai, Christine and Serenity were the first to cheer. An astounded Tristan joined his wife and whistled triumphantly down at Joey. Kyle and Berend leaped and cheered for their uncle's long-awaited victory. Noah, turning to Christine, simply shrugged his arms, secretly fond of the reality that he would have to propose to her on her next birthday. Duke begrudgingly started to write out a fifteen thousand dollar check to Pegasus.

Mai wrapped Joey into a hug and gave him a kiss on the lips. Mokuba although feeling better after watching the duel was at a loss of words to say to his brother. Another person however did as Seto was to find as a small hand curled into his, grasping his fingers with a soft hold. He looked down into the little girl's smiling face and her sapphire blue eyes that she had inherited from her mother.

"You're the best duellist, daddy. No matter what," Melissa spoke with sincerity.

Returning her smile with one of his own, Seto picked his daughter up in his arms and drew her into an embrace, tenderly stroking her light brown hair.

Duel Monsters was only a game after all.

* * *

 **So** **…** **tell me what you think. Was it good or was it just a Big Lipped Alligator Moment? Anyway, we jump back into the main story next chapter. See you then.**


	14. Spellbound

**Now comes the part which earned the story its name. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13- Spellbound

Joey wasted no time in letting his victory go to his head. Despite that everyone there at the compound had witnessed it for themselves, he just could not stop boasting about it and showing off, embarrassing both Mai and Christine. But eventually there was a respite when it suddenly occurred to Joey that Yugi had not been there to watch. It did not last very long as he then excitedly ran out to the front lawn to wait for his friend and greet him with the news.

When a Kaiba Corp car came along the road and the driveway, he leaped up to greet it but when he realised it was an only car, he knew it couldn't be Yugi, Tea and Kisara as they were supposed to be leading the remaining number of guests in an entourage. His mood changed again as he saw Jaden get out of the car.

"Wait here," he heard Jaden speak to the driver. "This won't take long."

"Hey hey! Jaden! Long time no see, kid!"

Jaden turned to him with a glare that would have made even Seto flinch.

"Uncle Joey, where are my parents?" he demanded.

"Uhhh- - - Sorry, Jaden. They're not here right now. They're off getting some guests for the party. Oh, before I forget, happy birthday."

"Thanks, but I don't have the time so give them a message for me."

"Now wait there a minute!" Joey replied hotly. "That's no way to talk to your uncle _or_ about your parents!"

Jaden ignored him and went on. "I choose who I want to spend my life with. I don't know how it will go in the long run, but right now I want to spend it with my girlfriend Alexis and not Uncle Mokuba and Aunt Bec's missing daughter. Make sure they understand that."

Without another word, Jaden returned to the car and instructed the driver to take him back to the airport. Confused and speechless, Joey watched the car leave, trying to understand what he had been told. He couldn't make head or tail out of it. Of course Jaden was free to choose who he wanted, this wasn't the fifteen hundreds, but didn't Dark Magician Girl say that he would choose Alexis any day over anyone else.

 _Al - - - wait_ , he stopped suddenly. _The girlfriend's name is Alexis_?

Then he remembered what Pegasus had relayed to them all about Jaden and Alexis having actually met already at Duel Academy.

"Ah no!" he groaned quietly. "It's a case of mistaken identity. He's thinking Alexis Rhodes and Alexis Kaiba are two different people. I'd better explain this to Yug and Tea when they get here."

 **:*:**

Halfway to the airport, Jaden leaned back into his seat, feeling a little guilty that he had snapped at Joey like that. It was really his parents that he should have given that attitude to; they were the ones who wanted him to marry a girl he had never met. And probably Uncle Seto, Uncle Mokuba, Aunt Kisara and Aunt Rebecca as well, now that he came to think about it. What were they even thinking anyway? That he'd be okay with jumping into an engagement with a girl he would be introduced to only on the night he first met her? That he wouldn't have found a girl that he liked, that he loved, before he had turned sixteen? They had to be crazy if they really thought otherwise.

 _Oh well_ , he thought to himself, _if they are, just wait until they meet Alexis for themselves. I just hope I can explain all this to her in the right way_.

As he began to muse how he would word his explanation, Jaden never noticed the other Kaiba Corp car that was passing by him in the opposite lane, nor did its occupants think to glance at him. For if they had, Jaden and Alexis would have been reunited that much sooner.

 **:*:**

To say that the plane ride from Academy Island and then the car ride from the airport to the Kaiba compound were quiet would have been a complete understatement. All throughout the journey, Mana could not keep her eyes and thoughts off of Alexis. Ever since leaving the island, the young girl had been largely unresponsive, only moving as though she was a remote-controlled machine; a single glance into her mind revealed to Mana that that was precisely what Alexis was feeling like. She probed deeper within and arrived at the foundation of the problem. Alexis had fully accepted their lie as the truth and had miserably surrendered to it. Guilt went swimming through Mana continuously, causing her to turn to either Dorothy or Fonda for just a second. Her two friends obviously had sensed her anguish; they were not looking at her or Alexis in the eye.

 _Just a little longer_ , she thought. _About an hour until sunset_.

 **:*:**

The compound residents all breathed a sigh of relief as Yugi, Tea and Kisara finally returned, bringing with them the various foreign diplomats and royal families, as well as Bakura and the Ishtar family. Seto then commenced on starting the final arrangements of the celebration, moving all the guests into the courtyard to clear out the houses to make way for Alexis' secret arrival. The revelation that Joey had at last beaten Kaiba in a duel swept through from the guests already present for the occasion to the new arrivals. Caught up in the wave of congratulations, Joey forgot to tell Yugi and Tea about Jaden's surprise appearance and quick departure. In the midst of all of this, Leon von Schroeder realised he himself had forgotten something.

He headed back inside the Wheeler household to collect the presents for Jaden and Alexis' presents from his guest room.

 **:*:**

The car carrying Alexis and the three spirits inside quietly trundled into the compound driveway and slowed to a stop outside of the Kaiba house. Looking out the window, Fonda checked to see if anyone was around. When she found noone was, she turned to Dorothy and Mana and nodded. The two nodded back. Dorothy opened the door on the side of the vehicle that was facing the house, got out and held it open. Mana offered Alexis her hand.

Alexis looked up at her solemnly. She took Mana's hand and moved out of the car, her emotionless eyes staring at the house looming in front of her. Fonda followed, still surveying their surroundings. Quietly taking leadership, Dorothy gestured over to the front doors and began to walk towards them. Mana gently guided Alexis along as Fonda kept pace behind them.

As the four approached the house, Dorothy momentarily scanned the interior of the building. Finding no other presence, she opened the doors and urged the others inside. Mana nodded, continuing to lead Alexis on. The spirit peered into Alexis' thoughts again, wondering what she was thinking now. As it was before, Alexis was caught up in an overwhelming ocean of misery. Mana transmitted this to Dorothy and Fonda as they closed the doors together. Only Dorothy replied.

" _We just have to hold the truth back just a little bit longer, okay_ ," her sister spirit coaxed her. " _It will all be over soon_."

" _I know, but what if she never forgives us? Or her family_?"

Dorothy quieted from making any response. In that instant, Mana knew she would not get any. None of them had ever actually put any idea as to how Alexis would feel about them after the curse was broken. The answer to that question right now, judging by Alexis' emotions, was obvious and too disturbing for Mana to accept. With heavy hearts, they moved on, guarding and escorting Alexis until they reached the bedroom her family had intended to be hers since before she was born.

Mana entered the room first. A slight smile came to her lips as she examined it. Mokuba, Rebecca and the others had clearly been investing in their preparations for Alexis' return. Using the knowledge that had been given to them over the years of what she liked and what she didn't like, they had transformed what was once a baby's room into one that was perfectly set out for her. The walls had been repainted with a nice light cream, the cot on the left side had been replaced by a large bed with a sturdy mahogany frame and a mattress covered by vivid indigo blue blankets, the previously vacant right-hand side wall was taken up by a combined entertainment and computer desk unit, a small cupboard was tucked into a corner, and the back wall remained bare to make room for any of Alexis' personal interests.

As she was brought in, Alexis ignored everything once again, dampening Mana's spirits and hopes that the room would show that her family loved her. They were raised again as Dorothy and Fonda also came in and their expressions brightened with how well the room was made up. Mana led Alexis over to the desk and moved the chair out from underneath it for her to sit. Alexis paused, looking silently at it before she leaned in and sat down. Mana took a moment to regard Alexis, marvelling again at just how beautiful she was appearing in the dress Dorothy had made for her. Coming up beside her, the person in question held her hand out, trying to direct Alexis' attention to the curtained window between the cupboard and the desk.

"Alexis, don't you want to look out there?"

Alexis gave her no answer, except to look miserably down at the floor.

"Your family's out there, waiting to see you after all these years. Don't you want to put on a warm smile for them?"

This time, Alexis did respond, but not in a positive way. A sob was captured in her throat, making the sound that came out of her mouth turn into a strangled choke. Her acorn eyes brimmed with tears. She brought her hands up to hide her face from view as she cried, planting her elbows upon the surface of the desk.

"Alexis," Mana tried to console her, stopping as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She traded looks with Dorothy as the other spirit shook her head.

"I think we need to give her a few moments alone," she suggested.

Mana glanced from her to Alexis. Reluctantly, she nodded. Turning away, she made for the door. Dorothy also spared Alexis a tearful gaze as she followed Mana out. Fonda expressed a similar look on her face as she shut the door.

 **:*:**

Freya von Schroeder took extra special care not to be noticed by any of the partygoers as she went up the stairs of the Wheeler house to the second floor and navigated around the landing to the guest room she and her husband had been given. If Seto or any of his security guards saw her, she and Leon would end up in very big trouble.

"Leon," she called as she neared the door. "Leon, darling, are you still in there?"

"Just give me a moment, Frey," he replied, using his pet name for her.

Sighing, Freya threw the door open. There she found her husband kneeling down on the floor, picking up his duelling cards from the floor. She raised her eyebrows.

"You said you were getting the presents for Jaden and Alexis," she spoke sternly.

"I did," Leon answered. "They're on the bed."

"Then why are you gathering up your cards? Are you thinking of challenging Yugi again?"

Exasperatedly, Leon looked up at his wife of twelve years and the mother of his two daughters and single son. "No. The safe was broken into."

The smile Freya had on her face, believing that the situation before her had just been her husband up to his adorable childlike antics, slipped a little as she grew alarmed. All of their travelling valuables were kept in the portable safe Zigfried was extremely insistent they take with them wherever they go.

"What? Is anything missing?"

"Not the spending money or any of your jewellery, they're all still in there. All whoever tore it open seemed to remove from it were my cards."

Freya kept herself quiet. Never in her life had she understood the game of Duel Monsters or why so many people took such a delight in it, but she recognised it was important to Leon as he had devoted much of his lonely childhood to it.

"Are any of them missing?"

"I don't know yet," he said, taking a glimpse at one he had just picked up.

"Well, you better make it quick before Seto knows we're not in the courtyard. Remember, he wants everyone out there before Alexis arrives. It's almost sunset."

Alexis. Sunset, Leon thought as those two words rang a bell within his head. Then it hit him. In a flurry, he pulled the rest of his cards up from the floor and gazed at each of them in a flash. Freya looked fearfully at him as he worked, questioning why her remark had caused him to go into such a frenzy.

Leon finished up his examination of the cards he had in his hands and looked around the room, checking if there had been any cards he had failed to notice. He stood up, quelling the panic that was running through him, and checked the entirety of the room again from his new angle. When he realised he had collected every card in sight, he allowed the horror to dawn on him. In all of his deck, there was a single card missing.

"We need to get to Seto, Mokuba, anyone now!" he told Freya urgently.

 **:*:**

Not all of the Kaiba mansion or its allocated grounds were known to its current residents, even one as knowledgeable and intelligent as its owner Seto Kaiba. The official blueprints covered all aspects of the original house and the grounds, except for one area.

Attached to the back wall of Alexis' bedroom was the single door that led to a secret labyrinth constructed out of steel and cement that traversed though many passages tunnelled out underneath the grounds, all of which came to dead ends.

All but one.

One particular passage that started close to the entrance itself veered higher into the building, going up into the roof of the house. The hidden door at the other end of this passage held behind it a panic room, the true goal of the labyrinth's creation, built long ago at the instruction and bribery of Gozaburo Kaiba as a means of hiding himself away from the authorities or from one of his rivals should they ever make an invasive or hostile visit.

It was in this room that a thoroughly weakening Yubel was hiding, her power gradually being whittled down to its last as she used it to keep herself from being sensed by Dorothy, Mana and Fonda. Gasping harshly, she waited until she could snatch an opportunity.

She felt the four of them arriving outside and entering the building, all the while keeping a special focus on the torrent of Alexis' emotions and thoughts. She grinned widely as she came upon the girl's belief that she would never see Jaden again.

 _Oh, only if you knew_ , she thought wickedly.

As a predator would with its severely wounded prey, Yubel hungrily followed the trail of Alexis' anguish as she and the three spirits approached the bedroom and went inside. Yubel's anticipation grew when Alexis started crying at the desk and heightened when Dorothy, Mana and Fonda left her alone.

The time was now.

Calling upon her dwindling power, Yubel shook off the restraints of her physical form, abandoning her body. Her spiritual essence changed from its state of invisibility and turned into a vibrating orb of light purple energy. As she took on this new form, she regained her senses and concentrated her abilities on still keeping herself hidden from her enemies and willing her essence to travel on to Alexis. The orb moved, leaving the panic room and descending down the stairway. It switched direction upon reaching ground level, heading right for the door to Alexis' room. Not bothering to use her power to open it, she sailed on through and entered.

She found Alexis still sobbing at the desk. Her recognition of the girl brought about an assault to her self-control as a refreshed wave of the hatred she had been holding for millennia swamped her. She fought back, quelling it. It was not an appropriate time to lose her mind.

Calming herself, she neared Alexis, arriving at her old rival's side.

"Alexis," she spoke.

Alexis stiffened, her tears coming to a complete stop. She half rose from her position, lifting her eyes to look at the orb.

"Who - who are you?"

"A friend."

"I don't know you," Alexis said.

"And I don't you expect you to. It's been…a very long time."

Alexis regarded the orb suspiciously. "Sounds like you're more of a friend of my family."

The orb snorted in derision. "If I was, I would have told them when you were born not to set up this silly little engagement they've prepared for you."

Alexis reacted, visibly hurt by the reminder of what she was going to be put through and turned her eyes back to the desk.

"Hey," the orb cooed as it edged closer to her. "There's no need to act like that anymore. I'm here to help."

"Help?"

"Yes. Help to stop this arrangement, and to get you back to Jaden."

At the mere mention of his name, Alexis pulled back to face the orb.

"How do you know about my feelings for Jaden?"

"I have been watching you two for so long a time, first when you were close friends, and now that you've made the recent evolution to lovers."

Alexis blushed. "I - I wouldn't - call it lovers," she stammered.

"Oh Alexis," the orb giggled. "Why deny the truth? Your feelings have been there since you first laid eyes on him, and that interest grew as time passed, as you came to know him more."

Alexis shyly gazed down into her lap, her face feeling red and hot. This, this thing knew so much about her. About things she had never told anyone. Maybe it was a friend to her after all.

"How do you," she spoke to it again. "I mean, how are you going to get me out of this?"

The orb fell silent, hovering emptily in the air. Alexis waited for it to talk again, unaware that the reason for it suddenly going quiet was Yubel was taking the time to summon up another spell. Once it was made ready, Yubel answered her.

"Do you trust me, Alexis?"

Alexis pondered on the question presented to her. Did she trust this object? She did not know what or who it was, only that it claimed to be her friend and that it really wanted to see her and Jaden together. Then there was the brief impression that talking to and being asked to believe in the object was ridiculous, but she had witnessed other strange things during the two years she had been at Duel Academy that it then didn't seem so ridiculous at all. Then she thought of Jaden and wanted the chance. The chance to see him again and actually give their relationship a fair go. No, she corrected herself, recalling just how she had been acting. She didn't want just the chance. She wanted it all. She wanted Jaden.

"Yes," she answered the orb. "Yes, I trust you."

In the blink of an eye, the spell Yubel had been preparing transferred from her essence into Alexis' body. Alexis froze as if her very life had been stolen from her and stood up. Yubel gazed at her with glee as a film of haze blanketed Alexis' acorn brown eyes with a cloudy white.

The duel spirit revelled in triumph. Her rival, her enemy, had opened up her heart and soul to her and let her in. Alexis was under her control. Centuries of desires opened up in Yubel, restoring her long-forgotten daydreams of doing the girl before her any harm that would give her pleasure. The first one, the one that she had nursed for the longest time, was the more prominent.

The desire to simply kill her.

Once again she entertained that notion, allowing it to consume her. Her mind started to spin with ideas on how to do it, but then it spun to a different kind of tune.

Pain and weakness.

The effects of the curse aggravated her life force again, drawing more of her energy away from her. In the panic it caused, she relented, reminding herself of the fact that the curse had to be seen through. If Alexis was ever to be killed before its activation, the curse would have no choice but to take her instead, rendering her victory meaningless.

Yubel sighed, relaxing, and put her determination on luring Alexis to the panic room. As the girl began to follow in her direction, Yubel realised only then she had lost something.

Her power of being able to hide away from other duel spirits was gone.

 **:*:**

Down the hall, Mana's eyes flashed with fear as Alexis' sense of being abruptly vanished from the metaphysical realm. Dorothy and Fonda panicked as they too sensed the absence in turn. Then, a moment later, they sensed something else entirely from within Alexis' bedroom.

"YUBEL!"

They tore back towards the bedroom. Dorothy reached the door first and thrust it open, hurrying inside. Mana and Fonda charged in right behind her.

Only to find there was noone there.

"ALEXIS!"

 **:*:**

Feeling deep satisfaction as the three spirits cried out the girl's name, the orb carrying Yubel's essence soared up the stairway. Alexis, walking serenely in its wake, failed to hear the voices of her guardians pleading to her to answer them. She stoically kept her eyes on the orb, repeatedly remembering its promise to reunite her with Jaden over and over again.

 **:*:**

"We shouldn't have left her alone!" Fonda cried.

Dorothy replied to her outburst with a sharp glare, mentally reminding her that Mana needed to concentrate. The two looked toward their fellow spirit as she focused on Yubel's energy.

"They're still in the house," she reported. "Travelling somewhere on the second floor. No, going higher than the second floor. That can't be right."

She expanded her vision, looking around where Yubel and Alexis were.

"A secret passage!" she shouted. "There must be a door in here!"

Dorothy and Fonda darted their eyes around the room. Nothing had been moved out of place, meaning the door had to be in plain sight. They rushed to the back wall, placing their hands upon the surface and roamed the area.

"Found it!" Fonda cried.

Mana opened her eyes, turned to where Fonda was standing, and sent a portion of her power at the door. It burst inward, splintering its locking mechanisms apart.

"First stairway on the left! Go!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet.

 **:*:**

The echo of the door being rammed open barrelled up to the top of the stairway, where Yubel and Alexis had now reached. Realising the entrance had been discovered and breached, Yubel sent a telepathic message into Alexis' mind. Alexis received it, interpreting it as a vision of the three spirits coming up from behind and capturing her. She quickened her pace. Pleased with the result, Yubel raced into the panic room. Inside she reassumed her physical form. Breathing raggedly, she willed the card she had stolen from Leon von Schroeder's room into her hand. Her eyes bore down upon Spinning Wheel Spindle, familiarising herself with it. Her body transformed again, changing into a black spinning wheel emanated in violet-coloured energy. She then called to the door of the room to open and waited impatiently for Alexis to enter.

 **:*:**

Mana saw Yubel's transformation in her mind as she and the others raced up the stairs.

"No!" she screamed.

She had to do something. Fast. They weren't going to get there in time. Alexis wasn't responding to them. Who would she respond to, she cried. The answer came to her.

 _Jaden_.

Immediately she set upon establishing a connection between Alexis and Jaden. Completing it in a hurry, she sent a message to Jaden.

 _Alexis is in danger! Alexis is in danger!_

 **:*:**

Alexis stepped into the panic room. The glowing violet energy surrounding it led her to take the spinning wheel in her eyes.

 _This is it, Alexis_ , Yubel spoke to her. _Your pathway to Jaden. Come. Touch the spindle_.

Wordlessly, Alexis moved forward as the door behind her slid shut. Her eyes centred on the black spindle. She raised her hand, gently stretching her fingers out to its sharp point.

 **:*:**

Sitting in one of the passenger chairs aboard his private plane as it was flying away from Domino Airport, Jaden felt a strange twitch occur within his very being. He started, recognising it as a sense of warning. Something, no, someone was calling to him. At first he believed it was Alexis who was calling out to him as it definitely was a voice he was now hearing in his mind, but the more clear it became, the more it seemed to sound like Alexis' aunt Mana. Or was it Dark Magician Girl?

The question of it being either person was dropped as the message finally came through to him in full clarity.

 _Alexis is in danger! Alexis is in danger!_

Dread began to spill in side him. Alexis was in danger? From what?

 _Never mind_ , the voice shouted. **Call out to her! Before it's too late!**

The strength rose up from his lungs and his throat before his mind registered his actions. No other being attuned to the metaphysical realm at that moment in time heard nothing but him crying out her name across the entire netherworld.

"ALEXIS!"

 **:*:**

 _ALEXIS!_

Alexis faltered, stopping her fingers a hair's breadth away from the tip of the spindle. Life flooded back into her eyes. Startled at finding herself in a different place than the bedroom that she was told was going to be hers, she stepped away from the spinning wheel and began to search for the way out.

Behind her, Yubel seethed in anger and impatience. She too had heard Jaden's cry for Alexis, and that infuriated her to no end. Then panic set into her as she sensed the three spirits were approaching the room. She had to act fast.

"Don't turn away, Alexis," she warned. "It's a trick."

Alexis turned around to the spinning wheel in uncertainty, recognising the voice of the orb. "A trick? But that was Jaden."

"Yes, you heard Jaden because you were so close to opening the pathway. Can you hear him now?"

"No," Alexis shook her head.

"No, so come. Touch the spindle and you will be with him forever, or would you prefer to remain chained to the destiny they have chosen for you?"

Alexis grew still. The spell took hold of her again. The hazed look in her eyes returned.

"Yes, Alexis," Yubel purred as Alexis came nearer. "Touch the spindle."

Alexis held her hand out a second time, bringing the surface of her fingertip above the spindle. As she did, Yubel felt the last of her powers beginning to slip away. In horror, she knew sunset had to be just mere seconds from occurring.

"Touch it, I say!"

Alexis pressed down, piercing the skin of her index finger. The hypnosis spell flew from her as the curse was enacted, erasing any trace of life from her body.

With a single quiet moan, Alexis fell.

Yubel watched it all in pulsing fascination as the reincarnation of her hated enemy spun to the floor, but nothing gave her greater joy than what happened next. In an overwhelming ecstatic rush, all her powers and her lifeforce rushed up to the height of their former glory. Smirking in delight, she changed back into her normal state of being and stepped over Alexis' prone form and ordered the door to open. Dorothy, Mana and Fonda all came running in, halting in fear as they came face to face with her and were frozen with shock in sensing the fact that she was back at full power.

The smirk on Yubel's face dipped into a scowl. "You poor simple fools," she snarled dangerously. "Thinking you could defeat me? Me?!"

Just as quickly as the snarl had appeared, it vanished as her lips formed into a sneer.

"Well, here's your precious Alexis," she said, stepping aside to show them their failure and revelled in their horrified reactions. Laughing loudly, she opened a portal behind her and departed in triumph.

Mana was the first to come to Alexis' side. Kneeling down on the hard floor, she lifted her partly into her arms. Tears slid effortlessly down her cheeks as the girl she had helped to raise offered no response.

Dorothy fell to her knees, sobbing openly. A speechless Fonda walked over to Mana and knelt down beside her, unable to take her watering eyes away from Alexis' face.

Outside the house, in the distant west, the dark orange sun touched upon the horizon.

* * *

 **…Until next time…**


	15. The Last Hope

**Despite the best efforts of Dorothy, Mana and Fonda, Alexis is now trapped in Yubel's sleeping curse. Now, they must seek the help of the only one who can break the spell. Read on…**

* * *

Chapter 14 - The Last Hope

Unaware of the horror that had transpired within the Kaiba household, the festivities outside in the courtyard carried on. Mokuba and Rebecca, looking in the direction of the setting sun, were eagerly anticipating the arrival of their daughter. Kisara was standing by their side, grasping Mokuba's shoulder in hope. Tristan, Joey and Serenity were still celebrating his victory over Seto, with an exasperated Mai wondering to herself if it was going too far. The kids were all grouped together, conversing on what kind of person Alexis was like.

But Seto, Yugi and Teà were nervous. Seto had started to notice that things were starting to slip behind schedule, and Yugi and Teà were looking out amongst the crowd.

Joey turned to them and broke out of his renewed sense of rapture, realising just who they were searching for. He mentally slapped himself over the head, suddenly remembering Jaden's surprise appearance and lamenting the fact that he had forgotten to relay the confusing message to his parents.

"Hang on guys, I need to go talk to Yugi and Teà about something."

His sister and brother-in-law nodded while his wife exhaled in relief.

At the same time he was heading for Yugi and Teà, Leon and Freya also emerged from Joey and Mai's house and hurried themselves into the throng, trying to make their way to the gang.

"Hey, Yug, Teà," Joey said as he approached them.

"Not now, Joey," Yugi replied.

"But it's important - - -

"Not now! Teà and I are looking for Jaden."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Joey raised his voice slightly. "He was here."

Teà rounded on him in a snap. "Was? What do you mean, was?"

"Well, he - - uh?"

His answer was cancelled out by the tone of the public address system turning on. The partygoers quieted down, turning their eyes to whatever speaker was closest to them.

"Ahem," Roland coughed. "Attention, everyone. The sun has set! Be ready to welcome Alexis Kaiba home!"

The crowd erupted, leaping up with cheering as the very last rays of the sun winked out of sight. Again the subject of Jaden was forgotten, and the revelation behind Leon's missing card remained unknown.

 **:*:**

To use the word solemn to describe the atmosphere in Alexis' bedroom would be called an understatement, but it was the best word to begin with. Up in the panic room, Dorothy and Fonda had hardly spoken a word as Mana stood, gathering the limp form of the young girl in her arms and silently walked back downstairs to the bedroom. There she laid Alexis down gently over the length of the bed and mournfully joined her hands together over her chest into a clasp.

She gazed at Alexis' face. It was so beautiful, so serene, and so peaceful, that she could not take the tremendous weight of her and the others' failure any longer. Parting from the bedside, she went to her sister spirits. The three of them stared at Alexis, their tears openly blossoming from their eyes.

Their mourning was interrupted by the rise of the cheering from outside. Realising to themselves that it was a celebration of the presumption that the sixteen year long struggle was over, Dorothy sniffed.

"What do we tell them?" she asked the other two.

"I know we have to," Fonda spoke, not really answering the question. "But how can we? Their hearts will be - - -

"We're not going to."

Dorothy and Fonda turned to Mana, unsure if it had been she who had just spoken those words so steadily. It was, as she glanced at them with a defiant expression rather than a miserable one.

"We're not?" Fonda asked in shock.

"What do you mean we're not?" Dorothy said sternly.

"Jaden should be here by now," Mana explained to them. "So, we put everyone here in a temporary sleep, and then we find him and bring him in here."

Fonda's tearstained face brightened extensively. "That's right. Yubel doesn't know the truth about him yet. As far as she and Chazz are concerned, he's still Jaden Yuki."

Dorothy smiled. "Alright."

 **:*:**

Leon and Freya finally reached Yugi and Teà after struggling out a path to them.

"Yugi," Leon tried to shout. "Yugi, there's a problem!"

Yugi did not hear him as a melody of voices were flooding into his ears.

 _Kuri. Asupen. Zoku. Kumatsudzera._

 _Tomin shimasu nokutãn._

 _Suiminichiji._

The phrases carried on repeatedly in his mind, one after the other, in the form of a calming lullaby. He was starting to feel drowsy.

"Teà," he mumbled. "Do - - do you?"

"I hear it," she replied, yawning.

Taking her by the hand, the two succumbed to the effects of Dorothy, Mana and Fonda's combined magic. All around them, every single person fell asleep, collapsing to the ground in a peaceful slumber.

As all eyes closed, the three spirits appeared in the courtyard.

"Spread out. Find Jaden," Mana said decisively.

 **:*:**

The three searched, starting with the compound residents. When they did not find Jaden with them, they took to roaming among the partygoers in the hope of singling him out.

They did not find him there either, and quickly gave in to despair.

"He's not here," Mana broke down.

"Could - could Yubel have found out about him too?" Fonda suggested, trying to hold back a fit of tears.

"I- I don't - - -

"You know Yug - - -

The spirits jumped, rounding back towards where the compound residents were lying. There they saw Joey mumbling in his sleep, directing his head blindly to Yugi and Teà.

"I'll put him back under," Fonda said hurriedly.

"I meant to talk to ya about Jaden."

"Wait!" Dorothy exclaimed, throwing her hand out to stop Fonda and raced over to Joey's side.

"What about Jaden?" she said to him.

Joey rolled his head to her in confusion. "Well, I tried to tell ya before, but he was here. Came right up to me demanding where you and Teà were. Said something about already knowing Alexis and that she was his girlfriend. He's probably still thinking Alexis Rhodes and Alexis Kaiba are two different girls."

"But where is he now?"

"Oh, he said he was going back to see Alexis."

 _The Academy_ , Dorothy translated.

Putting her hand over his face, she chanted her sleeping spell one more time.

"Kuri. Asupen. Zoku. Kumatsudzera."

Joey seized a little, before going into a deeper sleep. Dorothy rushed back to the others.

"Come on. He's heading back to the cottage!"

In answer to her, Mana focused her powers and cast off her human identity in a flash, reverting back into Dark Magician Girl.

"Then we've got no time to waste."

She waved her sceptre in a circle. Dorothy and Fonda knew what was coming, having made themselves accustomed to her variety of magic spells, and found they were rising slowly up from the ground. In momentum with them, Mana gracefully levitated into the air under her own ability of flight. The three spirits ascended into the air, travelling higher and higher until they were clear of the houses. Then they stopped, turning in the direction of Academy Island, and sped onward.

 **:*:**

Contemplation was turning out to be a skill of his. Never before since the days when he was a little kid did Jaden have to take the time to seriously think about something. Then again, he thought, he had never been in love with someone before. He groaned quietly, lamenting the complications his life had taken on.

From the jetstrip to the anonymous spot along the pathway to the cottage he was at right now, he had been pondering on just in what way he could explain everything that had happened today to Alexis, without her getting the wrong end of the stick and yelling at him. Yep, that was something he did not want. Getting into a shouting match with your girlfriend on the very first day you had taken the step to start a relationship between each other was surely a bad sign for the future.

He chose to ignore that scenario. If he did get it wrong, and she started yelling, then he would prove how much she meant to him. He would weather her tirade out, and then, when she had finished, he would console her and try again. And he would keep on trying until it was done right, because that was how much he loved her.

There it was. He had admitted it, even thought it wasn't out loud. He loved Alexis.

Smiling brightly at the knowledge of it, Jaden regained his courage and went on with a spring in his step. It was not long afterwards that he reached the cottage. Halting for a moment outside the front door, Jaden straightened up his blazer and checked the shape of his hair. Confident it was enough, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a sweet reply.

Jaden held himself steady. That voice seemed familiar. Shaking his head immediately, he pulled the door open and stepped inside. He halted again as he found that the interior of the cottage was as dark as a starless night.

"Alexis," he said, venturing farther in.

"She's not here, but I am, my sweet Jaden," the voice he heard a moment ago spoke.

With a rushing chill, Jaden recognised why the voice has been so familiar and why he hadn't figured it out until now; it was a voice he only recalled in his nightmares and had tried with great difficulty to suppress in reality.

He turned to run.

Chazz moved out from the shadows between him and the door, smirking at him wickedly as he and Jaden faced one another.

The door slammed shut, turning the darkness of the room into an impenetrable veil. Jaden readied himself.

The attack came from nowhere. Instead of being assailed from front or back, he was tackled on both sides by multiple adversaries. He tried to drag them off of him, but they held his arms to his sides. He kicked back; they dodged.

The ropes sprang out, swinging their rough abrasive coils and pulled tightly around him. Jaden grunted in pain as they restrained his movements. The monsters replied with sneering grins and short-lived cackles.

As they completed their capture, a dim purple light flickered into life behind Jaden, emanating the room slightly. Jaden saw Chazz again, along with Ojama Yellow and Ojama Green.

"Chazz, what are you - - -

A white cloth cut him off from questioning his old rival any further as one of his attackers flung it over his mouth and tied it in a knot at the back, forming it into a gag.

The purple light moved again, edging nearer to Jaden. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, recoiling in fright as he recognised the clawed hand that held the light's source in its palm. Yubel slid into Jaden's view; she regarded him for a while and then reached her free hand up to his face and caressed the area of his cheek just above the gag.

"My prince," she whispered amorously. "Starting tonight, you're mine."

She leaned away from him and turned her gaze to her minions.

"Take him outside."

The monsters acknowledged her command. With pure evil glee, they tugged on the ropes, forcing Jaden to follow them. Yubel and Chazz watched them as they went. Chazz neared his mother.

"You know he won't surrender to you easily," he said to her.

"Of course," Yubel nodded. "But I will not use any spells. His forsaking of Alexis and choosing of me must be his choice and his alone."

 **:*:**

Atticus was usually not forgetful. He always planned in advance of events to ensure he had remembered everything. This was one of the few times he had not.

Cursing that he had left his manuscripts from earlier that day back at the cottage after the party had ended, he was now racing to the clearing to retrieve them before he and Sheppard would depart for Domino City and the celebration at the Kaiba compound.

At last he made it, but just as he was about to break through the treeline, the front door of the cottage opened. Surprised, he dove for cover behind one of the trees. Suspiciously and carefully, he glanced around the surface of his hiding spot, reminding himself that noone was supposed to be at the cottage to begin with.

His eyes widened as he saw a pack of various Duel Monsters emerging from the house, each one pulling on a line of rope. The three things that came next stunned Atticus beyond belief. The first was Jaden, visibly straining from being tied up. The second was a Duel Monster he did not recognise but whose sight, eyes and devilish grin was terrifying to him. Then the third, the real whack to the head of them all, was the appearance of Chazz and two of his Ojama monsters.

Atticus' mouth fell open. It occurred to him that what he was witnessing was an abduction and that Chazz was involved. Not only involved, he amended, but also turned on Jaden.

 _He's lost his mind_ , he thought.

Before he could do anything, the weird procession stopped once they were clear of the cottage. The mysterious terrifying Duel Monster held out her hands. At her beckoning, a portal was ripped open through the air in front of her. She went in first, disappearing from Atticus' sight, and was then followed by the monsters dragging Jaden along with them. Chazz and the Ojamas were the last to enter.

Then the portal closed.

Atticus pulsed with rage. He did not know entirely what was going on, but one thing was clearly apparent to him. Chazz had obviously been upset that Alexis had chosen Jaden over him and arranged to abduct Jaden in revenge. And that monster, he went on, was that

 _Was that Yubel?_

Dread threatened to overwhelm him, but he did not heed it. Acting without hesitation, he pulled his Duel Academy Personal Messenger from his pocket, activated it, and sent a group message to all of the gang still on the island.

 **:*:**

"Chazz? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Atticus cried at them all for the umpteenth time.

It had taken everyone some time to arrive, but they now were all present for the latest retelling of his explanation. The problem was that he had to repeat it time and time again for anyone who had chosen to show up long after the previous arrivals, or because the ones already there had found a certain part of the story much too fantastic to believe.

And, to his chagrin, the most unbelievable part for them was Chazz turning evil. In a way though, he could not blame for that. For all of his flaws, they had come to trust upon Chazz as a true friend that you could count on. To accuse that he would betray even one of them was inconceivable.

Atticus' eyes fell on the man that was his foster father. Sheppard met his gaze.

"This Duel Monster. What did it look like?"

"Had the shape of a woman. Mostly purple and black. Three eyes, one at the centre of her forehead and all a different colour."

That answer was more than enough for Sheppard. He shut his eyes in recognition and sighed in defeat.

"Yubel. She's found out the truth."

"Yubel?" Blair blurted out.

"The monster that cursed the missing Kaiba girl?" Jesse exclaimed.

"What's Chazz doing with someone like her?" Mindy and Jasmine shrieked.

Sheppard looked at everyone in turn and sighed again. "I'll answer by giving you some home truths. One, Atticus and Alexis are not brother and sister by birth."

"Two, Chazz is Yubel's adopted son."

"Three, Alexis is the missing Kaiba girl."

"And four, Jaden's real name is Jaden David Yuki Moto."

The group reacted as expected, each person firing up a question in respect to either one of the four revelations. The outbursts ceased once Sartorius pointed up into the sky. One by one, the gang stopped talking and looked where he was pointing towards. In the distance, three figures appeared. Syrus moved forward, having spotted Mana as one of them. Sartorius did the same, recognising Fonda as well. Sheppard and Atticus joined them in gazing as the spirits descended to the ground.

Upon landing, Mana and Syrus shared a glance, causing the both of them to temporarily forget the situation. Fonda came to Sartorius, feeling a need for his comfort; he welcomed her into an embrace. Dorothy approached Sheppard and Atticus.

"The curse…is fulfilled," she announced.

In reply, Mana broke away from Syrus in an attempt to correct her. "Yes, but we're here to get Jaden. He can put an end to it."

"Mana?" Syrus tried to answer.

"What?"

It was Sheppard who gave them the ill news. "Yubel discovered the truth somehow. She's got him."

The spirits turned in horror to one another.

"But how could she have?" Mana asked emptily.

"We don't know," Atticus spoke. "All we do know is she's taken him. I saw her and Chazz abducting him."

The first reactions were denial. They could not have lost this, not after so many years of hiding both Jaden and Alexis from Yubel. But the truth sunk in. With a tearful sob, Fonda threw her face into Sartorius' chest. Mana's knees gave way, bringing her down to the ground. Syrus caught her before she had fallen completely and pulled her back up. She looked into his eyes again, searching for some kind of strength from him.

Only Dorothy retained composure. She stared at Sheppard in a serious manner. "So, she's got him?"

Sheppard nodded.

Dorothy appeared to disregard this, turning to the other spirits. "You two. Get your act together."

"What- what do you mean?" Mana enquired.

"We've lost," Fonda argued. "Alexis is under the curse. Jaden's been captured. And neither one of us are a match for Yubel."

Dorothy clenched her hands into fists. "You're right," she said bluntly. "We've lost, but we are not defeated. As long as your counter curse remains in place, Mana, and as long as Jaden's heart remains true to Alexis, we have a chance."

Listening to her fellow spirit's words resurrected courage within Mana. The dark magician girl stepped up in pride.

"A slim one, but that's good enough for me."

Syrus agreed with her. "This is two of my very best friends we're talking about here," he declared, and he turned to Mana. "And I'm not letting you go into danger without me."

"Syrus," she spoke quietly, her heart flowing with warmth.

"Hear, hear," Hassleberry's voice rose up from the gang. "Consider me signed up for this mission!"

"Me too!" Aster and Jesse joined in.

"I'm in," Atticus announced. Sheppard nodded along with him.

"So am I," Crowler spoke. "Noone harms any of my students!"

The rest of the gang, Blair, Bastion, Zane, Mindy and Jasmine, Jim, Shirley, Axel, Marcel and Professor Bonaparte, all loudly volunteered to help.

Fonda looked up at Sartorius, who also nodded to his involvement. Moved by Dorothy and Mana's boldness and the united volunteering of all who were present to one common goal, she formed a grin, eyeing her fellow spirits with a desire for action.

"Alright. It's beyond high time Yubel gets taught a lesson."

* * *

 **Looks like Yubel might have a fight on her hands. Will it be enough to get Jaden out? And what will happen following that? You'll soon find out with the next chapter.**


	16. Breakout

**Things could not seem more worse for the heroes; not only has Alexis fallen to the curse, but also, Yubel has succeeded in her main priority of capturing Jaden and abducting him to her citadel. In a race against time, the spirits band together with the rest of the Duel Academy gang to help Jaden escape and get him to Alexis before Yubel can subvert him into being her lover…**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Breakout

Everything was arranged and planned quickly.

Mana cast her flying spell once more, this time on all of the gang. Together they took to the sky and travelled on to Domino City, landing some miles away from Yubel's citadel to avoid detection. From there they proceeded on foot, keeping to the shadows and staying silent as they moved. Eventually they reached their destination.

While Mana replenished her energy after the huge amount of power it required to transport everyone, scouting parties were sent out to reconnoitre to help strategise Jaden's escape. When all returned safely, Dorothy analysed their findings and made out a plan. Once it was settled on who would be where and what task they would undertake, they dispersed and headed for their positions. Watching Syrus go without her was a hard thing for Mana to do, but she put that feeling to rest. They all had a part to play in this.

However she spoke of how she was feeling, both to herself and towards him. "Syrus, once this is over, I'm yours. All yours."

Not saying another word, she wove her sceptre and miniaturised herself, Dorothy and Fonda. The three had then ventured toward the citadel itself, beginning their search for Jaden.

 **:*:**

Ojama Green lamented being at his post. Why was it only Ojama Yellow who could join the party? He was an Ojama as well, one of the remaining two after Black got blasted by Yubel earlier. He cringed again as the memory of his comrade and brother's destruction was brought back to the forefront of his mind. Shaking his head in distaste, he went on to resume his duty of guarding the front gate.

His sole eye spotted something. He narrowed it to focus on what it was. But there was nothing. Unsure of himself, he moved forward. His eye darted right and left and then right again, on the lookout for any other strange something. He came to the spot where the object he had thought he had seen had appeared. As he continued to examine the area, the miniscule forms of Mana, Dorothy and Fonda skirted past him, gaining entrance to the citadel's courtyard.

Again they discovered their new obstacle to be only lightly guarded. Two Summoned Skulls were leaning against the fountain, the centrepiece of which was a twin figurine set of Yubel and Judai as the friends they had been millennia ago, and were discussing something animatedly between them. Wondering if the topic of conversation was important, the three spirits nervously edged up to the fountain to overhear.

"I still don't get it. I mean, what are we supposed to do now? The girl's asleep. We've captured the boy."

The other Summoned Skull sighed exasperatedly in answer. "I already told you. We do have the boy, but he's not on our side yet. The mistress wants him."

"What difference does that make whether he is or not? Either way, we're not required anymore."

"Idiot. As long as he remains stubborn, he is going to try all sorts of things to escape."

"So we're just guards now? Come on! I want to fight someone."

"You might get the chance."

"Huh?"

"If converting him is going to take its time, then his family and friends will try to rescue him. When they do, then you'll get your fight."

The first Summoned Skull grinned. "Then I hope the conversion takes a _long_ time."

"Don't," his companion warned him. "If the mistress ever heard that from you, you'd be the first one she'd sacrifice in whatever battle comes."

"Sacrifice?! I thought she didn't have to do that anymore, because of the curse."

"Which is now fulfilled. When the curse was active, she tied her lifeforce into it. Therefore she was free to use her powers in battle however she liked."

"And, because the curse is done, she doesn't have that anymore? She's back to normal?"

"Exactly. So watch your tongue from now on."

Mana, Dorothy and Fonda looked between each other, scarcely daring to believe their luck. Before Yubel had cast the curse on an infant Alexis, there existed a limit in her ability and power to battle in combat. In combat or whenever she summoned herself in a card duel, she had to sacrifice a single one of her monsters to give her the capability to attack an opposing monster or an opponent, or to keep herself in play. Now it seemed that limit was back, giving them and Jaden a slight advantage. They treated this grimly though as the problem that she could not be harmed by a monster attack was still present. Moving on from the fountain, they wondered where to go next as they still had no idea on where Yubel was keeping Jaden prisoner.

"Find Yubel," Mana suggested in a whisper, "Find her and she'll lead us to Jaden."

Fonda nodded, agreeing with her and adding, "Ojama Green said something about a party."

"The throne room!"

 **:*:**

The guess that the party was being held in the throne room turned out to be precisely correct. Scaling up the walls of the citadel's main tower and looking through every window to be sure, the three finally came across one that gave them a near birds' eye view of the room. Their inquisitive stares turned into horror as raucous cries reached and overpowered their ears and they gazed downward. Recalling that Ojama Green had called this event a party, they bit their tongues in disgust.

A party? It was more like a bacchanal.

In the centre of the room, a huge bonfire had sprung up to a magnificent height, bathing the interior with a vivid violet light. All of Yubel's minions, large and small, were gathered around the flames, jumping and dancing in a frivolous twisted frenzy. Their shadows expanded in the fire's glare, making what were usually carbon copies of each monster that they belonged to appear as though they were towering giants bouncing and entwining all over the walls. Looking at it all for herself, Fonda wondered briefly if Ojama Yellow had anything to do with planning it. But she set that thought aside as she and the others locked their eyes onto Yubel and Chazz, who were looking down at the celebrations with a great disinterest.

The three spirits bided their time, waiting.

Yubel moved, first by glancing down a corridor to her and Chazz's right and then by motioning to Chazz to follow her. Chazz acknowledged her command with an obedient nod. The two walked slowly towards the corridor.

Exhaling in nervousness of being so close to Yubel's proximity and hoping she would not detect them, Mana reactivated the flying spell on Dorothy and Fonda. The three leaped into the air and gradually navigated themselves down to the corridor's opening. Yubel and Chazz were still in sight. Keeping close to the wall, they followed.

The corridor extended out into a stairway that delved deep into the citadel's confines. Yubel and Chazz travelled down much of it until they turned into a second corridor. Mana, Dorothy and Fonda halted at the corner, peering cautiously around it. The second corridor consisted of a series of steel doors with squares of barred windows set towards the tops of them. It soon became clear to the three of them that this place was the dungeons.

 _Dungeons_ , Fonda seethed with rage. _She's holding Jaden in the dungeons_!

Dorothy held out a hand to quiet her. They watched Yubel in silence as she turned to face the last door on the left and raised her hand. A faint glow materialised between her fingertips. The door lock seemed to answer it, sliding backwards. Lowering her hand to the handle, Yubel put on a winning smile and opened it, going inside. Chazz went in after her, expressing a smirk on his lips.

The spirits took their chance, dashing forward down the corridor to the door as Chazz was closing it behind him. Just in time, they sped in through the thinning gap as it snapped shut and they dodged behind a stool. Carefully manoeuvring themselves around its foot, they gazed to the other side of the cell to where Yubel and Chazz were standing, and nearly gasped out loud.

They had found Jaden.

 **:*:**

Again the question of how this once beautiful day could have gone so wrong was raised to Jaden's mind. It was only just this morning that he had done what he had considered for some time to be impossible: giving in to the idea that he should open up his heart to Alexis and letting her know how he really feels about her.

And what was more, she returned the gesture. They had been about to embark on a relationship, until Chazz had told him that he was going to get engaged to the missing Kaiba girl instead. From there, it had only got confusing. And more horrifying. Once he had fully stated his position on the matter to Joey, he then returned to Academy Island to meet up with Alexis and explain. The issue was that, rather than Alexis, he had come face-to-face with a nightmare from his past and apparently betrayal from Chazz. And then he was kidnapped, abducted and taken here.

Now he was in what he assumed to be a prison cell, sitting on a rough wooden bench with his arms manacled to the wall and his right leg strapped to a ball-and-chain. Grimacing at the state of his predicament, Jaden glared up at his captors.

Yubel stepped closer to him. "Now, now, Jaden," she said placatingly. "No need to get so fierce. You knew this would happen one day."

"Only in my nightmares," Jaden retorted.

"Nightmares?" Yubel growled in rising fury, but that mood unnaturally settled. "I suppose they would be, as long as that girl holds her spell over you."

"Alexis. What have you done to her?"

Yubel shrugged innocently. "Removed her from the equation. Oh, don't worry, she's not dead. Killing her would have just turned you completely against me. That is something I don't want."

"What did you do!" Jaden roared.

"I put a sleeping spell on her," Yubel answered, frowning upon his reaction. "And she will remain that way for eternity. All in all, a suitable punishment for separating the two of us."

"What are you talking about?! Alexis wasn't even around when you and I met."

"In this lifetime, that would be true," Yubel replied. "But her so-called love for you, her _spell_ , transcends more than one lifetime. I unfortunately had to allow that to happen, just so you and I could have a second chance."

Jaden fiercely narrowed his eyes at her. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to choose you over her."

"Crazy? No, my love, determined. And don't you know the meaning of eternity? It is _forever_. That's how long she will sleep; sleep as if she were dead. Never aging, while you and I grow old. Even if there were a way she could wake up, she would still be her and you would be four times her age. Do you think she will love you then?"

Unable to come up with an answer or finding a way to deal with the severity of the image she had implanted in his mind, Jaden miserably hung his head. Yubel moved closer, lifting her hand up to possessively cup her fingers under his chin. Gently she raised his head for him to look at her again.

"Use your senses, Jaden. Love me. Choose me. Then, only then, can we both be happy."

Keeping her eyes staring into his, Yubel stepped away and turned for the door. Jaden's gaze followed her as she willed the door to open. She spoke again.

"Take your time to think it over. I can wait. After all, I've waited thousands of years already."

Concealing a triumphant smirk from him, she walked out of the room. Chazz, maintaining his arrogant face, smartly repeated her actions and shut the door behind him. Neither of them had noticed the three little faces throwing scowls at them as they departed. Again the spirits were forced to wait; to wait until Yubel was far away enough from them to risk revealing themselves to Jaden.

 **:*:**

"Mother."

"Hm," Yubel answered Chazz, trying to hold on to the vision of her and Jaden together that he had just threatened to interrupt.

"I told you. He's not going to surrender to you easily."

"I know," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And as _I_ told _you_ before, Chazz, that is the point. I want him to choose me of his own free will. I will not trick him. I will not manipulate him. I want him to love me for real."

She rounded on him before her last statement to direct the emotion behind it expressly at him. Chazz backed up, retreating down a step.

"Forgive me, mother," he apologised. "But there's been something on my mind, something you do not want to hear."

"Say it anyway."

Chazz sighed. "What if he never does? What will you do then?"

Yubel glared at him for the suggestion, as he knew she would. Then her furious stance fell, collapsing into an expression of doubt.

"To tell the truth, I don't know. That, my son, is my greatest fear. For him to continue to spurn me, after all I've sacrificed, all I've done for us to be together, I - I can't imagine what I would do."

"Then forget what I said," Chazz spoke loyally. "He will love you. If not now, then one day."

"Of course he will," Yubel smiled.

"Just one more thing," Chazz continued. "After that happens, is there any way you can wake Alexis up?"

"Why?" she enquired darkly.

Chazz grinned. "I want to see the look on her face when she sees you and Jaden as one."

Yubel chuckled maliciously. "As much as that would give me pleasure, I cannot. Thanks to what Mana did with her counter curse, the spell can still be broken as long as Jaden lives and still carries feelings for the girl."

Chazz's interest grew. "So, for the spell to remain permanent, Jaden has to die, even when he chooses you?"

"Yes. But noone shall harm him or take him away from me!" Yubel exclaimed suddenly. "He's mine now, and that's how he will stay."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Chazz bowed. "Then I will devote my every effort to ensure you remain happy for all the days to come."

Yubel's fanatical gaze softened as she regarded this latest declaration of her son's devotion to her.

"Then you can start tonight. Today was a victory, but it was nonetheless exhausting. I shall be retiring for the night."

"Understood, mother."

"You are in command until morning."

"Very well."

"And, if anyone should come to Jaden's rescue, be it his family or friends, deal with them. Harshly."

"Is there any other way?" Chazz smirked amusingly.

 **:*:**

Overhearing the conversation that had just occurred between mother and child had not been pleasant for Mana, but she knew she had to keep track of Yubel and Chazz's locations on the metaphysical plane. She breathed a sigh of relief as the finished talking and travelled further on up the stairs. The two separated at the top, reaching the throne room again to take their different directions. Yubel stepped up to the dais and turned left, entering another corridor and coming out of it to a stairwell welded like a coil around a tower. As she ascended the stairwell, Chazz had in the meantime crossed the length of the throne room and was now in the courtyard, patrolling the area. Another look towards Yubel saw her going into the chamber atop the tower.

 _Her sleeping chamber_ , Mana realised.

Removing herself from her meditative state, she turned to Dorothy and Fonda and nodded for them to get ready. Hurriedly all three rushed out from their hiding place into the open. A wave of Mana's sceptre caused the spell keeping them a miniscule size to end.

Jaden reared up in surprise as Mana, Dorothy and Fonda seemed to appear from nowhere to him. He opened his mouth to speak. Dorothy hushed him as she and Mana came to his side while Fonda attended to the cell door. Jaden watched them with wide eyes as their hands glowed; Dorothy applied hers to the manacles around his wrists, Mana to the ball and chain, and Fonda to the door lock. In seconds, he was released as the shackles snapped free from his arms and leg. The door lock was melted.

Instead of springing to his feet, Jaden looked at the three of them in turn and said, "Could someone please explain to me what's going on?"

The spirits, conversing mentally between each other, all said the same answer. It was time for the truth.

They started their explanation with the revelation that there was such a thing as past lives and that what was happening right now concerned his. Jaden listened somewhat eagerly as they described how he and Alexis had fallen in love before as Judai and Alexandra and of course how Yubel's jealousy had turned his once friend maniacal. Then he was informed about the Reincarnation Ritual and its rules, and about how he and Alexis had been reborn in this life. Initially he was perplexed to the fact that he had known Alexis as a baby. With one line, they resolved his confusion.

"She's the missing Kaiba girl?"

Dorothy nodded. "The things Chazz told you and Alexis were all twisted lies to mess around with you two. We're sorry, Jaden."

"We had to go along with it as the truth, because we believed he knew only about Alexis' identity and not yours. Unfortunately, he did know about the both of you. He tricked all of us," Mana added.

Jaden growled, feeling full of betrayal. Now it all was making sense. The whole thing had started when Chazz had told him that he was going to be engaged to the missing Kaiba girl, knowing full well that she was actually Alexis. Then Chazz had gone and fed some lies to her about that she was expected by her long-lost family to forget about Jaden and marry a stranger that, in reality, turned out to be him. And of course, Chazz had manipulated Alexis so well that the spirits reacted the way they did, which led him and Alexis to be separated and left vulnerable to attack from Yubel.

His eyes scrunched tightly shut as he pictured Alexis in her enchanted slumber.

"The spell. Can it be broken, or was Yubel telling me the truth about that?" he spoke through his clenched teeth.

"Yes it can. She lied, Jaden," Fonda said as she stood by the open doorway. "It can be broken by a kiss from Alexis' true love. A kiss from you."

Jaden opened his eyes suddenly. Instantly forming hope was shining brightly in his brown irises.

"I've gotta get to her."

"We knew you would say that," Mana said with a smile, leaning her sceptre out and tapping him on the wrist. A blinding flash of white light shone brilliantly, circling itself around his forearm. The light split apart, fluttering away in sparkles and revealing his ever faithful duelling disc in its place. Jaden first glanced to the deck holder and upon seeing and recognising his cards there, he turned his eyes back to Mana.

"What happens next?"

She answered, "Now, I give the signal to the others. Once they attack, we get on the move."

 **:*:**

All seemed to be well, Chazz was thinking as he stopped to take in the view from one of the balconies just above the throne room. Ignoring the constantly mixing celebrations of his monsters behind him inside the citadel, Chazz gradually found his eyes wandering into the distance.

Towards Domino City.

He smirked in amusement, replaying his mother's story of how Alexis had succumbed to the curse in his mind.

"Heh," he snorted, shaking his head. "Alexis. You used to be so strong, so stubborn, so independent. Then along comes Jaden and you get weak at the knees. You get soft." The pleasure in his eyes changed into an angry glare. "But not with me. I laid my heart out to you, and you refused me."

He gripped the stone railing in his fury. "Why?" he growled, his eyes shaking tremorously. "Why did you fall for my mother's trick like that? Thinking you would be brought back to _him_? Just what is it about Jaden that makes you love him so much to go that far? Why couldn't it have been me to make you feel that way?"

There was no answer. He knew that there wouldn't be. So his mood changed again, going back to the victorious little smirk he had been bearing before this sudden lamentation had come over him.

"It doesn't matter. You got what you deserve, and Jaden's getting his now and will be for the rest of his life. Think of that as you dream forever, Alexis Kaiba."

He made to move on with his patrol when, out of the corner of his eye, a silvery light flashed in the night sky. A series of battle cries split the air as a group of shadowy forms came charging in through the main gate. A closer investigation, aided by the immense glow of the bonfire inside the citadel, caused him to realise they were not shadows at all. Already he could pick out Zane and Syrus Truesdale at the head of the mob, and Tyranno Hassleberry and Bastion Misawa confronting the two Summoned Skulls by the fountain. It was not difficult for Chazz to work out the reason for the assault.

"Minions!" he roared back into the throne room.

The monsters surrounding the bonfire ceased in their version of merrymaking, looking up towards him.

"To the courtyard! We're under attack!"

The moment the word 'attack' entered their ears, the monsters crowed again, this time in anticipation, and raced out the doorway to meet the enemy. Chazz instead turned his attention down to the corridor that led to the stairway going to the dungeons. He was tempted to go out with his army and joining the fight, but he knew the true goal of his now former friends was to free Jaden.

And that could not be allowed.

Leaping off the landing, he sailed down perfectly to meet the floor with his feet, and sped off in the corridor's direction. He did not stall as he came to the stairway. Nor did he hesitate as he turned the corner.

The one thing that gave him pause was seeing that Jaden's cell door was open.

"No."

He ran to the door and rounded his eyes into the interior of the room. The bench at the other end was unoccupied. The manacles were unlocked, as was the ball-and-chain.

"NO!"

His hand flew to his duelling deck and picked out his Ojama Yellow card.

"Ojama Yellow, report!"

A hologram of the monster shimmered into being on the surface of the card. Tears were streaming down the little creature's face.

"Oh boss!" he sobbed. "They got Green! I'm the only Ojama left!"

"Never mind that now!" Chazz barked at him. "Jaden's escaped. I need you to tell me the identities of the enemy combatants. All of them!"

"Right. Uh, let's see. Aster. Zane. Syrus. Atticus. Hassleberry. Bastion. Jesse. Blair. Sartorius. Jim. Axel. Shirley. Doctor Crowler. Chancellor Sheppard. Mindy. Jasmine. Marcel. Bonaparte. Sartyr."

"Stop right there. I need you to - - -

"No need to, boss. That's it."

Chazz growled. The reality of the truth was coming to his eyes. "The spirits. I need a report from everyone. I need a location of Jaden Yuki, Dorothy, Dark Magician Girl and Etoile Cyber now!"

"Sir, got 'em," a random voice piped up from somewhere in his deck. "They're heading for the rear entrance."

Having received a satisfying answer, Chazz locked his deck and Ojama Yellow card back into the holder of his duelling disc. Remembering a particular shortcut to the rear entrance from this spot, he rushed onwards, praying that his quarry had taken the regular route.

 **:*:**

The thing that had made Jaden realise that he was fighting against the clock, that gave him the drive to soldier on, was not the hurrying gestures Dorothy, Mana and Fonda were making to get him to follow them quickly, and not the fear that Yubel might catch him, and not even the sounds of his friends all around him battling to give him the chance to get to Alexis.

It was Alexis herself, trapped in that eternal sleep. It was like how it had been with the Society of Light, only it was worse. His tough, strong, stubborn and persistent Alexis was lying on a bed, helpless and unable to defend herself. Trying to imagine that in and of itself was far too alien for him to contemplate. He just could not stand the idea of her being forced into her current state by the monster he had once believed would stay in the past.

 _Well she didn't, Jaden_ , he reprimanded himself. _So deal with it. Focus_.

"Don't worry, Jaden," Mana called back to him, sensing his worry. "The entrance is just up ahead."

He looked to where she was pointing. Yes, the entrance was up ahead, waiting for them, but so was someone else. Chazz walked into view, putting himself between them and their way out. Jaden and the spirits slid to a halt.

"Get out of the way," Jaden demanded.

"Nothing doing, _slacker_ ," Chazz spoke back contemptuously. "You belong to my mother. While Alexis belongs to _nobody_."

"You got that last one right. She doesn't belong to anyone. Not you. Not me. She's her own person."

"No. She's a slave to you, just as she should have been to me!"

Jaden flinched at the tone of his old friend's voice and felt he meant every word. "Chazz, what happened to you?"

"Nothing," Chazz answered. "This has always been me. Even if you and Alexis were not the reincarnations of Judai and Alexandra, I'd still be this person. The person I presented to you and the others was all a lie. A façade. I fight for my mother, Jaden, and for her best wishes no matter the price."

Jaden's mouth faltered into a grim line. His usually joyous brown eyes formed a glare to match. "From that, it sounds like the only person here who is a slave to anyone is you, Chazz."

Chazz growled defiantly. "No! I have choices! All Alexis had to do was choose me! My mother would have been happy with that because it would mean she would have you."

"But she wouldn't! She already cursed Alexis back when we were babies. She had to see the curse through, otherwise she would die."

"At this point, Jaden, I don't care," Chazz said, his glare hardening. "All I want is to see you suffer. Both of you."

Jaden sighed in defeat. "Then you've just proven me wrong with everything I believed about you."

He raised his arm, ready to commence on the unavoidable duel that was coming. Chazz raised his own.

"Stop right there!"

The combatants-to-be and the three spirits turned, gazing up the height of a wall to the walkway atop of it. From there Jesse, Syrus and Hassleberry jumped down to meet them. Syrus and Hassleberry dashed to inbetween Chazz and Jaden, facing their adversary and readying their duel discs.

"Jesse, get them out of here," Syrus ordered.

Jesse nodded to him and waved at Jaden and the others to follow. Jaden reluctantly did as he was told, with the spirits following right behind him. In a maddening rise of rage, Chazz made to pursue.

"Hold it, you turncoat!" Hassleberry exclaimed furiously.

"Yeah, you got to deal with us first," Syrus added loudly.

Chazz ground his teeth in a frustrated manic reply and activated his duel disc.

Outside the rear entrance, Jaden, Jesse and the spirits temporarily stopped. Mana glanced back at the two boys, indicating to her sceptre as she lifted it up.

"This'll be faster," she told them.

Jesse nodded, already understanding the meaning of her words. Leaving Jaden to figure it out, she waved the sceptre around. The other four in the group besides herself were granted the ability of flight. She glanced at Jaden again.

He had hardly reacted to his starting to levitate from the ground and was now staring in the direction of Domino City. As if the spell was answering his will, he rose higher into the air. Smiling at his radiant confidence, she too took to the sky after him. Dorothy and Fonda followed in unison. Jesse came up last. Then all five of them sped off.

 **:*:**

Chazz was finding it hard to concentrate on the duel that was before him. His attention was wavering, unable to resist stealing many a glance behind him. In his mind, he was plotting of a way to end this duel with him as the victor, but there was the consistent idiotic fact that when push really came to shove, both Syrus and Hassleberry became scarily competent duellists. Groaning, his eyes moved once again to spy another look. His eyes spasmed as he saw the five advancing in their escape by taking to the air and flying away. They were getting away. They were _actually going to get away_.

There was nothing he could do. _Except one thing_ , he thought darkly. His eyes faced forward, staring past Hassleberry and Syrus and scaling up the citadel tower until they were centred at Yubel's chambers. Gathering up all the power his throat and lungs could give his voice, he screamed out one single word.

"MOTHER!"

* * *

 **The thrilling climax escalates, next time.**


	17. Yubel's Fury

**Free of the cell and out of the citadel, but how far will Jaden and the others be able to get from there before Yubel catches up to them?**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Yubel's Fury

"MOTHER!"

In a blinding disruptive snap, Yubel awoke from her slumber, sensing the urgency behind her son's call for her. She leaped out from the top of her bed as she recognised the intrusive noises that were assaulting her ears was the uproar of battle, and flew to the door. She stopped at the railing, staring in disbelief down into her courtyard where a multiple number of humans were engaging in conflict with her army of monsters. Gnashing her teeth together upon analysing that her forces were being soundly thrashed, her eyes moved all over her domain on the search for Chazz, finally locating him taking on Syrus and Hassleberry near the rear entrance. Across the great height from the ground to her chambers, his eyes met hers. Chazz threw his arm out to the back of him.

"They're getting away!" he cried up to her.

"What?"

Yubel looked in the direction his hand was pointing to. In the distance, she saw five figures soaring away from the fortress. She peered towards them, her sharp eyes zeroing in closer on the group. Jesse Anderson was at the back, and those three meddlesome spirits were in the middle, and the one at the head - - -

"Jaden."

Her bulging dichromatic eyes quivered. Her lips stretched back, pulling up and revealing her teeth. Her body shook like an unbalanced building. And yet somehow, in all of her frenzying rage, a huff escaped through her clenched jaws. Leaning back, Yubel commanded her wings to straighten out to their fullest span. Never once taking her eyes off Jaden, she jumped on top of the railing and darted forward.

Speeding off through the sky.

This could not happen, not after all the suffering he and Alexandra had put her through. After the millennia of torturous mindless waiting for vengeance on the woman who stole her Judai's heart from her, who had sickeningly convinced him to marry her. And have children with her.

No, Yubel decided, he was hers this time. He belonged with her. Always had belonged with her. Alexandra would never have him again.

She made her move. Inside her, she opened up the well of her power, and connected the link that led from there to her soul, and also the lives of her soldiers. She was ready for attack. A beam of light was cast from her hand, forming into a low-lying arc.

 **:*:**

Jesse glanced backward, catching the approaching purple glow in the corner of his eyes, and saw Yubel's attack.

"Jaden!"

Fonda was the first to respond to his cry. Turning her eyes to the back of the group as well, she too noticed the incoming arc of energy.

"We've got to climb higher!" she shouted to Jaden, Dorothy and Mana.

 **:*:**

Her Judai and her enemies rose higher into the air. Her energy attack passed harmlessly underneath them. Yubel scowled and powered up another attack, sacrificing a second minion in the process. Curling one of her hands into a fist, she called the power to channel up to her fist and she punched forward. The trapped energy crackling between her fingers and palm disappeared, and reappeared ahead of Jaden and the others. The purple sparks ripped a hole in the fabric of reality, from which a shower of stones hailed downward.

Jaden, Jesse and the spirits broke formation, circling around the downpour.

Yubel screeched in frustration, enraged that her prey was getting ever closer to Domino City. She had to use something more powerful to stop them, or else - -

Or else - - -

"May my towers of stone be the perfect barrier," she began to chant. "Make them as invincible as my love and my power. Now go with the curse and serve me well. Round Domino City, CAST! MY! SPELL!"

 **:*:**

The once steady and solid earth surrounding Domino City answered Yubel. At first, it acted as if it hadn't. But then, with explosive violence, the land shook with a tremendous and terrifying amount of quaking the entire planet had not known since the ancient times that the mountains were formed. Pillars of solid rock one hundred metres wide erupted upwards with the strength of a turbulent maelstrom and simultaneously in droves, some even reaching high enough to rival the Kaiba Corp headquarters in height.

Jaden, Jesse and the spirits reacted very little, seeing the astonishing sight as merely another obstacle to get by. Jaden dove into the depths of Yubel's makeshift barrier, entering between two of the pillars. The spirits distanced themselves from one another, allowing them entrance. Jesse followed Jaden directly.

From there it was all a matter of instinct. One second in, each one of them found themselves about to fly into another stone pillar and were, in the next second, forced to dodge around it and unexpectedly came face to surface with another tower. As the five continued to hazardously navigate individual paths at the breakneck speed they were flying at, Yubel utilised her new advantage. With a flex of her wings, she was lifted farther up into the air and she travelled on at a victorious pace.

 **:*:**

Just before she was about collide with a pillar, Mana halted. Tuning into her senses, she picked up on the presence of every one of her friends and felt the tiring anguish of each of them as the constant avoiding of the pillars was taking a toll on their physical energy. Then she directed her focus to Yubel; her weary face turned grim as she saw the rogue spirit flying closer to them. Mana knew that within seconds she would overtake them all and be waiting on the other side.

 _Guys_ , she called out her friends. _Whatever happens, don't stop. Keep going_.

The only reply she got in return was the multiplied senses of confusion, as she had expected. Glad of the fact that they did not give her a negative answer, Mana ascended into the sky, quickly rising above the columns and attaining the level of altitude needed in order to meet her foe.

Yubel slowed her flying and righted her body to stand in midair. Mana crossed her arms, her eyes glaring resistantly at her.

"Don't be a fool, Mana," Yubel smirked. "I am at my full power. You can't possibly beat me."

Mana already had an answer for her. "I don't have to beat you."

Yubel's eyes flared, and tensed. Her smirk curved into her skin, turning her expression into an open silent snarl.

"You…

Whatever was going to come out of Yubel's mouth, she did not finish saying it. Launching herself into battle, she threw a ball of energy.

Mana nimbly dodged it and sent forth a shower of yellow stars from the tip of her sceptre. Yubel opened up her arms, accepting the attack like it was an old friend. The stars harmlessly slashed into her body.

"Fool," she grinned sadistically. "Did you forget I cannot be harmed by attacks, and that if you do ever attack me, the damage goes right back to you."

To prove her point, Yubel thrust her hands out. Violet-coloured stars were expelled from her palms in twin volleys. Her assault struck Mana head on. The dark magician girl screamed as her body was forced backwards and almost fell victim to freefall, only to recover and face her enemy again.

Yubel lowered her hands. "I didn't think you would be this stupid. That attack just cost you half of your lifeforce. One more like that, and you'll die."

Breathing raggedly, Mana shouted back at her, "That's a price I'm willing to pay to see you finally defeated."

Yubel frowned. "Very well. I sacrifice one of my monsters to keep on fighting. And I'll follow that with this."

The energy provided to her by sacrificing one of her minions transformed into a long thin whip. Taking it by the handle, she swung. The coil lashed out, striking Mana in the chest.

Mana spun around, reacting to the blow and its resulting sting with pain. Yubel attacked again, performing eight more lashes. The first struck Mana in the shoulder, causing her to turn in agony; the second and third snapped across the surface of her back; the fourth left a long red welt trailing down her left side; the fifth left a second mark on her chest; the sixth and seventh each stung one of her knees.

On the eighth blow, Yubel commanded the whip to wrap itself around Mana's waist, pinning the magician's arms to her sides. Lifting the handle up one more time, Yubel swung downwards. Mana, unable to save herself, was helplessly subjected to the energy whip's action, and thrown down and into the side of a pillar. It was then that Yubel saw fit to release her and the whip glimmered into non-existence.

Mana however was not finished, struggling to levitate her body back into the fight. Yubel watched her in amusement.

"Mana. My attack did not damage your lifeforce, but it did injure your body. In case you have forgotten this also, because you are learning to embrace a human life, I do not need eradicate your lifeforce to kill you. I just need to…

She ceased her words as her attention caught onto something, something that her powers were telling her was happening on the other side of her barrier of stone pillars.

 _Jaden?_

 _Dorothy?_

 _Fonda?_

 _Jesse?_

 _They were all…_

"No! It cannot be!" she roared.

Abandoning her fight with Mana, Yubel positioned herself to fly again and tore off towards Domino City.

Mana tried to follow, but her progress was slow. Half of her lifeforce had been drained from her, and her various wounds were starting to take their toll on her. All she could do in her flight was limp.

 **:*:**

At last Jaden was free of the expanse of pillars Yubel had constructed with her power. Dorothy and Fonda were coming in right behind him, with Jesse also having proved his own endurance just off to their side.

Now there was no obstacle. Their way to Domino City was clear.

A shadow passed over him and descended fast. He looked up to see Yubel diving at him; he had no time to counter. Yubel grabbed a hold of him and made to take her prize back up to the sky. Freeing one of his hands from her grip, he latched onto her wing, twisting the membrane between his fingers. Yubel howled, losing concentration, and the both of them tumbled to the ground outside the wall of pillars. Jesse, Dorothy and Fonda flew back to the two. Jesse went to Jaden's aid, helping to get him up on his feet.

Jaden looked at him and at the two spirits, gratefully nodding his thanks. Behind Dorothy and Fonda, Yubel rose quietly, seemingly unfazed by the fall. Her eyes full of possessive reprimand, she gazed at the reincarnation of the boy she loved, noting bitterly that he was smiling.

 _Smiling_ , she seethed. _He's supposed to smile for me. When he's with me_.

That was what she wanted from him most of all besides a declaration of his love for her, for him to smile at her. For her. But he had never done that, not since getting to him when he was a child and not at all when she had come to claim him. And yet he was smiling for them, in memory of helping him to get to, to… _her_.

"Jaden!"

The four turned to face her, obviously forgetting for a moment that she was there. That was a fact she chose to ignore but nonetheless was fuelling her rage.

"You're coming back with me."

Jaden sighed and removed Jesse's hand from his shoulder. His eyes went towards Yubel as he walked past Dorothy and Fonda to speak to her.

"No."

Yubel hissed through her teeth. "Why?"

Jaden regarded her with a quiet gaze. Although he was as fearless and determined to save Alexis as he was since even before his rescue, there was a small part of him that wanted to show Yubel some sympathy; to give her a chance to right wrongs. He supposed that had something to do with being friends with her in his previous life, or perhaps because he had come to see her as one in the short time he had her as a card. Whichever was the case, he still felt obligated to try.

"Yubel, I get it. The spirits told me all about it when they sprung me. About when I was Judai. About when I was friends with you. And about how you fell in love with me."

"And when you were stolen from me," Yubel attempted to add.

"No," Jaden shook his head. "About how I fell for Alexandra, then and now with her as Alexis."

"You didn't fall for her! Not then and not here in the present. YOU love ME!"

"Please let me explain. I am Judai, thanks to you, remember. Our feelings are the same. I did not fall in love with you when I had you as a card; I only felt you were a friend. And when you showed me your true colours, I was afraid of you. It's only now that I know why. Because you gave Judai a reason to be afraid of you. You attacked his kingdom, murdered his family and his people, and threatened to kill Alexandra."

"They were all bewitched by her charms too," Yubel calmly dismissed his argument. "All of them would have had long lives if they had stayed out of the way."

Jaden gritted his teeth. Boiling anger rose up in his throat at the way she was casually talking about the people she had murdered.

"Yubel, I am asking you to look at what you've done from another person's point of view."

Yubel glared at him. "Whose? Alexis'?" she exclaimed. "She started all of this."

"No she didn't. You did, and so did I. Let me tell you something Judai should've said a long time ago. He did not fall for Alexandra just because of her looks, no, that was the first thing. It was always the first thing."

"Always?"

Jaden nodded. "He always liked the other princesses he had met before her at first, but they never had a personality that made him love any of them. That changed when he met Alexandra; she liked to swordfight, challenge others to games, solving puzzles, and had a great love for all the people. And she fell for him because no boy ever wanted to fight or challenge her because she was a girl. He treated her as an equal."

Yubel gave him no verbal answer. Confident that that might be a good thing, Jaden went on.

"But he didn't tell you any of that, because he was blind to how you truly felt. If he had, this whole thing would have been brought to an end there."

"And what of now?" Yubel asked.

"I think you know because of your Reincarnation Ritual. I love Alexis, with everything I have. She's a good person, and a great duellist. She's kind, affectionately stubborn, and she's always there to help me and others. I love her, Yubel. I always have. As Judai and as Jaden. Can't you see that?"

 **:*:**

Yubel withdrew her mind from the physical realm upon Jaden asking her his question. Memory cast her back over the millennia to the first days that Judai and Alexandra had met. Recalling vividly that the only thing she remembered was how incensed she had been to witness the growing bond between them, she looked at the images in an entirely new light. From their first meeting to the day of the wedding and then skipping on in time to where she found them having passed on from old age, she finally saw what she had always denied.

Every duel they fought.

Every game they played.

Every puzzle they tackled.

Every time they toured their kingdoms and greeted the citizens as lifelong friends.

Every royal ball that they danced at.

Every conversation shared between the two of them.

It was all there; the love that she had been blind to out of jealousy and envy. There was no magic spell. There was no enchantment. There was no trick. No manipulation. It was - -

It had all been natural. Alexandra and Judai had truly grown to love each other.

But there was also one thing Yubel found from this series of revelations. Something that after all the millennia of doing otherwise made her stop loving him. Something that caused her to magnify her determination to keep Jaden and Alexis apart. Something that was calling for her anger to rise.

For all of the love she had shown him, he had rejected her. Rejected her of his own free will and chose someone else to spend the rest of his life with.

Suddenly she had the true answer to give to Chazz's question from earlier in the evening. What if Jaden never ever returned her feelings? Her eyes glimmered with hot resolution as she was reminded of how stupid her previous answer had been.

" _To tell the truth, I don't know."_

" _For him to continue to spurn me, after all I've sacrificed, all I've done for us to be together"_

" _I- I can't imagine what I would do."_

Well now she did, and she faced Jaden to deliver her response. To show that she no longer cared.

 **:*:**

"Yes," Yubel finally spoke. "I can see that, Jaden. But none of that matters."

"Yubel," Jaden said, blinking in horror as he noticed the strong emotional change that had come over her.

"It doesn't matter if you told me then or not. I still would have loved you, and I would have gladly proven it to you to make you change your mind."

"Yubel, I wouldn't - -

"I know!" Yubel cried abruptly. "I know! You still would have chosen her! You were never the way with me you were with her!"

Yubel then lowered her voice to a cold steady tone. "And yet I still would have done everything I have done, just so you could be mine. But now, now that I see the truth after all this time, I realise that it was all for naught. That I never had a chance. Never would have you. And you know what, Jaden?"

Jaden, frozen in terror, was now seeing the true monster Yubel was for the first time in his eyes since the days he had formerly been Prince Judai and he readied himself for the last verbal blow.

Yubel continued, stating, "I don't care. The very last thing I want is for her to be sharing a happy life with you while I wallow in misery watching the two of you. I will never lift the spell. I will never give up my life to break it. And most importantly, if I can't have you, then she won't either."

Jaden only raised his head in answer. He understood the meaning of her words, said and unsaid. The fear that had him rooted in place as Yubel had spoken to him was gone, as was the doubt in his mind about giving Yubel another chance. Knowing now that there was no going back, he activated his duel disc in anticipation of the inevitable quick-duel.

Behind him, Jesse moved to fight at his side. Spotting his action, Dorothy threw her arm out to bar him. When he gave her a questioning look, she spoke.

"It's his fight only, Jesse," she said, her voice tinged with nostalgic regret. "And it's something that should have happened a very long time ago."

* * *

 **So close and yet so far. It's Jaden vs. Yubel next chapter.**


	18. The Sword Shall Fly

**As Dorothy said, the upcoming confrontation is something that should have happened a very long time ago.**

 **And it begins now.**

* * *

Chapter 17 - The Sword Shall Fly

The battle was begun by Yubel. Sacrificing one of her warriors fighting for her back at the citadel, she called upon a hailstorm of purple crystal shards to fall from the sky.

Jaden dove off to the side, taking cover under a small arch of rock and pulled out his first card. It was Sparkman.

Thrusting the card onto the monster zone, he waited until the humanoid figure of blue skin splashed with jagged patterns of bronze lightning bolts and dressed in an opaque eyeless mask and a vest, shoulder and wrist guards of golden armour had fully materialised beside him.

"A quick-duel, Jaden? That's sort of risky."

"Not much of a choice, Sparkman, this one's for keeps. She wants me dead, not in the Shadow Realm."

"Are you going to take your turn, Jaden, or is it mine?" Yubel called out, interrupting them.

"Yours! I'm not attacking you yet," Jaden fired back.

"Hm hm hm," Yubel chortled. "Good. Then allow me."

She held her hand out in front of her, aiming directly at Jaden. A fireball pulsed into life and shot forward. Jaden and Sparkman leaped clear. As the two landed, Jaden drew his next card. Seeing that he did not need it for the time being, he placed it in his hand.

Yubel snorted and let loose another fireball.

Jaden and Sparkman dodged.

Reaching a safe distance from the small blast the fireball had created when making contact with the ground, Jaden drew another card. His hopeful eyes were greeted with the sight of Avian. He slapped the card down onto his monster zone next to Sparkman. The green and red feathered Elemental Hero revealed his summoning to have occurred by the soft beating of his wings coming from just above Jaden.

Avian smiled confidently at him. "What's the plan?"

"Get to cover behind the pillars for now!" Jaden exclaimed.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Avian dashed off through the air for their intended sanctuary. Jaden and Sparkman tore away from Yubel, racing on foot in his direction.

"That won't stop me," Yubel shrieked, throwing her hand out and unleashing a third fireball.

Off to the side, Jesse followed the projectile's trajectory and realised the target. He shouted in warning. Jaden glanced and saw the fireball coming his way.

He jumped to the left, rolling in midair.

The fireball missed. Narrowly.

Yubel rounded on Jesse, incensed with rage. "Do not interfere!" she roared, preparing to attack him.

Dorothy stepped in front of Jesse. "You've used up your turn."

Yubel huffed in an angry retort, but turned her eyes back to the fight. She growled as she saw that Jaden had already taken shelter behind the first row of pillars. She gazed across them all, wondering which ones he and his monsters were all hiding behind.

 **:*:**

The answer was that they were hiding behind the same one as the three had managed to regroup without any of them being spotted by Yubel as she was surveying the gaps between the pillars.

Jaden steadied his breathing, getting ready to continue. He pulled out his next card. Finding it was a monster card, he set it down on the monster zone.

Burstinatrix, the Elemental heroine clad mostly in tight-fitting red clothing, appeared before him, already kneeling down out of their enemy's sight.

"What's the next move?" she asked Jaden.

"Fan out," he answered her and told to the others. "I'm waiting for the right card to play. When I've got it, I'll give the signal."

"It had better be a good one, Jaden," Avian advised. "You know we won't be able to damage her."

The other two monsters nodded in agreement. Jaden nodded back.

"I'll do my best."

 **:*:**

Her patience wearing thin, Yubel took one last gaze across the pillars and weighed her options. There was the direct one; she could just go in and attack. No, Jaden was better than that, she reminded herself. He would probably have some trap or maybe even a spell waiting for her.

Another thing he would do, she continued, was hide his strategy until it was ready to be used.

 _Yes, that_ _'_ _s what he must be doing_.

A sense triggered within her; it was her turn again. That same sense also informed her that another monster had been summoned into the duel. With a small grin, she called out to Jaden again.

"So, you've added Burstinatrix to your ranks, have you? Stop summoning monsters! It's not going to do you any good."

Calling forth her power once more, a crackling circle of energy appeared in her open hand. She curled her fingers into a tight fist, channelling the energy to go from the confines of her palm in four separate paths up along her fingers. Unclenching her hand, she revealed the energy sparkling from the tips of her nails. Yubel examined the preparations for her new attack with a smirk and moved her eyes to the pillars ahead.

"Are you going to come out?"

When she was not given an answer, she singled out a particular pillar and aimed with her pointer finger. A bright violet beam slashed through the air for a moment's view until it struck the stone tower with an electrifying crash. Jesse, Dorothy and Fonda held their breath as they noticed the jet black scoring that had burrowed completely through the rock and waited nervously to see if her attack had hit someone.

For Yubel, the answer was already known. Sensing that none of her opponents had been injured, she chose a second pillar, this time aiming with her middle finger. Another violet beam appeared, vanished and reappeared as it burned through the solid stone of the pillar. Again she had not struck anyone.

Her smirk falling into the beginnings of a scowl, she moved onto a third pillar and used the energy within her ring finger to fire her next deadly beam. This time, she achieved a result. As the beam shot through the pillar, a shadowed figure moved to take cover from her attack by leaping to the safety of another pillar. Moving as if she was a lightning streak, Yubel directed her final beam at the figure as it darted across the space between the two pillars.

A scream answered her attack. The beam lanced the figure in the side, sending him crashing into the side of his supposed shelter, which caused him to spin out of control and land in a heap in the open.

Smirking again, Yubel strode forward, approaching the fallen figure.

"Well well well. Sparkman."

The wounded Elemental Hero looked up at her through his visor, all the while clutching at his damaged side.

Stopping only a bare few metres from him, Yubel eyed the pillars again.

"Jaden!" she called out jeeringly. "You should come out now! Sparkman's wounded!"

Jaden did not reply.

"Ha! Come on," she went on, undeterred. "You know what will happen. My attacks are not powerful enough to send him to your card graveyard, but they will be enough to damage his physical form. And you know what will also happen if his physical form is damaged beyond a certain point while he's in Attack mode?"

She sneered when she still was not given a response. "It will destroy him entirely. _Kill him_. Which I will gladly do."

 **:*:**

Hearing Sparkman crying out in pain was a terrible thing to experience. So was hearing the absolute promise of murder in Yubel's voice. But the worst thing for Jaden was imagining the amount of torture Sparkman would have to endure before Yubel gave him a permanent end.

But what else could he do? All he had, aside from Sparkman, was Avian and Burstinatrix, and the Monster Reborn card he had in his other hand. He couldn't send either of his monsters in to attack, not without getting them and his Life Points senselessly slaughtered, and Monster Reborn would be useless, thanks to the fate Yubel had in mind for Sparkman. Praying for a miracle, he lowered his fingers to the duelling deck to draw for his turn.

The card was Pot of Greed.

"Good enough," he acquiesced, activating it on his spell and trap zone.

He drew again, this time gaining two cards. His eyes flew open wide. The cards were the same two equip spells Dorothy, Mana and Fonda had given him for his birthday, and if he was recalling the rules of a quick-duel precisely, he could attach the spells to himself. The good news was he finally got an edge over Yubel.

The bad news: he could not save Sparkman.

 _Not entirely_ , he corrected himself.

"Sparkman!" he shouted to his hero monster. "I'm sorry!"

"I understand, Jaden," was the reply.

Jaden inhaled a courageous breath before issuing his order.

"Sparkman, attack Yubel!"

Sparkman rose to his feet and pumped the electricity inside of him. Calling it to his hand, he charged at Yubel crying, "Shining Surge Flash!"

The smirk slid from Yubel's lips as she readied to counter. Her left hand lashed out, catching and trapping his hand and attack in her grip. Sparkman's electricity arced into her body. Grinning evilly, Yubel then opened up her right hand.

A torrent of purple lightning burst from her fingers, crashing into Sparkman. The Elemental Hero howled in agony as the counterattack shorted out his system. His blue body charred with black, Sparkman fell and shattered upon impact with the ground.

Behind the pillar where he was hiding, Jaden gasped as an awesome pain took hold of him. The pain stopped only when the Life Point indicator on his duel disc had confirmed a drop in points to 2400. In that sudden moment of relief, Jaden knew what the pain was. It was his lifeforce being drained, and he had almost lost half of it. But there was no time to think about that now. With his two new cards in hand and Sparkman in the graveyard, he had the key to end this duel.

Standing up, he walked bravely out into the open. Yubel turned, the grin still on her face.

"My my. How heartless you've become."

Jaden shook his head, stating, "No. Sparkman knew what I was going to do."

"And what, may I ask, is that?"

Jaden put one of his two new cards on top of his Spell and Trap zone. At the moment of the card's activation, a long gray shield with a silver-blue cross appeared, strapped to his left arm.

"The continuous spell The Shield Of Virtue. As long as this is in play, I cannot be damaged by a direct attack from a DARK monster."

The corners of Yubel's grinning smile wavered, sliding down a little. "Where did you get that?" she hissed.

Instead of answering her current question, Jaden continued to answer her previous one and placed the other card next to The Shield Of Virtue.

"And this. The equip spell The Sword Of Truth, which I attach to myself."

A steel longsword complete with a black and silver hilt materialised into being in front of him. He took it in his hand.

"I activate one of its effects. By cutting my Life Points in half, I can transfer the energy from any monster I have in the graveyard to the sword."

His Life Points went down to 1200. A transparent ghostly version of Sparkman rose into view from underneath the ground and floated back to Jaden. Sparkman gripped his hand around Jaden's, and he released all of his energy. He faded away as the shiny grey steel of the sword's blade turned into a pulsing bright blue.

"That won't work," an unimpressed Yubel argued. "You can't do Battle Damage to me."

"But it's not a true attack, Yubel," Jaden exclaimed to her. "It doesn't have Attack points. Therefore, it's only a spell effect."

"What?" Yubel shrieked, immediately analysing the effects of the card. To her ever increasing shock, she found that he was telling her the truth. The card was not meant for increasing Attack strength, but to do damage to an opposing monster or an opponent. It was a card effect.

"No!" she screamed as she opened up her wings, aiming to get out of his range.

Jaden was ready for that.

"Now!"

Avian and Burstinatrix burst out of the shadows, each one at either end of the row of pillars, and lunged towards Yubel. Caught unawares, Yubel snarled in horror as they grabbed her at her arms and wings.

Jaden jumped forward, angling the sword up above his head. With a lengthy grunt, he brought the sword back down, slashing through Yubel from shoulder to hip. Avian and Burstinatrix released Yubel as she began to writhe and they leaped back to their master's side.

Then, just as suddenly as she had opened her mouth to scream, Yubel stopped. She closed her lips into a smile. She looked at Jaden and his two monsters, changing the smile into a smirk as she mocked their shared surprise. Then she laughed, coldly.

"You are a fool, Jaden. Did you think that would help you win?"

"Yes," he answered, "There was enough damage to wipe you out."

"Wipe me out as a monster, yes. But not enough as your opponent. I still have twenty four hundred Life Points left from that clever manoeuvre of yours."

Jaden's look of surprise turned grim. He gripped the sword even tighter.

"So what now? You still can't attack me as a monster."

"True, as long as I remain in this form."

"This form?" Jaden questioned.

 **:*:**

"This form?" Jesse spoke incredulously. He turned to Dorothy and Fonda for answers. "What is she talking about?"

He flinched, going silent as he saw how intensively the two spirits were staring at Yubel.

"There were rumours during her years of conquest and chasing after Judai and Alexandra," Dorothy finally responded. "But we hoped that they weren't true."

"What!" Jesse growled in impatience.

"That Yubel could…transform."

 **:*:**

Yubel laughed again, more openly and loudly than that of her last laugh. Holding her arms out from her sides, she gathered up the remnants of her power and brought it outward.

Jaden, Avian and Burstinatrix were buffeted and eventually forced back. Commanding his eyes to open against the sharp winds Yubel was creating, Jaden spied her body being gradually enveloped by a ball of purple flames until he could see her no more. Then the ball grew, transforming into a tower-like shape and climbing higher and higher towards the sky. It stopped at what appeared to be its peak at fifteen metres in height.

The fire changed its shape again. Wings seemed to extend from its sides. Two elongated reptilian snouts poked out from the front; they opened their maws to reveal rows of flashing teeth as the rest of their heads followed. The fire then took on a more rounded form, making up the body and tail.

The purple blaze faded away. The smoke and the haze cleared.

Leaving only a dragon in its place.

Jaden, Avian and Burstinatrix gazed up in fear at the twin heads that were leering right back down at them through their fierce glasslike red eyes. Five horns, four of which were purple with the central and fifth one being a shining golden yellow, adorned either head, framing the faces to make them look more forbidding than they already would have had without them. The massive body of the beast was covered from head to foot in dark purple scales, with thick matted grey fur padding down the back of the heads and necks, around its chest, down its sides, and along the tail, arms and legs. Talon-shaped gold claws extended from all of its paws, from the sides of its chest, and from the tips of its wings.

But the most distinguishing feature that told all who had witnessed this transformation that this creature was still Yubel was the presence of her third red-and-yellow eye embedded towards the top of her chest and swollen to a gigantic size.

The leer shared by the two heads turned into a predatory gaze. Jaden shivered as a voice began speaking to him, the voice of Yubel.

 _I believe this answers the mystery_.

Jaden groaned. "Yes." He glanced at Avian and Burstinatrix, and saw from the fear on their faces that they had heard her speak too. Bravely he circled his focus back to Yubel.

"But that won't stop us, Yubel."

 _Maybe not_ , Yubel spoke in a sneering manner. _But it_ _'_ _s my turn now_.

Signalling her move by sacrificing another one of her soldiers, Yubel commanded the dragon heads to open their mouths and issue out a burst of twisting violet flames in an attack.

An attack targeting Jaden.

Jaden raised The Shield Of Virtue in reply. The fiery barrage impacted upon his defensive spell. In spite of her attack successfully being barred, Yubel nonetheless kept it going out of pure rage, until at last she came to discover the onslaught alone would not break him and she closed off the dragon's mouths, cutting off any further flames.

 _Ha. Ha. Just how much of that can you resist until your body becomes weary, Jaden._

"Only one way for us to know," Jaden shouted as he drew another card from his deck.

From deep within her dragon form, Yubel smirked in amusement. She had thought of a new way to get around his defences.

"No there isn't. This is not a regular duel, which means any target is fair game."

The dragon heads moved, directing their eyes hungrily over to Jesse, Dorothy and Fonda. Jaden figured out the intent, and the truth. He quickly turned to Burstinatrix.

"Protect them," he ordered the elemental heroine.

Burstinatrix nodded, accepting his command, and leaped towards the others, propping herself up as a sacrificial shield when she reached them.

The action only seemed to amuse Yubel even more.

 _Lightening your defence to protect others? How could you make such a foolish move?_

"Is it foolish to protect the ones I care about?"

 _It_ _'_ _s foolish to keep spurning the one you_ _'_ _re supposed to care about most_ , Yubel spat venomously.

Jaden shook his head, tired of listening to her long-held delusions. He faced the only monster remaining by his side.

"Ready?" he asked Avian.

The birdlike man nodded in answer and turned his back to him. Jaden climbed on his back, gripping him by the shoulders. Avian opened his wings and lunged, taking himself and Jaden far up into the air.

Yubel followed them with her two pairs of eyes. Both heads snorted in an unimpressed manner. Opening up her own wings to their full length and beating them up and down in a repetitive fashion, her body obeyed her command and lifted off the ground. As she started to become weightless, she had her wings beat at a more tremendous pace, allowing her the speed and capability of pursuing her prey. In what was no time at all, the lumbering strain Yubel had to make to get herself to fly was rendered nonexistent and now she was tearing through the sky after Jaden and Avian like it was costing her no effort.

Catching up to the two and positioning behind them, Yubel summoned up the sacrifice of a minion for an attack. Again, purple dragon fire was unleashed from inbetween her twin mouths. Avian was prepared. He curved away from the barrage, which left deep scorch marks on two pillars and came up into a clear airspace, free of Yubel's constricting circle of stone towers.

Bellowing in rage at missing, Yubel thrust herself above the pillars, keeping her furious eyes on Jaden's back as he made his next move.

In a silvery flash, Elemental Hero Wildheart appeared in front of her, flinging out his arms. The two of them collided in midair, with the wildman hero wrapping his arms and legs tightly around one of her necks.

Yubel halted, winded by the sudden surprise of the assault. Snarling in a blind fury, she brought her talons up, scrabbling and raking her own flesh in order to get at Wildheart. Amidst all the agony she was causing herself, she heard a single howl that did not belong to her. Relaxing her disturbed mind, she raised her talons once more and viciously grasped them around him. She pulled, wrenching him away from her throat, and stared murderously down at him.

He returned her stare with equal feeling.

Yubel partly averted his gaze, using one of her heads to keep track of Avian and Jaden. They were circling around her, awaiting their chance to deal to her some more actual damage. The head returned its eyes to Wildheart, and analysed what battle position he was in.

 _Defence mode_ , she surmised. _So he_ _'_ _s being careful. Let_ _'_ _s show him it doesn't matter either way_.

Yubel released Wildheart from her hold on him. The wild man reacted only fearlessly, never screaming once as his body surrendered to gravity and as he was sent tumbling down far below to land on the ground with a bonecrushing smash.

Choosing to glance at Jaden and Avian, Yubel let them feel a wave of her smirking triumph as she resummoned the ability to attack. The two looked down in horror as another pair of dragon fire bursts went blazing down the height of the pillars, cannoning to strike their fallen comrade. They winced as the fire inflicted more physical damage upon his body, and to their guilt, they were forced to grieve when he shattered into pieces, signalling his removal from the duel and placement in the card graveyard.

Emotionally, Jaden rounded his eyes on Yubel, glaring at her as if the fierceness of his gaze could inflict her with harm.

"Calm down," Avian coaxed to him. "That's why you put him in Defence mode in the first place. He doesn't lose his lifeforce when he's in that position."

"I know, Avian," Jaden replied sombrely. He pulled out his next card and sighed, knowing it was something he could not use just yet. "Be ready. It's her move."

 **:*:**

 _It is time for this cat and mouse game to end_ , Yubel thought.

Watching Jaden and Avian carefully as they flew around her, she made preparations for her attack. Her left-hand head acted first, blowing out a gushing billow of steam and sent it rushing at her enemies.

Avian dodged again, but not cleanly. The steam had the desired effect. The close and immense heat overwhelmed the birdlike hero. He began to slow.

Yubel's second head attacked.

Jaden turned to see a blast of purple dragon fire heading their way.

"Avian!"

Avian glanced back, his exhausted eyes widening at the sight of the incoming projectile. He made a struggling effort to level higher.

And had nearly made it.

The fire shot forward just beneath the two, scorching Avian's front with the edge of its searing flames.

Yubel grinned as Avian started to fly lopsided.

 **:*:**

All of them watching in aghast terror below, Burstinatrix, Jesse, Dorothy and Fonda looked on as Avian haphazardly angled in flight, trying to control the inevitable crash.

"Jaden!" Jesse and Fonda cried.

"Avian!" Burstinatrix exclaimed.

Knowing with an increasing sense of dread that their screams could not aid their friends, they felt completely helpless as Avian was forced to make his landing atop one of the pillars.

"They'll be sitting ducks up there," Jesse summed up what all of them had been thinking.

 **:*:**

Yubel glided over to the pillar. Jaden stood to receive her as she landed, bearing The Sword Of Truth and The Shield Of Virtue before him. An injured Avian attempted to follow.

"Stay down for now, Avian," Jaden spoke back to him. "Her turn's not over."

 _Indeed it isn't_ , Yubel agreed with him. _I was just wondering which one to destroy, and now I have the answer. I play Mystical Space Typhoon, and use it to destroy your precious Shield Of Virtue._

A sharp flash of green electricity emerged from an invisible spot between the two dragon heads and struck against the shield. Jaden recoiled as the weight of the shield was lifted from his forearm. Before his eyes, the shield vanished.

Yubel cackled. _Now, on my next turn, I can start hurting you._

Jaden drew a card. He looked from it to the other three cards he had available in his hand.

"I play Graceful Charity. I can get three cards, but must discard two to the graveyard."

He retrieved his three new cards, gazed at them, and sent two of the three cards he had already into the graveyard slot.

"Next, I play Emergency Provisions. I remove two cards from my hand and place them in my graveyard to gain two thousand Life Points."

He slipped two more cards in through his graveyard slot after the previous two. His lifeforce replenished itself up to the value of 3200 Life Points. Jaden breathed in out of relief, at once feeling refreshed, and went on to play the one single card he had left his hand.

"I then activate Polymerisation! I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together in order to summon Flame Wingman in Attack mode!"

Heeding his call from below, Burstinatrix jumped into the air, making a terrific leap up to the top of the pillar and dashing over to Avian's side. The wounded hero's face brightened as he gazed up at hers. She gripped his hand in hers as their fusion began to commence.

Their bodies lit up, changing gradually into a pair of shapeless blazing white pulses. The pulses moved, coming together and combining. The outlines of a new shape blurred into definition as the glowing dimmed and faded, revealing the new monster they had merged into.

Through his small red eyes, Flame Wingman stared at Yubel without a trace of fear. He calmly stepped forward, reaching Jaden's side and did so again to take his position of attack in front of his master.

Jaden once more thought through his move, just as he had done repeatedly with each step he had taken in performing it. He knew it was the right move to make, but it was only a sheer gamble at best. Whatever would happen once he made his next declaration would require an enormous amount of endurance from him if he was going to survive to take another turn. Jaden inhaled, preparing.

"Flame Wingman, attack Yubel with your Infernal Rage."

Flam Wingman replied without question, thrusting his red dragonhead-shaped arm forward and fired off a ball of vermillion-coloured fire.

The fireball that exited the open maw of Flame Wingman's arm had come bursting out like it was a bullet making its shrill escape from the barrel of a gun, but as it crossed halfway between the shooter and the target, it slowed. It stopped mere inches from Yubel's chest when a change came over it. In the blink of an eye, the projectile shot back as if it had struck a barrier and been reflected.

Reflected back towards Flame Wingman.

The fireball hit Flame Wingman square in the chest. He lashed backward; his body splintered into shreds.

Jaden's lifeforce sharply dove down again, descending to 1100 points.

Yubel laughed, eyeing his recoil at losing his energy with interest.

 _Now what was that? I believe that was a wasted move_.

"I don't think so," Jaden spoke with an exhausted waver in his voice.

 _Oh, and why is that_?

"There's something I tell myself; it's kind of my own spin on what my dad and great grandpa always tell me. They say 'Trust in the heart of the cards'. Mine is 'It's not over until the last card is played'. Today, right now, I believe in both of them."

Yubel snorted. _Only fools and idiots would believe in something like that. The only thing that guarantees victory is power_.

"Then let's see who's right," Jaden declared. "It's your move."

 _No_ , Yubel argued. _I told you before. I_ _'_ _m going to kill you, and I am going to make it as slow as possible for all the millennia of torture your abandoning of me has put me through and for all that I will suffer in loneliness after you_ _'_ _re gone. This turn is the start of your pain_.

Without saying another word, Yubel unleashed a huge blast of fire from her mouths, bathing Jaden first in their intense heat as they approached and then as they consumed his form in their inferno.

 **:*:**

Jesse yelped in fright as he and the others witnessed Jaden being swallowed up in the flames of Yubel's attack.

"We've gotta help him," he shouted urgently, rounding to the two spirits for support in whatever they were about to do.

Dorothy silenced him with a knowing look. "She can't kill him outright under _any_ circumstances," she told him. "Her attack power is zero. She can only kill him if his lifeforce is very low or if his body is mortally damaged after a repeated series of attacks."

"So we're not going to help him?" Jesse gaped.

"We don't need to," Fonda smiled. "Jaden's got this, Jess. Trust him."

 **:*:**

Yubel reluctantly allowed her fire attack to extinguish and waited for the sign of a response. There was nothing she could see through the bleary misty white of the haze until it started to dissipate and she could make an outline of Jaden having fallen to the stone ground and lying on his side.

The haze cleared entirely. Jaden groaned, opening his eyes, and clambered to his feet. His brown hair was dusted completely with ash. His faithful red school blazer was now streaked with black scorch marks. He ignored all of this as well as the aching of his body as he rose to face Yubel.

Somewhere inside the soul of her dragon form, Yubel smiled enthrallingly.

 _A small taste, I promise. And all of my attacks will be just the same._

Jaden brushed his hand through his hair, sending some of the dust flying from the top of his head, and he drew for his turn. He tucked his new card inside his blazer, placing it within the space of one of its pockets.

"No they won't," he said. "You should've made it worse for me."

 _I_ _'_ _ve already explained why I won_ _'_ _t_ , Yubel sneered.

"I know you won't," Jaden spoke with conviction. "But I'm still saying you should've." He turned his eyes up to hers, showing a sparkling plea in his eyes. "I'm going to give you another last chance, Yubel. For the sake of the friendship I shared with you as Judai, surrender and make things right."

 _NO!_

Jaden tensed with regret. Sighing "I had to try,", he announced his move. "I activate Sword Of Truth's second effect."

He raised The Sword Of Truth up high.

"When the Attack strength of all my monsters in the graveyard totals five thousand or more, I pay half of my Life Points to transfer all their energy into the sword for a direct attack."

The surface of the sword glistened into a shimmering white, appearing as if it had been crafted to resemble a field of stars. Jaden stiffened as his Life Points dwindled to five hundred and fifty.

"But transferring their energy is not enough. As with The Winged Dragon Of Ra, I must speak the incantation on the card to carry out its effect."

Jaden leaned back, weighting the sword behind him on an angle.

"O Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure. That evil die and good endure."

Upon the completion of the spell, the sword changed from its angelic light to a vivid electric blue. Feeling the power of it hum through its hilt, Jaden swung the sword forward, throwing the blade at its target. Slashing through the sky like a perfectly cast javelin, the sword plunged into Yubel's chest.

* * *

 **tbc**


	19. The Finishing Blow

**Jaden has landed another blow on Yubel, one that appears to have decisively ended the duel.**

 **But something has gone wrong.** _ **Oh dear, what have I done**_ **?**

* * *

Chapter 18 - The Finishing Blow

Victory could not have seemed more certain. The two heads of Yubel's dragon form were staring blankly at the sword embedded in their chest beneath the red-and-yellow eye. Jaden, and his friends who looked up from the ground far below, gazed in the direction of the sword, waiting for it to complete its effect.

When nothing happened, fear started to trickle in through the apparent gaps of Jaden's strategy. Had the attack worked? Or hadn't it? How could it not have worked, Jaden thought. It had been a direct attack, an attack that had successfully struck its target, an attack that was worth a little over five thousand Life Points. Yubel only had twenty four hundred. But for some strange reason, Jaden found himself uncomfortably coming to terms with the fact that the battle was not yet over. As if fate had done it to prove its point, the sword disappeared, winking out in a small flash of light.

Yubel sensed his confusion, acting as though she was grinning.

 _Oh, Jaden_ , she said his name insultingly. _You're still duelling as if it were a practical game. When are you going to learn that the same rules don't apply here?_

"This is one of the rules that should. I dealt fifty three hundred points of damage to your lifeforce. That should have finished you."

 _Agreed, if I were any other monster. By attacking me in that way, you have depleted my Life Points, destroying this form and any chance I had of reverting to my original one_.

Jaden's eyes flared with realisation. "You're talking as if - - -

 _As if I have another transformation? Yes I do. What you see me as now is known as Terror Incarnate. Now you will experience the fear of my Ultimate Nightmare!_

Dark clouds took shape above her, forming out of nowhere and gathering around her. Laser purple lightning flashed between them as they collided. Yubel stared up at them expectantly, calling the storm to her. The lightning flashed again, sending a jagged bolt down. She welcomed it openly, harnessing its power and transferring it to her own.

Yubel laughed in euphoria as the lightning changed her. Her purple scaly flesh morphed into armour. Two smaller wings burst out from her back, unfurling to reach the span of the wings above them. Lines of spindly thin bones emerged from the top of all four of her wings which, in a sickening crunching noise, extended their length segment by segment until they had joined the membranes at the bottom. Her forelimbs grew smaller and thinner, eventually taking on the appearance of a pair of humanoid arms. The fur on her chest crept back into her skin; in its place was a two-sided face, one side was tanned brown in skin colour and had a catlike eye while the other half had purple skin and a vibrant green eye. The red-and-yellow eye slid ever closer to the top of the chest, stopping only when it had reached the edge.

The fur surrounding Yubel's legs doubled in its density. Two sharp spikes jutted out over the kneecaps, which were also being covered in a type of armour that upon completion resembled a pair of spider like creatures. The talons on her feet curved monstrously halfway down their length, mutating into deadly hooks.

The tail had been changed as well, its fur lessening in its amount and its fleshy tip was now topped with a blade.

Even the twin dragon heads went through their own metamorphosis. They both now wore masks over the surface of their heads; the left's uncannily resembled Yubel's former face while the other featured a horned beast. The spikes at the back of the heads transformed; the ones belonging to the left head had increased in number and were all but on gold in colour, and the ones the right head had maintained the same in their amount but they were alternately and equally arranged in shades of gold and purple.

The very last piece of the transformation was, for Jaden, the scariest. On the bare space of flesh above the chest and between the heads, what appeared to be a lump rose up as if it were a living blob, squirming and writhing. Jaden watched as the moving lump formed arms, and then legs. These were followed by the definite shape of a body, then by wings protruding from that body's back, a head, and finally a set of hair to top that head. Jaden already had it figured by the time the body and wings had been achieved and so greeted the sight of the new appendage taking on Yubel's original form with silence.

She treated his acknowledgement in the same way.

"It is in this form I shall have to stay, once I kill you," she stated. "I find that good. It will be a display of my power once I take over this world."

Jaden raised his singed eyebrows. "When did this become about world domination?" he asked.

"When I had nothing else to live for," Yubel answered him simply. "Now, I believe that attack was all you can do for this turn, unless you're intending to use that card in your blazer pocket."

Jaden offered her no response.

"No," she replied with a smirk.

The Yubel-appendage raised her arms into the air, ready to welcome the power the sacrifice of one of her monsters would grant her.

It did not appear.

"What?" Yubel shouted.

 **:*:**

Jesse blinked in surprise and turned to Dorothy and Fonda, who also were regarding the absence of Yubel's attack with similar reactions.

"What happened?" he asked.

Fonda glanced at Dorothy curiously. "Do- do you think she's run out of monsters to sacrifice?"

 **:*:**

On top of the pillar, Jaden was asking himself the same question Fonda was. Had Yubel run out of minions? Were all of her forces destroyed through the combination of her relentless sacrifices of them and his friends' endeavours to defeat them back at the citadel? He tried to look into Yubel's eyes for the answer.

There was confusion; she was staring into her empty palms, unable to contemplate the situation. Then, just as Jaden was about to decipher the truth, something different came over Yubel's eyes. Jaden had seen that look in other people's eyes before. It was the asking of a question that should never be asked, and yet the person supplied the question with an irredeemably positive answer. The state of Yubel's eyes took on a new gaze.

Resolve.

"Well, Jaden, it seems that I must kill you here and now," she smiled. "The problem is that I am unable to do it without risking my own life." After a moment's thought, she shrugged indifferently. "I suppose it doesn't matter with what I'm about to do."

She raised her arms again. This time the power she required was received. A halo of energy flashed into being, circling around the tips of her outstretched fingers. It descended, increasing in diameter, sailing down over the dragon's form. Yubel's body pulsed with renewed vigour. With a grinning sneer, she took control of the energy and flung her arms down. The energy turned destructive, slamming seamlessly through the structure of the pillar.

At first it was as if the attack had done nothing. The halo stopped the moment it touched solid ground and shattered into shreds without doing harm to Jaden or his friends. Then the answer became clear, when the rumbling started.

Jaden looked down immediately. The surface of the pillar was splintering apart, dividing itself with various deep cracks that spun into existence like the lines of a fragile spider web streaming across the stone tower's top and then down its sides in a frenzying pattern. Jaden fought to keep his balance; he widened his stance and carefully leaned his arms out to stay in place, all the while having his eyes focused on Yubel.

But neither he or his nemesis were a match for the laws of physics. Succumbing to its imminent fate, the pillar fell apart. Being the heavier of the two, gravity took hold of Yubel first, forcing her to tumble down uselessly. Then it was Jaden's turn. His friends could only watch as he fell after her, following Yubel down to the ground where the two of them landed, and were entombed underneath the rubble that had just been the great and tall pillar that was their battlefield.

 **:*:**

Dropping to his knees, unable to accept what he had witnessed, Jesse wept. Behind him, Dorothy and Fonda stood in a shared state of shock.

"I - I - I - I don't understand it," Fonda stammer miserably. "If she had one sacrifice left, shouldn't she have found out she didn't have any after she used it?"

"I don't know," Dorothy spoke without emotion.

"It's because she _was_ out of monsters."

Dorothy and Fonda turned, recognising the voice who had spoken as Mana's. Their fellow spirit hovered into view from the shadows of the pillars, breathless and exhausted. They rushed to her side as she clumsily returned her feet to the ground, steadying her as she gained back her strength.

"But if she was out of monsters, how did she - - -

Fonda's question was interrupted. The beginnings of a rough and constant sound entered the ears of everyone present. Jesse blinked; his had tracked the sound to the pile of rubble. He looked up towards it. Hope started to take a place in his heart again.

"J- Jaden?"

A head burst out of the rock. A dragon's head.

Dorothy, Mana, Fonda and Jesse inhaled harshly as the other dragon head emerged. Then their eyes bulged with fear as with a final giant thrust, Yubel came free of her supposed burial ground.

"Aagh," the Yubel-appendage sighed, casually dusting the grit away from her. Acting as if the revelation of her survival was nothing to her, she had her dragon body move off the rubble and on to the ground. She cast a glance at the others, eyeing the spirits specifically.

"So much for the possibility of me dying with him," she smirked.

Moving her gaze and that of the dragon's heads, Yubel surveyed her stone towers.

"Those aren't necessary anymore," she stated, and she waved her hand. The pillars vanished, disappearing as though they had never even erupted from the depths of the earth.

She turned her head, looking back at the rubble. "That will stay the way it is. As a memorial, for his grave and for the lesson that noone should try to resist me again."

Grinning, she turned her eyes over to the spirits once more. "I suggest you be the ones to deliver the bad news to the Kaibas and the Motos, if they don't already know."

Keeping her eyes and grin on them, Yubel slowly stomped past them, preparing to venture back to the citadel. Jesse and the spirits turned, watching her about to leave.

Then, before Yubel had reached even a kilometre in distance, the forbidding and sorrowfully hollow silence was broken. Yubel's eyes widened, scarcely daring to believe it, and rounded all three of her heads back around. The others did so as well, interpreting the noise the same way she was. It was smaller, quieter even, but there was no mistaking it. It was the sounds of something else moving beneath the rubble.

An arm pulled itself free from the confines within; its partner scrabbled out, its hand clutching one of the rocks for support. The second arm pulled, as the body it belonged to straggled his way up. His brown hair, covered with dirt and grit, came into view, followed by his still determined pair of eyes. Then, as Yubel had before him, Jaden came launching out of the rocks.

"Jaden!" his friends greeted him joyfully.

Jaden appeared not to hear their cry; his eyes, initially being blinded by the light, were centred on Yubel. He stepped down off the pile of rubble, striding forward with a sense of finality. Jesse and the spirits gazed at him wondrously; despite the fall and his burial under the remnants of the pillar, Jaden was looking no worse for wear. Aside from a few grazes, splotches of red in some areas of his face and neck, and sweat drenching his forehead, the only true sign of physical damage that could be attributed to Yubel's attack was his ragged and now torn apart blazer.

Finding a firm footing on the ground, Jaden retrieved the card he had put in his blazer pocket and brought it out. Then he drew another card from his deck. He took a quick look at it in the case that he might need it; he did not, knowing that that the card from his pocket was more than enough. Taking that card, he placed it on the Spell and Trap Zone on his duel disc.

"I play…Spell Resurrection. With this, I can activate any one of the spell cards in my graveyard. And I choose The Sword Of Truth!"

He held his hand out to accept and grasp the hilt as the weapon once more flashed into being.

 **:*:**

The idea that the duel was still on struck Yubel; she flinched with the realisation that she also had nothing to defend herself with. There were no monsters she could call upon to fight for her. There were no spells or traps to interfere with his planned attack. And most of all, this time, there was no transformation remaining to save her.

 **:*:**

Jaden lowered his hand, positioning the sword into a readied stance. He continued on with his move.

"I now activate Sword Of Truth's second effect. With the Attack total of all the monsters in my graveyard still above five thousand, I cut my Life Points in half again to transfer their energy to the sword."

As it had before, The Sword of Truth glowed with blazing white light. Jaden's lifeforce slipped closer to zero, going down to two hundred and seventy five points.

"And, of course, the incantation."

He swung the sword back, and prepared to chant the words.

 **:*:**

 _There's only one chance_ , Yubel hurriedly thought. _I may not be able to use my energy attacks anymore, but if I can get him before he completes that spell, I can kill him with more_ mundane _methods_.

 **:*:**

Yubel charged, thundering malevolently towards Jaden.

Jaden maintained his composure, choosing to go on with the spell.

"O Sword Of Truth."

Yubel closed in on him, throwing out her long scaled humanoid arms to grab him.

"Fly swift and sure."

Yubel took him into her grip, lifting him away from the ground and up to face the appendage that was once her original form. Jaden remained unperturbed; his eyes moved to the blade as it began to phase from the starlit white to electric blue, signalling the near achievement of the spell. It was now or never. He eyed Yubel one last time.

She reacted in terror, giving the dragon heads a desperate silent order to attack and tear Jaden apart.

Jaden finished the incantation, "That evil die and good endure!"

He thrust the sword forward, impaling the Yubel-appendage from front to back. The dragon heads seized in mid-attack, halting and beginning to writhe. Jaden released his grasp on the sword's hilt, drawing back. He shared another look with Yubel, mirroring her shocked rage with his hardened stare.

The spell activated. Fifty three hundred points of damage zapped into Yubel's body. Yubel screamed, letting Jaden go.

Jaden braced for the fall. He met the rough ground hard, landing on his side. The others rushed over to him. Above them all, Yubel the Ultimate Nightmare was trembling into a fury. Dark smoke billowed out from within her via the two dragon head's mouths, thickening and thickening in its mass until it had encompassed her entire form.

Jaden blinked, recovering from the fall, and half rose to witness the monster's defeat.

"Jaden," Mana said softly to him. "You need to rest."

"No," he replied, shaking his head wearily. "I have to see this."

Dorothy agreed with him. "He needs to know it's over before he can ever relax."

All five companions turned their eyes to the sight in front of them. They listened raptly as Yubel's screaming started to die down, in both volume and the great height in which it had commenced. The smoke gradually lost its intense black hue, going from that to brown, then from brown to a rocky grey, and then from the grey to a pale misty white. The screams ceased, decreasing to a low labored breathing. The smoke at last cleared, and they saw Yubel.

Somehow restored back to her original from, the duel spirit was on her knees with her head lowered, breathing endlessly and harshly. The sword had stayed within her, but instead of retaining the electric blue light, it had reverted to the dull steel blade of a regular sword.

It did not stay that way for long as it soon changed to the angelic light it took whenever the spell was being called upon and vanished, leaving no trace or evidence that it had ever marked Yubel. Nevertheless, the three could tell through their senses that the damage was done and so did not worry when Yubel slowed her breathing and raised her head to face them all. Her eyes met Jaden's; she showed him nothing but deep-rooted revulsion of him. She spoke to him, hissing out three words that once upon a time she would have never imagined hearing herself saying to him.

"I… _hate_ …you."

Her body rippled suddenly. Faint glimmering yellow streams of energy flowed in thin trail from various areas of her back and head. Her dichromatic eyes still charged with her rage, Yubel was ignorant to her phasing out of and back into existence at a fluttering pace, and of her slow dissolution into nothing.

The energy streams solidified, increasing in their width as more of Yubel was erased from life. Her arms and legs vanished, then her torso, and finally her hair and her head. The very last things to disappear were all three of her eyes, never once displaying a shred of fear in her death.

 **:*:**

Watching the last remnants of Yubel eroding away, Mana exhaled a long-held breath. The greatest reign of terror she had ever known, one that had gone on for countless millennia, was now ended.

"It's over. She's gone," she sighed.

"Jaden!"

Mana and the other two spirits turned, reacting to the concern they heard in Jesse's outburst. Jaden was slumping into his arms; his eyes, now dazed were shutting limply. Mana focused her mental powers, but calmed the moment she knew all was well.

"He's alright," she reported. "He's just resting. He used up a lot of his lifeforce in the fight."

"So, he's replenishing it?" Jesse guessed.

Mana nodded, smiling warmly at the unconscious young man. "But we should get him home."

Dorothy and Fonda quietly agreed, moving forward to help Jesse get Jaden up without waking him.

"Wait," Fonda started, stopping almost instantly.

The other three turned to her. "What is it?" they asked.

Fonda turned to Mana. "There was something you said when you reached us. You said Yubel had no monsters left to sacrifice before she brought the pillar down, but she managed to summon up that attack. So what did you mean by that?"

Mana cringed, stepping away from her sister spirit. She gritted her teeth. "I meant what I said. She had no monsters left to sacrifice."

Jesse, Dorothy and Fonda were left mystified as they attempted to interpret her words. None of them could figure it out, or understand it, until Dorothy happened upon the tragic solution. The revelation overwhelmed her in the glimpse of a moment, until her feelings subsided to remorse. Closing her eyes, she wished once, just once, that there could have at least been one thing with Yubel that she had been wrong about.

 **:*:**

At the citadel, the battle was over. All of the monsters had fallen, either from being defeated in a duel or had been sacrificed by their mistress in her pursuit and duel with Jaden. The heroes, for the large part, had come out unscathed, with all members surviving, and now were converged at the single place the battle still seemed to be going on.

Except it was not.

The duel had been interrupted. Hassleberry had been distracted from carrying out a trap card effect when, mere moments ago, Chazz had shouted out in pain. Wondering why he had, Hassleberry and Syrus had paused, looking at him in startled curiosity.

Chazz was clutching his left arm, shivering like he was in shock. His eyes wandered aimlessly, weaving around to see if anyone else had struck him a blow that could have caused him this sudden pain and resulted in this growing emptiness. He stared at every person accusingly, only to find no sign whatsoever that any of them had done it. Then he asked himself a question.

What were they all doing here watching? Where were those idiot monsters of his?

It was through asking himself those questions that a frightening theory came to mind. His ears perked up, hoping to hear that there was a battle going on somewhere in the grounds. When it was apparent that there wasn't, his eyes moved to his deck. Rifling through the cards, he searched for his monsters.

All of the monster cards were blank.

 _She's sacrificed them all. Could she - could she have sacrificed - - -_

 _Me?_

The answer appeared as the yellow streams that represented his life energy started to flow from the surface of his body.

Sadness engulfing him, Chazz fell to his knees. "She," he sobbed uncontrollably. "She chose him over me as well. It's sad to know that."

It was also with tears that Syrus, Hassleberry and all the others witnessing it for themselves reacted to the gradual disintegration of a young man they had called friend, treasuring the memory of a lie, of the way they had known him before this day. Because, now at the moment of his death, the truth had again become too reprehensible for words; he was an enemy, but he was now betrayed by the one he had sworn allegiance to. One whom, ever since he was a baby, he had named mother.

That was sad, and temporarily the sadness they were feeling made them forget the truth and they remembered Chazz Princeton as the friend they all had believed him to be.

* * *

 **(sighing mournfully) Next up, the end of the story.**


	20. Happily Ever After

**With the defeat of Yubel, there are only one or two things left to tell, and it's all here in the concluding chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sleeping Beauty. A deeply heartfelt thank you to all of the fans who took the time to read this story and give me the support I needed to continue it.**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Happily Ever After

…Jaden…

"Wha? Alexis."

…Jaden…

 _I…hate…you!_

 **:*:**

Jaden leaped forwards, waking up. Calming his fright, he looked around at where he was. He was at home, at the compound, in one of the bedrooms of the Kaiba house. A soft laugh disrupted his sense of familiarity and he turned, noticing Mana, now back to her human form, reclining on a stool.

"Looks like someone's awake," she giggled.

Jaden replied to her remark with a smile. "Where is everyone?"

Mana answered. "Jesse's outside in the courtyard; he's been waiting for the party to start up again. The others came back from the citadel about an hour ago, they're with him too. Dorothy and Fonda are with Alexis."

Jaden jumped at the mention of Alexis' name, throwing the bedcovers away from him. Before he could move further, Mana held him firmly by the shoulders.

"First things first. Are you okay?" she said.

"Okay? What do you mean?" Jaden blinked confusingly.

"Well, don't you still feel a bit weak? You used a great deal of your lifeforce, that's why you passed out."

Passed out, Jaden thought, raising his eyebrows in alarm. "How long was I asleep?"

"That doesn't matter," Mana cut across him. "Dorothy, Fonda and I reversed time a little. We're back at the sunset from earlier today. Aside from all of us that fought Yubel, it's as if nothing has happened. The same will go for your family once they wake up, obviously."

Jaden nodded, accepting that. "Probably for the best."

"At least for now," Mana added, partly agreeing with him. "You don't have to keep it secret if you don't want to. Now, are you okay?"

Jaden examined himself and stretched his arms and legs out. He felt no pained or weak sensation. "I'm alright."

Mana eyed him critically. "Are you sure? No craving for food or drink?"

Jaden circled his head to face her. "Listen Mana," he spoke in a serious tone. "You're expecting me to have that, and I probably will later. But right now, there is something much more important I want to do elsewhere."

Mana thought of a way to argue against him, that he should wait a bit of time to see if he really was completely alright. But she recognised the determination in his eyes and knew she could never win. She smiled, shaking her head, and asked herself why it was so hard to estimate Jaden's strength and will.

"Okay," she acquiesced. "I'll wait outside while you get ready."

Jaden blinked. "Get ready?"

Mana's smile lengthened in playful teasing as she got up and left the room, pretending to ignore him. Jaden's eyes narrowed with suspicion, as he tried to discern why she had said that. He found his answer on the bedside table. Upon the surface, folded up, was a burgundy red tuxedo with a matching shirt and long pants, and a pair of black shoes. Atop the tuxedo was a note; Jaden took it and read.

 **-.-**

Jaden

I know you've told me again and again that you don't like to wear formal clothes, but trust me, this time it's for a really special occasion. I don't mean just because it's your birthday, but for something else entirely. Dad and I will explain everything later and hopefully, after that, you will find yourself so surprised and so very happy. So please, for me, put these on.

I love you sweetheart

Mom

 **-.-**

Jaden's face brightened with warmth. "I love you too, mom."

 **:*:**

Leaving his ruined blazer and all of his regular clothing behind him in the bedroom, Jaden strode out in the new tuxedo, shirt, pants and shoes from the table. Mana greeted him with renewed enthusiasm upon sizing up his appearance.

"I believe I said this a few times before but, your mother has got good taste."

"Yeah," Jaden nodded, once again looking himself over. For the first time in memory, he actually believed he did look good in fancy wear. Then again, of course, Alexis was worth him doing anything he disliked. He looked over to Mana. "Take me to her."

The dark magician girl nodded, gesturing for him to follow her. The two walked off, crossing the foyer and going around the stairs to take the short hallway that Mana remembered going down what for her was hours earlier. They turned into another hallway, where they met Dorothy and Fonda waiting for them outside Alexis' room. Mana moved forward, opening the door and standing aside to allow Jaden entrance. He glanced at her, asking a silent question. She answered with a sincere nod.

Jaden stepped inside. Seeing a familiar shade of golden hair out of the corner of his eyes, he turned to the left. He halted, utterly transfixed at what was before him. In a single breadth of a moment, the idea that had been thoroughly implanted in his mind when he was a prisoner of Yubel of Alexis appearing vulnerable was gone. All he could see now was the reality; that she was somehow at peace with what had happened to her. It felt so wrong.

He took another step forward, choosing to look at what seemed to be so natural. The entire time since he realised he had fallen in love with her, it was because of how much he admired her as a person; her fighting spirit, her skills at duelling, her willingness to stand up for other people against the social elite, her strong desire to defy expectations and remain independent and individual, and her just simply being there for him and any of their friends whenever they were in need of her support. But her beauty, the way she looked, it had never really mattered as she had always looked fine to him. Now, it was as if his eyes had literally been opened up and he finally saw what he had been blind to. The soft-looking brilliant sky blue ornate dress she was wearing contrasted with her fair skin, displaying her bare shoulders and her neck as though they had been fashioned from a smooth reflective pearl. Her golden hair, although dim with life, still radiated with her confidence, giving her face the illusion that she knew he was approaching. Jaden sat down on the bed by her side, regarding just how serene she looked, and he softly stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand.

It was there, when she made no response, that he knew how much he truly loved Alexis. There was nothing that had to do with them being together in previous lives. It had nothing to do with duty or loyalty. This was something he, Jaden, wanted to do. He wanted to save her because he loved her and because he wanted to spend all the years of his life with her. He wanted to save her so she could come back to him.

It was through this discovery that Jaden leaned forward, pressing his lips down upon hers. He made the kiss brief, and he raised himself back up to wait.

He welcomed a light redness flowing into Alexis' face. Her chest rose once and lowered and rose again; she was breathing. Her mouth twitched, her lips parted from each other to draw in and expel more air. Her eyelids flickered, eventually jerking upward to reveal her pair of bleary acorn brown eyes. She centred her wavering sight on him.

"Jaden?" she asked weakly.

Her half-recognition of him gave her wakening body a jumpstart. Her heart moved to beat at a steady pace. The rate in which she was breathing sped up, supplying her lungs with fresh air. The blurriness covering her eyes cleared almost instantaneously, providing her a detailed glimpse of the face of the young man sitting beside her.

"Jaden!" she exclaimed with joy, throwing her arms around him. Although caught by surprise, Jaden returned her affection, encircling her gently and preciously into his own arms. He closed his eyes, letting her rising body heat flow through into him. Her heart, rapidly thudding upon her arousal, now slowed; it was on par with his, beating in perfect unison.

"Alexis."

They parted, to stare at one another. Stars were glittering in their eyes. They were together. To them, it was as if the recent events had not occurred at all. Of course, at the moment it crossed both their minds that they had, Alexis recalled what she had been told and remembered where the spirits had brought her. She startled slightly as she saw she and Jaden were at the Kaiba mansion, rather than at a different place the strange voice from before had implied it would take her to him.

Jaden sensed her fear, withdrawing his chin from her shoulder to face her. "What's wrong?"

"She - - - someone told me she would - - - -

Jaden had already realised who the person she was talking about was, and he moved to comfort her by holding onto her hands gently.

"I need you to trust me, Lex, but first there are some people outside who want to speak to you," he spoke consolingly. He turned back towards the door. "Come in guys."

One by one, Mana, Dorothy and Fonda entered the room, with joy and apology expressed on their faces. Alexis jumped in recognition of them, but her startle soon turned to puzzlement as she noticed Jaden was still smiling. She looked again to her guardians, and then over to Jaden to ask him, "What's going on?"

Keeping his mysterious smile, Jaden let go of her and hopped off the bed, holding his hands out to her. She took them, allowing Jaden to guide her onto the floor. Once she was standing up, Jaden answered her.

"Alexis, there's a lot we have to talk about."

 **:*:**

Out in the courtyard, the sky above darkened as the sun completed its setting and gave way to the short reign of green-tinted dusk, which in turn was eclipsed by the supremacy of a starlit night. It was at that moment that the three spirits' enchantment was lifted. All around Jaden and Alexis' friends and teachers, their families and the party guests stirred, gradually awakening and standing back up.

Drowsily yawning, Joey rubbed his eyes with his forearm. "Alright, who knocked me out?"

"Noone knocked you out, Joey," Yugi replied, helping Teà off the ground. "What happened here happened to everyone."

"Could somebody help an old man up?"

"Hold on, Solomon. I've got you."

"Thank you, Mokuba."

"Can we get some lights on?" Seto growled into his earwig. "Or do I need to cut a few employees from the payroll?"

The imminent threat of being fired obviously had goaded someone to work, for in the next couple of seconds, the floodlights situated on the roofs of the houses were switched on, bathing the courtyard in their brightness.

Joey blinked, dazzled a little bit by the lights. Then, when his eyes had adjusted, he remembered something he had to say to two people.

"Yug. Teà."

At the same time, Leon too realised he had not spoken about his revelation either.

"Yugi, there's a problem."

Yugi held up his hands, silencing the both of them. "One at a time please. Joey, I believe you were talking to me and Teà before."

"Yes," Teà started. "Where's our son?"

Joey gulped. "Well, it's like this see, he, uh - - -

In what way Joey was going to explain about his short-lived meeting with Jaden earlier in the afternoon remained a mystery to time as Seto overrode him, snapping, "What's Sheppard doing here? He's supposed to be running Duel Academy!"

Everyone, Yugi and Teà, Joey, Leon and Freya, Kisara and Melissa, Mai, Christine and Noah, Mokuba, Rebecca and Solomon, and Tristan, Serenity and the twins, looked in the direction that he was glaring in. The chancellor had run over to Roland waiting by the sidelines and was whispering something into the old bodyguard and attendant's ear. When he finished, Roland nodded in response and started to issue an order to someone through his earwig.

"He must have come with Dorothy," Yugi surmised. "Now Joey, what was that you - -

He trailed off, realising the weight of what he had just said about Dorothy being present. Seto came to the same conclusion.

"Positions."

They regrouped. Mokuba and Rebecca moved to the centre. Seto, Kisara, Noah and Melissa stood on their left while Yugi, Teà and Solomon took their right. Tristan, Serenity and the twins, along with a confused Joey being pulled away by his wife and daughter, kept themselves to the outer edges. Leon and Freya rejoined Zigfried in the crowd.

And the dozens upon dozens of people waited.

The silence was brought to an end when, through the loudspeakers that had been used by Roland to referee the match between Joey and Seto, there came a light verbal trail of music. It swelled without warning into a crescendo, emulating the chorusing glorious tune of multiple victory horns.

The doors to the back of the Kaiba mansion opened. Dorothy and Fonda emerged, each one taking up a virtual post on either side of the frame. Then Mana appeared; coming forward from inside the building, she bowed, stood again and stepped over to the side.

The music quieted, levelling down to the mixed melody of little tinkling bells and the gentle whistles of the cello. Then, in the eyes of all, Jaden and Alexis moved into the open, walking hand in hand.

The crowds parted, clearing a path for them to reach their families, and viewed the two teenagers with amazement. Most eyes were on Alexis, catching the first public glimpse of the girl known as Alexis Kaiba, but some had also fallen on Jaden, buzzing with curious questions as to why the Prince of Games was the one escorting her.

It was the same for their families. Mokuba, Rebecca, Seto and Kisara all gazed at her, wondering with glistening tears if they would be able to heal the rift Yubel had caused. Yugi and Teà held their eyes on her for a good while, eventually turning them to Jaden. Teà noticed with a choked sob how grown up her little boy was appearing.

Leon watched the procession dumbfounded, until as if for the first time, he saw that the floodlights were on and that the sky was now black. Realising that sunset was over, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Joey was just as satisfied, glad that Jaden seemed to have discovered things for himself. Mai glanced at her husband questionably. He replied with a self-assured shrug.

Jaden and Alexis came up to their families and halted before them, bridging the distance between them to a two and a half metre gap. Alexis stared in uncertainty towards Rebecca, not sure about taking the final few steps to meet her parents.

Rebecca made the decision for her. Clasping her hands at her chest in hope, she crossed the space, approaching her daughter wordlessly. Jaden quietly slid his hand out of Alexis' and glanced preparedly between the two.

Mother and daughter gazed at one another; one hoping that her effort was encouragement enough, the other wanting to open up to her but doubting the courage she had inside. Rebecca cherished the image she was seeing, of the baby she had given birth to sixteen years prior now transformed into the beautiful and elegant young woman standing in front of her. The pair of acorn brown eyes still held Mokuba's innocence and friendliness, but now the resemblance included something inherited from her; her inherent stubbornness and independent desires. That made Rebecca want to smile, and so she did. Her smile triggered a dim memory to be brought back from the recesses of Alexis' mind.

Her as a baby grinning widely as she spotted those familiar eyes and smile above her.

Tears came to Alexis' eyes. She smiled back in answer, opening her arms and stepping forward. Rebecca accepted her, tucking her arms around the small of Alexis' back and nuzzling her face into her cheek while rubbing her chin into the top of her shoulder. Alexis completed the hug.

"My baby girl," Rebecca sobbed happily. "My baby girl."

Alexis replied with a small tearful smile, "Mom." For all of the overwhelming bliss she was experiencing, she was able to sense a sudden change in her surroundings. Jaden had left her side, going to meet his parents, but another presence was there instead, travelling toward her. The person it belonged to stroked her head preciously. Alexis glanced up, bringing her face to face with a man she had only ever seen in news reports or on the sidelines during duelling championship highlights. But here, recognising the features of his face that were similar to hers such as the look of his eyes and the way his hair was naturally styled, there was only one thing she saw him as.

"Daddy."

Mokuba smiled, nodding with a drawn out sigh. "You're safe," he said.

 **:*:**

If being introduced to her own parents for the first time since she was a baby was to be called joyful, then the realisation Alexis had that she had such a large extended family was a treasure to remember. Seto and Kisara were the next to reunite with her, with Kisara lovingly drawing her into an embrace and Seto gazing at her with shaking tearfilled eyes. Then Tristan and Serenity welcomed her, and after them it was Joey and Mai. Finally she came to the one she dreaded just as much as meeting her parents. Taking a tiny gulp, she stepped over to meet Yugi, Teà and Solomon.

Yugi smiled at her, his lips curving in the same way Jaden's did whenever he smiled. Solomon put his hand out in a small wave, grinning as brightly as his grandson. Teà regarded her for a few longstanding moments, as if she was judging her and then as though she was satisfied, threw her arms around Alexis, speaking softly into her ear.

"Thank you for looking after him."

Alexis returned the hug; a smile was brought to her lips and she glanced over at Jaden, who now was conversing with his father.

"I always will," she promised.

Getting acquainted with the rest of the children received some laughs from the crowd. Kyle and Berend had both rushed forward first, shoving each other along the way in the hope of impressing Alexis, which earned the two of them a death glare from Jaden.

Melissa jumped from her brother's side and wrapped her arms up tightly around Alexis' waist, looking up and smiling widely at the older girl. Alexis responded to her greeting by picking Melissa up and bringing her into a proper hug. Melissa joyfully threw her arms around Alexis again.

"My own cousin," she crowed happily. This earned the two girls' first ever meeting a reaction from everyone around them as they all were clearly finding it adorable.

Noah and Christine approached slowly, carrying beaming grins on their faces. Melissa turned her head to them and let out a pout. "Aw!"

Christine smiled at the girl kindly. "Come on Melissa. You're not the only one who's got a new cousin," she said, subtly jerking her head at Noah.

Melissa glanced at her brother, noticing only then how Noah was gazing at Alexis with a tranquil stare and how he was looking like a blushing little boy who was clueless about what to say to someone who was a relative he wanted to accept. Melissa turned to Christine and nodded, holding out one arm. Christine took it and waited for Melissa to give her her other hand. Melissa answered, clasping her hands securely on Christine's shoulders.

"Good girl," Christine spoke, winking with one eye. Supporting Melissa in one arm, she was free to hold Alexis' hand.

"Christine Wheeler. The speechless guy next to me is Noah Kaiba," she said, shaking hands. "Nice to have another girl on the compound."

Alexis giggled in reply. "Thanks, but I think they still outnumber us by one."

"How true," Christine scowled playfully. "Unless…" She glanced at Jaden, her lips now forming into a mischievous smirk. "You've got him at your beck and call, then it'll be even."

Alexis' eyes flashed knowledgeably. As the two had made their way over to her, Jaden and Melissa, she had noted particular signs about them. When they started to move, it was in unison; both had left their parents' side at exactly the same time. They had kept pace with one another, and had stopped together. And, in the time her introduction to the two of them had taken so far, they were standing so close together that it would have been surprising to anyone who had failed to interpret the signs she had spotted that there wasn't a slight change in movement from them to separate.

"No, I don't think so. I think we girls have a small edge, if you've got Noah in the same way."

She got her answer. Noah and Christine both blushed considerably. Smirking triumphantly, Alexis asked, "So, just how long have you two been dating?"

"N - N - N -," Noah struggled to speak.

"Nearly two years," Christine stammered.

"WHAT?!" Joey reacted from behind them, screaming at the top of his voice.

Mai and Kisara exchanged knowing looks privately. Slightly smirking and raising an eyebrow, the two nodded in confirmation. This did not go unnoticed by Seto.

All the others had burst into laughter; by the time it had settled, Jaden offered an open hand to Alexis.

"Would you like to dance?"

Alexis obliged him with a smile. "Of course," she said, brushing back a lock of her hair.

Taking his hand, she let Jaden lead her back towards the crowd. Again the people parted, giving the two a circle of open space. Jaden signalled over to Atticus.

"I think you know what to play."

Atticus nodded, rushing over to a nearby sound system setup and plugged his guitar in. He strummed a few strings to test the tune; finding it perfect, he tossed the strap over his head and under his shoulder.

"Okay, Jaden, one romantic melody coming up."

Just as he was about to start playing, a grating voice that was familiar to all of the older generations present and to Atticus, Alexis, Dorothy and Sheppard split the air.

"Atticus Rhodes! You play one string of that stupid music at a public event like this, and you're out on your ear!"

Jaden turned angrily to the offending man who had just appeared, seemingly to crash the party.

"Who's he?"

Seto had something else of his own to say. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"That is Atticus' manager," Alexis grumbled.

"Is that so, Alexis?" Seto said, turning to his niece. "Well then, you should know that before you and the other kids were born, this man had a different vocation. This is Keith Howard, formerly known as Bandit Keith."

"Stay out of this, Kaiba," Keith retorted. "This is between me and my client." He rounded on Atticus again. "I've warned you before to stick to what makes you popular."

"This will keep me popular," Atticus argued. "Maybe it might make me more popular."

"What? That nauseating trash? Sickeningly sweet, diabetes-giving, 'Oh, I love you' songs?" Keith spoke mockingly. "Let me tell you this, if some girl hadn't told me that you were writing these songs and stupidly said I should let you write them, I wouldn't be here to save your neck."

"Hey!" Mindy piped up defensively. "It was not stupid! Atticus' love music is great. It's fantastic."

"As I said on the phone to you, shut your trap, little girl!" Keith barked at her.

Emboldened by Mindy's words, angered by the way Keith was treating her, and receiving inspiration from a confident nod given to him by Jaden and Alexis, Atticus put his fingers to the strings. Noticing this act of defiance, Keith frustratingly pointed at him.

"Last warning. Play one note, and you're dropped."

Atticus ignored him.

He strummed another tune to test the music, following that tune up with a set of notes, until at last the melody that was Once Upon A Dream came floating out of the speakers surrounding the courtyard. Immediately forgetting they had been interrupted, Jaden took Alexis' hand in his and placed his other hand at her waist. She replied by firmly cupping the hand that was at her waist and smiled. The two danced, moving in rhythm to the music as they had done at the island before; then they found, with their recent experiences, that the meaningful way they had seen the song had transformed. Their love was now running deeper, locking itself solidly to an unbreakable foundation so powerful that the feelings they had in the clearing appeared to be just a mere shared crush.

Gradually, they were joined in their reverie by others. As they twirled, they caught glimpses of Noah and Christine coming into the circle, then of Yugi and Teà, Mokuba and Rebecca, Seto and Kisara, and Tristan and Serenity. The crowd dispersed into their own coupled pairings, Leon and Freya being the first of them. Mai and Joey entered the scene, with Joey glaring daggers at Noah. Back at the arena, Melissa was spied dancing with Kyle and Berend, with Solomon moving his head to the song as he kept an eye on the three.

Jaden and Alexis spun around, using the dance to travel amongst the crowd to find if any of their friends or teachers were dancing. Sure enough they came across Marcel and Blair, Sheppard and Dorothy, Sartorius and Fonda, and Syrus and Mana, all in turn. Expressing compassionate happiness for their friends, they soon came upon a heartwarming sight.

At first, Jasmine had stayed out of the celebrations. Alexis saddened, remembering her friend had been holding a candle for Chazz since their first year, a crush that was never requited and now never would be. Then her mood changed as Aster sidled out of the crowd, stepping up to Jasmine and offering her his hand. Jasmine hesitated, but eventually accepted.

Jaden and Alexis then searched for Mindy; she was standing beside Atticus, her head nodding in tune with his music and her eyes glowing up at him in admiration. What was more, Atticus was returning her gaze with the same level of emotion. Crossing her fingers, Alexis smiled, hoping for her adopted brother's own chance at love.

Everyone else, Jesse, Crowler, Bonaparte, Hassleberry, Bastion, Jim and Axel had found partners of their own.

Confident that things were going perfectly, Jaden and Alexis circled back to their original spot, just in time to hear Mokuba muttering something to Rebecca.

"Maybe I should be keeping an eye on Jaden after all."

Laughing silently between them, the two continued on, now wanting to have time to themselves. It did not last long as Joey and Mai came near them.

"Since when was my little girl dating Noah!" Joey exclaimed loud enough to nearly break the moment for several couples.

"Oh Joey," Mai chuckled. "She's had her eye on him for years."

"She what? But - but - but -

Mai gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Just keep dancing, hun, and let the good times roll."

In an effort to follow Mai's advice, Jaden and Alexis rotated away, unknowingly moving closer to Seto and Kisara. The conversation they overheard this time around though turned out to be an interesting one.

"How long did you know that Noah and Christine were dating?" he enquired of his wife.

Kisara giggled lightly. "I didn't. Mai and I have been suspecting that they might get together for some years now."

Seto shook his head in amusement. "Kisara, you are a pure one hundred percent romantic."

Kisara's lips formed a sly grin in response and she leaned up on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"I had to be to get your attention, Seto Kaiba."

Seto looked away, uncharacteristically blushing until he locked eyes on Keith Howard and noted how disgusted the man was appearing to be with Atticus' performance.

"Looks like Keith _is_ gonna drop him," he spoke quietly to Kisara. "Remind me later that I want to take over as the boy's manager."

"Adding a music label to the company now, are we?"

Seto shrugged nonchalantly. "I just hate seeing good talent like that going to waste."

Jaden and Alexis grinned, satisfied that Atticus' future in music making was obviously going to be secure, and moved away again. Finally they had arrived at a comparatively private spot, and there they had a moment to themselves to think. No words were said; only images and ideas. Between them, they thought of things like what would tomorrow bring and how their relationship, their love, would evolve every time that question was asked.

They did not know it, but the tomorrow the evening was heading towards would have a quiet day planned out for the inter-families living at the compound to help Alexis settle in more easily. It would not go according to plan. Jaden and Alexis would decide to tell them the truth of what had happened with Yubel, and their story would be treated with fear, dismay and finally relief with the knowledge that the terror had been brought to an end anyway. They would then strive to still make the day a peaceful one, until Kyle and Berend got into another argument, sparking a tense competition in the duelling arena. Joey would also constantly interrupt any attempt Noah or Christine made to kiss the other, leading to his wife being disappointed with him and his daughter angry. He would later apologise, only to recant it upon his accidental discovery that Noah would be proposing to Christine on her seventeenth birthday. And finally, _finally_ , Jaden and Alexis would plan and discuss about going on their first date sometime on the following weekend.

But all of that was to be left to wait, for as Atticus played his song to reach a triumphant choral finale and as Jaden and Alexis kissed strongly and passionately, those events were quite obviously part of another story.

* * *

 **Again, a heartfelt thank you to my readers. However, I must regretfully announce that this story shall be the last 'blender' fic I will be writing for the present future as I wish to devote my time to creating original stories. Farewell for now and keep an eye out for my following endeavours in the world of fanfiction.**


End file.
